Love&Lies: El hilo rojo de la Ciencia
by Lizzmiu
Summary: En un Japón donde el gobierno te escoge a tu pareja, mentir esta prohibido y amar lo esta aun más. Shindou Takuto una persona no tan a favor de esa imposición y Yamama Akane alguien que ya tiene a alguien en su corazón tendrán que convivir con su pareja asignada a pesar de estar en contra, los dos buscaran la forma de romper su respectivo compromiso. Semi-Au. Koi to uso y IE Go.
1. Capítulo Uno

_**Disclameir: Inazuma eleven/go y Koi to uso no me pertenecen, son de Level 5 y Tsumugi Musawo respectivamente, no hago esto con fines de lucro si no por diversión tanto mía como para los que lleguen a leerlo.**_

 _ **Semi-Au, todo lo de Go si sucedió en esta historia solo con la diferencia de una ley implantada.**_

 _ **Bueno sin más ¡Espero que les guste!**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

No estaba muy interesado en el amor y la verdad era muy preferible no estarlo, no en la situación en la que se encontraban. Japón hace varios años tuvo problemas extremos con la natalidad, había más gente muriendo que bebés naciendo, por esta razón el gobierno decidió emplear una especie de programa para que las personas al cumplir 16 años tuvieran una esposa/esposo designado, todo para que la población no decayera más de lo que ya estaba.

Tuvieron un gran resultado, como esperaban la población iba en aumento y como las parejas escogidas estaban tan felices juntas ese programa no tardó mucho en convertirse en una ley. El nombre elegido para el programa fue "el hilo rojo de la ciencia". Todo estaba bien hasta ese punto, el único problema es que a él no le agradaba mucho la idea de que alguien escogiera con quién debía casarse o en otras palabras que decidieran su futuro.

Muchos al igual que él estaban de acuerdo con rechazar ese matrimonio forzado pero en cuanto conocían a su pareja parecían haberse olvidado de sus palabras, actualmente cursando su primer año de preparatoria al menos una cuarta parte de su salón ya había obtenido su dichosa carta del gobierno y él a nada de cumplir 16 años no estaba realmente emocionado. Sentía un poco de lastima por las personas que ya tenían a alguien en sus corazones, entre ellos uno de sus amigos… Sangoku Taichi.

- **No podría estar peor, en cuanto se enteró que me llego esa maldita carta no dudo en terminar conmigo-** Su sempai desde secundaria estaba terriblemente afectado, era la primera novia que y era bastante obvio lo mucho que la quería.

 **-Pudiste disfrutar de un buen año sin esa notificación del demonio, deberías estar más contento-** Suspiro un moreno peli azul, Kurama Norihito, todos estaban preocupados por su amigo pero no podían hacer gran cosa por él, ir en contra de esa ley era una sentencia, en ningún lugar te aceptarían ya que seria tomado como una traición ¿A quién? Shindou seguía sin entenderlo.

 **-¡Yo no aceptaré a esa chica! Yo solo la quiero... ¿Por qué ella no lo entiende? Yo…**

El pobre peli negro parecía estar a punto de llorar, simplemente se paró de la silla en la que estaba, tomo su mochila y se fue sin decir más. Nadie tuvo el valor de seguirlo, sus amigos de segundo año se fueron para su respectivo salón. En los siguientes días ninguno supo gran cosa del ex portero, tampoco es como si lo buscarán pero es que era terriblemente difícil ayudar en una situación así.

Shindou Takuto podría parecer estar tranquilo aunque muy en el fondo quisiera poder ayudar a su amigo, ese peli negro era alguien de admirar, un buen amigo y el castaño no podría olvidar la cantidad de veces que lo ha apoyado.

 **-Deberías preocuparte un poco más por ti Shindou-** Su mejor amigo peli rosa caminaba junto a él, siempre regresaban juntos a su hogar, el castaño hubiera preferido no hacerlo ese día ya que en verdad estaba pensando demasiado.

 **-¿A qué te refieres? Tu eres quien ya tiene dieciséis años, no te veo ni un poco preocupado**

 **-Bueno ya sabes que no necesariamente te llega la asignación a los dieciséis, hay casos en los que puedes tener veinte y apenas te escogen a la pareja, nos monitorean desde que somos pequeños y nos escogen a la mejor opción-** El comentario de su amigo lo molesto un poco ¿No había visto como estaba Samgoku? Estaba hecho pedazos.

 **-¿En verdad crees en eso? A mi parecer es una gran tontería.**

 **-Podría serlo pero deberías recordar que la mayoría de nuestra generación viene de matrimonios emparejados así, incluyendo a tus padres.-** La cara burlona de Kirino solo lo dejaba más frustrado de lo que ya estaba, el peli rosa nunca se declaró en contra ni a favor de esa estúpida ley, era de los chicos que se tomaban con calma la mayoría de cosas, muy por el contrario el castaño se tomaba casi todo en serio.

 **-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme Kirino?**

 **-Que dejes de pensar en los demás y que pienses en ti mismo, mi asignación puede llegar mañana o en algunos años, yo no lo sé, quizá el amor de mi vida este cursando apenas la secundaria o tal vez vaya saliendo de la escuela básica.**

 **-Te escuchas como un degenerado-** Shindou no pudo evitar reír, ese chico siempre encontraba maneras de hacerlo reír no importara su situación.

 **-Pero no lo soy, bueno ten-** Su mejor amigo le extendió una caja de regalo, su rostro mostraba una de las sonrisas más sinceras que había visto. Shindou prefirió no mencionar su fecha de cumpleaños al entrar a secundaria, quizá un par de veces la dijo por cortesía y si su mejor amigo siempre le daba un regalo ese día cada año desde que se conocen, aun así no dejaba de sorprenderlo que se acordará.

 **-Gracias…**

 **-Feliz cumpleaños Shindou**

 **-Felicidades Shindou Takuto-** Una voz desconocida llamo la atención de los dos amigos, al voltear se encontraron con una mujer de no más veinticinco años de edad, peli roja y con traje, a su lado un hombre peli blanco que aparentaba tener casi la misma edad con la misma clase de ropa.

 **-¿Ustedes… quiénes son?**

 **-Somos parte del programa de asignación de pareja, hoy usted ha sido el afortunado próximo novio ¡Felicidades!**

Le intentaron entregar un folder amarillo, su cabeza solo podía pensar el mal momento en el que estaba pasando por su amigo y para variar ahora va a tener preocuparse por una cosa más, que increíble mala suerte tenía. Se negó rotundamente a aceptar dicho papel y salió corriendo sin siquiera despedirse de Kirino.

Esto tenía que ser una broma, una muy cruel broma.

* * *

-0-

 _ **¡Hola! No sé porque me llega la inspiración a punto de entrar a la escuela xd creo que es un lado muy masoquista mio**_

 _ **Bueno ahora les traigo un fic un poquito más largo, les pondré la fecha de actualización abajo para que yo cumpla, normalmente será en las tardes por cierto. Este sera un Shindaka muy dramático xdxd**_

 _ **Bueno sin más ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización 04/01/2019_


	2. Capítulo Dos

_**Capítulo Dos...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

"Ella no tiene la culpa Shindou, no seas grosero"

Las palabras de Kirino Ranmaru se repetían como un eco que no pensaba cesar, sus padres habían recibido la noticia un poco antes que él, ellos casi no estaban y es que para tener semejante casa alguien debía trabajar, le extraño bastante que al llegar a su hogar sus dos padres estuvieran ahí preparándose para un festejo, normalmente ese día llegaban tarde, le daban un gran regalo y pasaban un rato muy pequeño con él aunque para ser sincero el castaño valoraba ese tiempo como algo precioso. Aunque esta vez él sospechaba que no tenía que ver mucho con su cumpleaños.

Vaya fue su sorpresa al ver que ellos estaban festejando la destrucción de su vida como la conocía, aparentemente ya habían acordado con sus "suegros" una reunión para que se conocieran los dos chicos involucrados, el siguiente día no podría ir a la escuela por esa tremenda estupidez –según él-, de inmediato comenzó a quejarse con la única persona que lo aguantaba cuando estaba molesto.

Lo único que obtuvo de ese peli rosa burlón fue un regaño que ni sus padres le dieron por haber tratado tan mal a los dos trabajadores del gobierno, también una larga lista de cómo comportarse con la chica, según Kirino, Shindou era un caballero la mayoría del tiempo pero también era bastante distante y gruñón, especialmente cuando estaba molesto. De ahí la oración "Ella no tiene la culpa, no seas grosero".

 **-Takuto ya tenemos que irnos, papá tiene cosas que hacer en la tarde.** \- _Podría irse ahora_ pensó el castaño pero simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza ser grosero con sus padres, termino mordiéndose la lengua.

El camino a esa extraña casa tradicional oriental fue bastante largo, no estaba cómodo con la ropa elegante a pesar de ya estar acostumbrado a tener que usarla, sus padres solo podían hablarle sin parar de sus recuerdos, que en esa misma casa ellos se conocieron, que se gustaron de inmediato y mil cosas más que el castaño jamás había oído, en parte estaba interesado pues casi no tenía oportunidad de hablar con ellos pero por otro lado deseaba salir de ahí.

 **-Takuto no estés nervioso, que la asignación te llegara en tu cumpleaños es como una doble celebración y una buena señal.** ¿Buena señal? Tener que enterarse que te vas a casar con una completa desconocida en tu cumpleaños no era precisamente el mejor regalo. Aun con todas las quejas que tenía debía contestarle apropiadamente.

 **-Si mamá**

 **-¿No te sorprendió su nombre? Me emociona un poco que sea el destino-** En primer lugar él jamás en su vida había visto a su madre tan emocionada, ella era amable pero extremadamente tranquila y si se puede agregar algo estoica, eso quería hacerlo sonreír pero de nuevo la maldita noticia no se lo permitía. En segundo lugar no podría contestarle porque ni siquiera leyó el nombre de su "prometida".

 **-Asegúrate de comportarte Takuto, la primera impresión es la más importante-** Eso ya se lo había dicho Kirino. Shindou fue obligado a pararse entre sus dos padres como si estuvieran a punto de fotografiarlos.

Observo a los otros señores que se supone ahora eran sus "suegros", el hombre era castaño, sus ojos le dieron cierto escalofrío al pianista, no tenía cara de muchos amigos y por alguna razón parecía odiarlo con solo haberlo visto muy por el contrario la mujer parecía ser el ser humano más calmado de la tierra, su pelo le daba cierta nostalgia al castaño. Por alguna razón el contraste lo dejo algo asustado.

Después de varias presentaciones entre sus padres ahora le tocaba a él y a la chica, cosa que no se podía porque al parecer ella había decidido ir al sanitario en cuanto él llego.

 **-Discúlpenla, desde que llego la asignación ha estado algo rara**

 **No se preocupe, es algo natural, normalmente la noticia deja a los chicos afectados, ya vera que en poco tiempo su niña quedara encantada con nuestro Takuto.-** Al parecer su madre y la de ella ya se llevaban de maravilla, sus padres no tanto, el castaño sabia que su papá era muy observador y se dio cuenta los malos ojos que el otro hombre le echaba a su heredero.

En ese momento deseo que su mejor amigo estuviera ahí, cosa que de inmediato descartó porque seguramente el peli rosa encontraría la forma de burlarse de él. Habían pasado unos minutos y los hicieron pasar a un cuarto privado, las preguntas iban y venían entre las dos mujeres mientras que los dos hombres solo podían verse como si se estuvieran retando a una pelea.

Shindou se estaba muriendo ahí, su primera impresión por esa chica no estaba siendo muy buena, en su cabeza intentaba recordar el nombre de sus "suegros" cosa que no pudo porque realmente no estaba prestando atención cuando lo dijeron, desvío su mente al torneo cercano de su deporte adorado, estaba tan absorto que no escucho el leve golpe a la puerta.

 **-Ho mi ángel ya estás aquí, ven a presentarte.**

Shindou sintió como si alguien le hubiera metido un buen golpe en la boca del estómago, como si una docena de cubetas llenas de agua ártica hubieran caído sobre su cabeza, él la conocía… bueno en realidad no muy bien, su cabeza empezó a dolerle por el conflicto mental. En ese momento hubiera deseado que la persona fuera una completa desconocida, esto era verdaderamente vergonzoso.

 **-Yamana Akane mucho gusto-** La chica estaba increíblemente nerviosa, hizo una reverencia y evito el contacto visual con el castaño que seguía en shock.

 **-Takuto es tu turno** \- Como pudo el chico se paró de su asiento, al igual que ella evito mirarla.

 **-Shindou Takuto, un gusto volver a verte**

¿Por qué dijo eso? Él no estaba bastante seguro pero si en algo si tenía completa seguridad es que ese comentario más que calmarlos a ella y a él solo hizo que el ambiente fuera mucho más incómodo.

* * *

 _ **Sé que suena algo cliché pero espero poder manejarlo bien xd**_

 _ **Dios es un Shindaka obviamente la esposa asignada seria ella para Shindou :v**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización 06/01/2019_


	3. Capítulo Tres

_**Capitulo Tres...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

Durante toda la presentación las que más hablaron fueron las dos mujeres mayores, una que otra pregunta dirigida al castaño y a la peli ceniza que por cortesía contestaban pero entre ellos dos no se dirigieron la palabra, él por no poder procesar la información y ella simplemente por maldecir su mala suerte. Los mayores decidieron dejarlos solos un momento para que hablarán sin contenerse.

Él no estaba seguro como llamarla, fueron compañeros por tres años en secundaria y ya casi al acabar tercero le había comenzado a decir por su nombre porque todos los del club lo hacían, tampoco quería permanecer callado sin decirle un decente _Hola_ pero la situación no era precisamente buena, un montón de ideas pasaron por su cabeza hasta que una pequeña voz las corto.

 **-¿Cómo ha estado Shindou san?-** la pregunta lo dejo pensando, hasta hace unas horas estaba molesto con el gobierno, con las leyes, con el mundo, ahora mismo estaba fuera de sí.

 **-Creo que bien ¿Tu?**

Ahí fue cuando noto la expresión de profunda tristeza de la chica, era como si no hubiera dormido bien en bastante tiempo, su postura aunque firme era notable las pocas fuerzas que tenía, por un momento se sintió algo ofendido ¿Tan malo era como pareja? Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza con fuerza, él no quería ese matrimonio y por lo visto ella tampoco.

-…

 **-Aka… Yamana san ¿Estas bien?**

 **-Sí, si lo estoy, es solo algo sorprendente ¿No?**

Akane abrazó sus piernas como si intentará protegerse del exterior, Shindou procesaba la poca información que le dio la chica respecto a cómo se sentía, ese tono solo lo había escuchado una vez y fue muy recientemente, la idea de que la chica pasara por esa situación hacia que se molestará aún más con esa ley. No quería caminar sobre hielo delgado pero algo dentro de él le dijo que tenía que hacerlo.

 **-¿Cómo lo tomo? –** Akane lo miro confundida- **El chico ¿Cómo lo tomo?**

La peli ceniza no estaba muy segura de que decir o como decirlo, algún día se iba a enterar pero que el castaño lo haya adivinado la dejó demasiada impresionada.

 **-No muy bien-** Se sintió algo extraño el haber acertado, nunca había conversado de cosas románticas así que eso lo dejaría muy incómodo - **Ya tiene unos meses que cumplí los dieciséis, tenia la esperanza de que mi asignación aun no había llegado porque mi pareja aun no cumplía la edad requerida y a lo tonto soñé que era porque él aun tiene quince años o eso fue hasta ayer que llego.**

-¿ **Te corto?-** La chica negó con la cabeza aún más triste si eso fuese posible.

- **Yo termine con él… No podía pedirle que se quedara conmigo, tampoco podía arriesgar el futuro de mi esposo asignado e ir contra la ley**

Eso le dolió más de lo que imaginaba al pianista, él estaba siendo muy egoísta, no quería casarse y solo había venido a disculparse con la chica, en cambio ella solo pensó en él. Estaba en la misma situación que su sempai, él no le dio muchas vueltas en el asunto, quería ayudarla, haría lo que la esposa asignada de su sempai y ninguna otra pareja haría.

 **-Haré lo que pueda para ayudarte Yamana san**

La chica lo miro como si de repente él se hubiera convertido en una especie de fenómeno, tampoco podía culparla no fue exacto al decir esa oración pero tampoco se sentía capaz de decir directamente lo que quería decirle.

 **-¿Ayudarme? ¿En qué?**

 **-Ya sabes que tú estés con la persona que te gusta, yo te ayudaré-** Shindou intento sonreírle para que le creyera y se calmará.

 **-¡Yo no puedo pedirle tal cosa! Eso no sería justo para ti ni para él-** En toda su corta vida se imaginó que la siempre tranquila y amable Akane le gritaría, bueno lo intentaría porque si se escuchó más alto de lo normal pero considerarlo un grito era demasiado.

 **-Aun no le pides su opinión, hay que intentarlo en lo que encontramos una forma de romper nuestro compromiso sin que nos dañe a ninguno de los dos.**

 **-¿Eso es siquiera posible?-** Poco a poco la voz de la chica se llenaba de esperanza.

 **-Aun no lo sé, debe de haber una forma, ya sabes de alguna manera todo saldrá bien**

 **-¿Tenma kun? –** Escucharla reír solo hizo que el también riera, involuntariamente dijo la frase de uno de sus mejores amigos y compañeros. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta lo cerca que estaba de su ex manager, hace unos minutos los dos estaban en esquinas contrarias de ese cuarto y ahora parecían ser amigos… cosa que quizá en el pasado no fueron.

Shindou comenzó a pensar que en realidad tuvo suerte al tener a una vieja conocida como pareja asignada, tenía muchas probabilidades de que le tocara una obsesiva con las reglas que prácticamente lo obligaría a casarse, una persona con la que simplemente no podría llevarse bien y en su lugar obtuvo a alguien muy frágil que al igual que él no quería ese matrimonio.

Eso fue lo que pensó hasta que el padre de la chica entro alegando que ya habían pasado mucho tiempo solos, Shindou logro escuchar las amenazas por parte del hombre castaño por lo que por su bien se hizo hacia atrás. Con las cosas más tranquilas lo que quedo de la presentación fue más tranquilo sin contar las malas miradas entre los padres de los dos.

Ya se habían despedido las familias cuando Akane lo llamo, con sonrisas picaras entre las madres y el padre de Shindou dejaron por segunda vez a los chicos solos –el castaño sabia perfectamente que al parecer no le agrado al padre de Akane, este protestó pero aun así se fue-.

 **-Muchas gracias de nuevo Shindou san, traje algo para usted pero no sabia en que momento dárselo.**

 **-¿He? ¿A qué te re-** La chica le entrego una pequeña caja blanca con un moño azul, por la vergüenza Akane había adquirido un tono rojo en las mejillas, Shindou tomo el regalo todavía confundido.

- **Fu fue su-su cumple-cumpleaños ¿Verdad? Ayer...**

Quería preguntarle como sabia pero él creía ya tener la respuesta, ayer los asignaron así que debía ser por eso ¿Verdad?

 **-Us-usted lo menciono un par de veces, el día de su cumpleaños en secundaria ¿Estoy en lo correcto? ¿Me equivoque? –** El pánico en su voz lo saco del trance en el que se encontraba, aparentemente se equivoco y ella si se sabía la fecha.

 **-Si… ayer fue mi cumpleaños**

 **-Me alegro tanto-** La chica susurro pero aun así Shindou fue capaz de escucharla, después de una reverencia más cada quien tomo su camino, Akane contenta de haber podido darle su regalo y Shindou más confundido de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

La idea de que tenía muy buena suerte se hizo todavía más fuerte en la cabeza de Shindou Takuto.

* * *

 _ **Aquí acaban los tres capítulos de introducción nwn**_

 _ **Otro cliché lo sé! Pero este fic no irá de salseo a lo burro como se acostumbra en los fics de este tipo (o al menos en los que he leído). Así que no se preocupen -w-.**_

 _ **No puede ser todo perfecto con las familias de los dos, osea Shindou puede ser un caballero y todo pero no todos los padres son del tipo "Ho que buen chico, ten llevate a mi hija de 16 años de mi lado!" bueno hay padres más ojetes pero xdxd hay no sé, entienden el punto -espero-.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización: 09/01/2019_


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

_**Capítulo Cuatro...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

Al día siguiente en la puerta de su escuela sus amigos estaban esperando al castaño, su vista se enfocó solo en su sempai que parecía estar bastante mejor que la última vez que lo vio, las ojeras eran visibles y la sonrisa forzada lo era aún más, a pesar de todo el peli negro seguía sonriendo para él. Miro a todos los demás, los rostros que ellos ponían eran más como si a Shindou se le hubiera muerto un familiar y ellos iban a consolarlo.

Excepto su mejor amigo que le sonreía igual que siempre.

 **-Supimos de tu asignación Shindou, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo-** Dijo Sangoku poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

 **-Y dinos ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Sigue siendo igual de tímida?** \- El contraste de las palabras entre el peli rosa y el peli negro dejaron al pobre Shindou desorientado. Todos miraron a Kirino algo confundidos por su comentario ¿Cómo podía preguntar algo tan descriptivo sobre una completa desconocida?

 **-Kirino ¿Sabes quién es mi… pareja asignada?**

 **-Claro, antier el documento me lo quede yo, venia un poco de información de cómo se realizó el proceso, datos de ella y una foto reciente en la que la verdad se veía muy linda.**

El peli rosa saco de su mochila el folder amarillo que reconoció al instante, prácticamente le arrebato el objeto para verlo mejor, Sangoku, Kurama, Amagi, Nishiki y Hamano formaron un circulo alrededor del castaño para leer la información. La reacción de todos al leer el nombre de la chica fue la más esperada, impresionados gritaron y bombardearon al castaño con preguntas, aunque Shindou tenía otra pregunta que necesitaba respuesta.

 **-¿Cuál foto Kirino? Aquí no hay nada**

 **-Esa la tengo aquí-** Kirino saco un pequeño papel de su bolsillo, obviamente era la foto que Shindou estaba buscando.

 **-¿Qué hace ahí?**

 **-La estaba aguardando-** Él sabía bastante bien que Kirino se quería burlar de él, Shindou no pretendía caer en su ridícula broma así que se quedó callado.

 **-Bueno, déjanos verla a nosotros Kirino-** Hamano se acercó con todos los demás curiosos a ver la dichosa foto, el peli rosa no se negó y se las enseño, ahí fue cuando un poco de curiosidad le llego al castaño, cuando comenzaron los comentarios de "Ho que linda se ha puesto" "Qué suerte Shindou" "No tendría problemas de que ella fuera mi pareja asignada, era muy amable cuando estábamos en Raimon" "Kirino ¿Te vas a quedar la foto?" fue cuando llego a su límite.

¿En qué clase de pervertidos se habían convertido sus amigos? Tenían que respetar que la chica ya estaba en una relación, molesto arrebato la foto de las manos de sus amigos y sin siquiera verla la guardo en su pantalón.

 **-Ya tenemos que irnos, las clases van a comenzar-** Shindou se adelantó mientras que todos los demás sonreían cómplices, Sangoku pensó que quizá esa tontería no se equivocaba todo el tiempo para después correr detrás del único chico con el que compartía clase, Kurama.

* * *

Shindou esa misma tarde decidió hablar con la pareja de Akane, de esa manera podrían ponerse de acuerdo para que ellos continuarán su relación mientras fungía que realmente se casaría con ella, el problema era encubrirlos, estarían en bastante monitoreo por parte del gobierno ya que según dicho por ellos "los primeros meses son muy importantes".

En esta nueva sociedad en la que te obligan a estar con alguien elegido por el gobierno la infidelidad era imperdonable, es decir si te pones en contra de esa ley pierdes todas las oportunidades no solo para ti sino también para tu pareja, lo peor que les podía suceder es que si descubrían ese plan a Shindou jamás le permitirían entrar en un equipo oficial sin importar lo buena que sea.

Por eso mismo ella se había negado en un principio, acordaron platicar para ver la opinión del otro involucrado aunque ella todavía no había aceptado el plan. Shindou sabía los riesgos pero realmente quería que por una vez el amor ganará, que ayudara a más gente a pararse en contra de esa tontería, total una vez ya había hecho una revolución otra no estaría mal.

El lugar de reunión seria el hogar del castaño, ya había dejado dicho a las ayudantes de su casa que dejaran pasar a la chica y al chico que llegaran directamente a su cuarto. Cuando llego los dos muchachos ya estaban en su habitación.

La escena que se encontró fue bastante extraña, parecía que la chica estuvo llorando mientras que el chico peli azul sostenía su barbilla haciéndola mirar directamente a sus ojos, ella sentada en el suelo usando su cama como pared para recargarse mientras que él estaba arrodillado frente a ella, inclinado como si estuviera a punto de besarla. Decir que estaba increíblemente incómodo era poco.

 **-¡SHI-SHINDOU SAN!-** Akane tiro a un lado al pobre peli azul que la acompañaba, aparentemente su novio parecía estar decepcionado.

 **-Hola soy Yukimura Hyuoga, encantado, era el muy reciente novio de Akane chan-** Al chico lo reconoció casi al instante, el tipo de Haruken. ¿ _En serio? ¿El príncipe de la nieve?_ Pensó el castaño, él no se llevaba mal con Yukimura ni un poco, eran como conocidos de vista, rivales solo en la cancha de fútbol pero por alguna razón verlo ahora se le hacía algo totalmente extraño.

 **-Shindou Takuto, el marido asignado de Yamana san-** Ante tal declaración la peli ceniza sintió que en esa conversación sobraba ella.

 **-¿Querías hablar conmigo? Si es porque crees que ella te va a engañar conmigo entonces no la conoces**

 **-Jamás pensaría algo así de ella, solo quería ver la forma en que los dos pudieran estar juntos, ella está siendo obligada a quedarse con alguien que no quiere y yo al igual que ella no deseo este matrimonio.**

El ambiente estaba más denso de lo que el castaño pudo haber imaginado, el chico le sonrió después de unos momentos, cosa que dejo impactado a Shindou.

 **-¿En verdad? Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas Shindou kun-** Las cosas de inmediato se relajaron permitiendo a los dos muchachos hablar como si fueran amigos, los dos comenzaron a dar ideas de cómo se verían Yukimura y Akane, siendo el peli azul quizá el más entusiasta mientras que Shindou sonreía con su primera experiencia hablando como si fuera chica.

Sus amigos normalmente no se dirigían al siempre serio Shindou para hablar de cosas románticas y siendo sincero eso lo alegraba ya que no era muy bueno con el tema, con el que a veces hablaba de chicas era Kirino pero solo era molestarlo, claro que él también lo intentaba pero ese peli rosa siempre le volteaba la broma. Ahora mismo tenía a alguien casi igual de serio que él así que ya no era tan incómodo.

 **-Shindou san, yo lo estuve pensando mejor, sé que ayer le di las gracias y ahora mismo lo vuelvo hacer pero esto es una verdadera locura, yo lo lamento pero me niego.**

Los dos muchachos miraron a la chica, ella no había hablado en un buen rato, lo que dijo realmente dejo lastimado al peli azul. Yukimura se acercó a la peli ceniza dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se paró de donde estaba sentado.

 **-Akane chan, por favor piénsalo-** Con un gesto se despidió de Shindou y se fue.

Vaya que realmente lo iba a pensar.

-0-

* * *

 _ **¡Muero! No recordaba lo pesado que era la pinche escuela xd**_

 _ **Okey, agradezco tener varios capitulos ya escritos pero aun así sufriré un poco ;-;**_

*Mary si ya sabes como soy xd, obviamente iba a ser Yukimura. _**Si hay fechas oficiales pero hice mayor a Akane por el bien de la historia xd, Ibuki si mal no recuerdo iba en primero, no necesariamente deben estar en primero cuando ella iba en segundo si hay lapsos de meses :v.**_

 _ **Sorry si salen un poco Occ en esta parte de la historia xd, las consecuencias de desobedecer la ley esa no es invento mio, realmente así es en el anime Koi to uso.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización: 12/01/2019 Dos capítulos_


	5. Capítulo Cinco

_**Capítulo Cinco...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

Se quedó mirando por donde se fue ese chico tan serio y callado, tan especial para ella. En momentos como esos en verdad odiaba el lugar donde había nacido, odiaba la terrible suerte que tenía, odiaba simplemente todo.

 **-¿Por qué te niegas? Él es a quién quieres ¿No?**

Si, quizá a quien más odiaba es a él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable y confundirla aún más?. Odiaba el hecho de que el destino le hubiera puesto como esposo asignado a su primer amor de secundaria, el ver su nombre en esa hoja se quedó sin aliento, que por unos segundos se haya emocionado hizo que se odiará a ella misma.

Su decisión estaba tomada, el compromiso vaya que lo rompería pero no se permitiría estar en una relación con Yukimura mientras tenía que fingir querer casarse con Shindou, sentía que los engañaba a los dos. A ella le gustaba mucho Yukimura, lo quería bastante, no se permitiría ni con la mente engañarlo.

 **-Porque lo quiero me estoy negando Shindou san**

El castaño se sentó a un lado de ella, se sintió aliviada al ver que no estaba nerviosa ni emocionada, eso la tranquilizó bastante.

 **-¿Cómo se volvieron tan cercanos?-** Sabía lo que él trataba de hacer, quería convencerla ¿Para qué? No estaba muy segura, aun así decidió contarle ¿Por qué?, otra cosa que no sabía.

 **-Resistencia Japón, en caso de que hubiera algún problema con ustedes ellos eran algo así como un segundo plan, Midori chan y yo estábamos encargadas de cuidarlos. Ahí fue cuando realmente lo conocí. Se quedaba mucho más tiempo practicando que todos los demás, era muy caballeroso y nos hicimos amigos. Cuando acabo todo él me regalo un cisne pequeño de cristal, mi responsabilidad era velar por el equipo así que siempre me quedaba con él, el cisne fue como un agradecimiento.**

El recuerdo era algo bastante lindo para ella, algo que guardaba con mucho cariño. En su narración recordó la razón por la que se rindió con sus sentimientos por Shindou, por qué se alejó lo más que pudo de él, recordó porque había terminado encantada con el peli azul. Claro que esas cosas no las dijo en voz alta.

 **-Ya veo ¿Después que paso?**

 **-Pues asistimos a la misma preparatoria, ahí estoy algo perdida. No sé cómo paso pero el día que cumplí dieciséis años se me declaro, fue cuando recibí…yo… bueno…-** No era su culpa sonrojarse, estaba totalmente justificado, el recuerdo la quería hacer chillar de la emoción, a ella en verdad le gustaba Yukimura, sus detalles eran muy lindos, el entero era lindo.

 **-Si es así ¿porque te niegas? Los dos podrán estar felices y yo también lo seré por poder ayudar a alguien al fin.-** El comentario captó toda la atención de la chica, era su turno de tratar de ayudarlo.

 **-Me puedes decir la verdad ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?**

Shindou sabía que había metido el pie en grande, ella le contó algo muy personal así que él debía hacer lo mismo ¿No?

- **Sangoku san consiguió novia, él era en verdad muy feliz con ella, yo fui testigo de lo que le costó poder acercarse a ella, hace poco recibió su asignación y estaba destrozado, me sentí realmente mal por él… siempre fue como un hermano mayor para todos nosotros, nos ayudaba cuando podía y ahora cuando más nos necesitó no pudimos hacer gran cosa, creo que hago esto porque me gustaría que la esposa asignada de él lo haga, que cuando alguien enamorado sea obligado a casarse con alguien que no quiere esa persona también se arriesgue, quizá sea por eso**

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, Shindou estaba algo avergonzado, su razón era algo tonta y muchas personas podrían decirle tonto por hacer que su prometida siga con su novio, por su parte Akane encontraba adorable su razón, decir en voz alta como llego a estar con Yukimura y escuchar la razón de Shindou casi la convencen.

 **-Me parece lindo, yo llegue a pensar que era porque estabas enamorado de alguien-** La peli ceniza jamás se había sentido tan relajada al lado del pianista, la sensación de poder ser su amiga se sintió mil veces mejor de lo esperaba, su yo de antes estaría gritando mientras que la de ahora solo podía disfrutar poder hablar con alguien que considero inalcanzable.

 **-No es para nada eso, aun no me he enamorado de nadie**

 **-Ya veo-** La peli ceniza ya no tenía ni idea de que decirle, solo atino a sonreírle. Quería preguntarle si ahora eran amigos pero le fue imposible seguir hablando, en cambio decidió preguntar más detalles sobre la ex novia de Samgoku y de su pareja asignada, luego de algunos temas acerca de lo perdido ese casi año Shindou acompaño a la chica a su casa.

 **-Yamana san, entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

 **-Me niego a estar comprometida y tener novio a la vez pero ya no voy a evitar a Yukimura kun, sabes el amor poco a poco se acaba sino se cuida.**

 **-¿Entonces?**

 **-Quiero otro plan, uno en el que podamos encontrar la forma de romper el compromiso sin que yo me sienta una mala persona. Una vez roto yo haré lo que tenga que hacer y tú… tú podrías tener la oportunidad de enamorarte.**

Shindou asintió, él jamás podría decir algo así como aquella chica lo hizo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, había crecido no más de un par de centímetros, su pelo era un poco más largo y en vez de estar atado en dos trenzas ahora solo era una de lado, cosa que la hacía ver elegante.

 **-Estoy de acuerdo.**

Akane le sonrió una vez más para después entrar a su casa. Shindou sabia que el tiempo en el que estarían emparejados debía ser lo más corto posible, para que ella fuera feliz y él pudiera regresar a su vida normal. Aunque no le molestaría seguir siendo su amigo, en verdad disfruto mucho de la compañía de la chica.

* * *

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Quisiera quejarme del dolor de cabeza que me produce la escuela y el que no pueda seguir avanzando con la historia desde que inició el pinche año pero me lo trago porque tengo un resto de tarea y ya estoy en esa parte de mi vida en la que no sé con que trabajo me voy a mantener viva :v**_

 ** _No hay gran cosa que decir en este capítulo, solo tiene un poco de como Akane se siente en la situación, hay un capítulo donde se cuentan bien lo que comento Akane aquí._**

 ** _Bueno sin más ¡gracias por leer!_**


	6. Capítulo Seis

_**Capítulo Seis...**_

 _-0-_

* * *

Shindou estaba a fuera de la escuela de su prometida, ella le había pedido verse un día para poder iniciar la investigación de como romper aquel compromiso, por educación le aviso a su madre que Akane lo quería ver y ella lo convenció de ir a su escuela por ella, afirmo que ese tipo de detalles le gustaban a las chicas.

- **Debí avisarle que vendría-** volvió a mirar por milésima vez su celular.

Muchas chicas se le quedaban viendo y eso lo estaba poniendo algo incómodo, algunas hasta se acercaron a preguntarle si estaba perdido, otras eran más directas y le dejaban sus números escritos en papelitos. Cuando por fin identifico a la chica pudo ver como alguien la jalaba hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela, él sin dudarlo corrió hacia donde estaban.

Si hubiera identificado a Yukimura tan bien como identifico a la peli ceniza se hubiera ahorrado la carrera, al parecer Akane todavía no le explicaba lo que quería hacer, después de esperar un rato en lo que intercambiaban palabras el príncipe de la nieve tomo su mano, Shindou no escucho nada pero no era necesario para entender que quedo encantado con el plan. El peli azul comenzó a mirar por todos lados llamando la atención del castaño ¿Por qué hacia eso? La respuesta le llego casi de inmediato, Yukimura aprovecho que la chica también estaba viendo para donde él y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

El peli azul salió corriendo mientras que la chica estaba estática, el suspiro que soltó solo confirmaba lo que el castaño sabía, ella estaba completamente enamorada de ese chico. Ella tenía toda la razón, el estaría muy incómodo con el anterior plan si tuviera que ser obligado a ver tanta escena cursi entre su amiga y Yukimura. Camino hacia la entrada esperando a Akane, la cual no tardó mucho en aparecer.

 **-Shindou san ¿Qué hace aquí?**

 **-¿He? Pues dijiste que querías empezar a investigar así que vine por ti** \- le sonrió al ver la preocupación en la cara de la chica.

 **-Me hubieras avisado, hubiera salido mucho antes.**

 **-No te preocupes acabo de llegar-** Eso era mentira, ya tenía ahí media hora esperando.

 **-¿Por dónde deberíamos comenzar? Te parece ir a una cafetería de aquí cerca, podemos investigar vía internet-** El castaño asintió siguiendo a la peli ceniza, el uniforme de su escuela era bastante bonito si se ponía a pensar.

 **-No creo que la respuesta este en internet, si no muchos ya hubieran deshecho el compromiso**

 **-Pero en internet aparece donde esta el edificio del programa, podríamos visitarlo-** La idea no se le hizo tan descabellada al castaño, continuaron hablando un rato más sobre cosas triviales, él contando que Sangoku ya había conocido a su pareja asignada y que le pareció bastante simpática –sus padres en verdad apresuraron ese proceso, al día siguiente ya había "conocido" a Akane-. Akane contando que Midori chan se enteró que Minamisawa ya tenía su asignación también, a pesar de que Shindou detestaba esa ley se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los temas para hablar que tenían era precisamente esa estúpida ley.

No solo con Akane, ese tema era muy constante desde que entraron a preparatoria, todos absolutamente todos hablaban de lo mismo, intento ver la opinión de la peli ceniza, la cual había llegado a la misma conclusión. Akane muy tímidamente decidió cambiar el tema lanzando preguntas más hacia su persona, él agradecido contesto a cada una de ellas.

Después de varias rondas de preguntas una señorita peli roja se sentó a un lado de Akane, Shindou la reconoció al instante, también al hombre peli blanco que se sentó junto a él.

 **-Hola muchachos ¿Cómo están?**

 **-¡Osaka san! ¡Chisa san! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** Shindou miro a Akane confundido ¿Cómo se sabía sus nombres?

 **-Akane chan tan linda, recuerda que somos sus asesores ¡Hola! Takuto kun ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –** La peli roja que aparentemente se llamaba Chisa era demasiado enérgica, era esa clase de persona que le cae bien todo el mundo.

 **-Sí creo que sí, regresando a la pregunta.**

 **-Pues queríamos ver cómo iban nuestros niños, por lo visto están en una cita ¿La están pasando bien?-** Shindou la miro algo molesto, en verdad no tenía nada en contra de la mujer a excepción de su horrendo trabajo, por otro lado Akane se sonrojo un poco tratando de negar que era una cita, la peli roja parecía pasárselo de lo lindo ahí.

- **No Chisa san, solo es una salida en plan de conocernos-** Trato de ayudar el castaño a la muchacha que parecía estar en problemas para mentir.

- **Ya veo, ya veo, me parece una excelente idea ¿Quieren que les diga un secreto acerca de este programa?-** Akane parecía interesada en aquel secreto, la curiosidad en la cara de la chica hizo sonreír al muchacho a pesar de que le pareció muy tonto el tono que uso la mujer mayor. Los dos asistieron y Chisa parecía estar alegre.

" _ **El sistema de notificaciones determina la persona que estás destinada a amar y, cuando conoces a esa persona, tu mundo cambiará tanto que el resto de amores parecerán una mentira."**_

Esa oración hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de los dos muchachos, esas palabras azotaron en su cabeza de manera distinta para cada uno.

- **Tendrán más información dentro de en tres semanas, tenemos que hacerles una entrevista así que espero que puedan convivir lo más que puedan-** La voz del hombre puso el ambiente mucho más tenso de lo que ya estaba, Akane parecía estar un poco asustada mientras que Shindou se tuvo que tragar el pánico que le ocasionó lo dicho por la peli roja.

 _ **-Vamos muchachos ¡Son jóvenes! Están en la flor de la vida deben de salir**_

 **-Hey Chisa yo me encargo del muchacho, trata de calmar a la chica, se está poniendo muy pálida.**

 **-Es que la asustaste Ryota, tan insensible como siempre, ven Akane chan bonita-** La peli roja tomo de la mano a la peli ceniza y se pararon de la mesa para dirigirse al sanitario, Shindou trato de no mirar al peli blanco que tenía en frente, a pesar de todo podía sentir perfectamente la mirada del hombre sobre él, tan fija como si intentará ver el alma del castaño, estaba a punto de decirle que era un pavo real para que dejara de observarlo pero obtuvo un gruñido fatigado.

 **-Espero que entiendas que este fue el último desliz-** El castaño sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo

 **-No sé de qué hablas.**

 **-Los estamos observando muchacho, a todos los chicos que terminan siendo elegidos en el sistema de notificaciones son observados, especialmente a los que tuvieron pareja antes del anuncio ya que la infidelidad es algo imperdonable ¿No crees?**

 **-… Eso es muy bajo de su parte-** El castaño no pretendía sonar con tanta repugnancia en su voz, fue algo inevitable ver ese programa de gobierno cada vez peor.

- **Piensa lo que quieras, si no quieres este matrimonio simplemente ve y dilo a una agencia… Claro que debes tener en cuenta que cada acción tiene su consecuencia.**

 **-…**

 **-¿En verdad creíste que son los primeros que se rebelan de esa manera? ¡Chico! No sabes cuantos casos he visto. Te recomiendo que lo pienses un poco mejor, no solo por ti también por tu prometida.**

Ryota Osaka puso la mano sobre el hombro del castaño, las fuerzas se le estaban yendo del cuerpo y la información golpeaba con fuerza su cerebro.

 **-…**

 **-Cuida a tu pareja chico, nos vemos en tres semanas para ver sus avances y… que les depara el futuro.**

Akane regreso junto con la peli roja, Chisa se despidió de los muchachos dejándolos solos. Shindou cuando se sentía frustrado no podía evitar llorar y en verdad no quería hacerlo frente a la peli ceniza, si ella se enterara de lo que le dijo ese hombre renunciaría completamente a su plan… no podía permitir eso.

 **-Vámonos Yamana san, se está haciendo tarde.**

Akane noto la expresión afligida de la persona a la que más observo cuando tenía solo trece/catorce años, Chisa no le dijo gran cosa a ella pero podía imaginar que Osaka le había dicho algo muy malo al castaño, ella no sabía si eso iba ayudar en algo, si lo iba empeorar o simplemente no significaría nada pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir rodeo a Shindou en un pequeño abrazo. El oji carmín se dejó abrazar mientras dejaba salir algunas lágrimas siendo protegido por alguien quizá mucha más frágil que él.

 _Todo debía salir bien_ pensó mientras se aferrada un poco a la oji lila.

* * *

-0-

 _ **¡Por fin! Este es el capítulo que más esperaba publicar xd**_

 _ **En este punto creo que es donde realmente empieza la historia que había en mi cabeza, por la influencia que hay en Koi to uso esta clasificada en K+ así que no se sorprendan de lo que vaya a pasar, ni me culpen de que sea lea tan raro porque pues es increíblemente difícil describirlo para mi, ver a estos dos inocentones (Que alguien así los metio en mi cabeza -u-) hagan cosas aparte de tomarse de las manitas.**_

 _ **Se sintió extraño escribir el beso con Yuki por eso es tan poco descriptivo xd**_

 _ **Los asesores serán muy recurrentes es una advertencia, en el anime los agentes también son una peli roja y un peli blanco y en un principio planeaba que fueran ellos pero por un poco del desarrollo están más basados en la peli roja y peli blanco de Hataraku Saibou.**_

 _ **Sus nombres completos serán revelados un poco después.**_

 _ **¡Sin más gracias por leer!** _

_Próxima actualización: 15 o 16/01/2019_


	7. Capítulo Siete

_**Capitulo Siete Love &lies**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

Solo podía mirar sin decir nada, la chica a su lado parecía estar contenta por algo a lo que ni siquiera pudo prestar atención, se repetía una y otra vez que debía continuar con el plan a pesar de estar asustado por las advertencias de Osaka Ryota. ¡Lo tenía que hacer! ¡No había otra forma! Ella no lo quería a él y él no quería ese matrimonio.

 **-¡SHINDOU SAN!** \- Shindou despertó de lo podría describir como una pesadilla, trago aire para intentar estabilizar su respiración pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado, solo podía escuchar como ella llamaba su nombre una y otra vez. Después de eso nada…

Cuando despertó se encontraba solo en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama con una manta sobre él. Habían pasado tres días desde su encuentro con esos agentes, Akane no le pregunto nada y eso lo dejo muy tranquilo, seguían "buscando" en internet información del programa, el día en el que se les ocurrió, procedimientos, encargados y de más cosas. El castaño no quería admitirlo pero hasta que se resolviera el problema decidió mantener un poco alejados al peli azul y a la peli ceniza.

La llevaba y la recogía de la escuela –por la dichosa ley tenía el permiso de poder salir más temprano de lo normal en los entrenamientos siempre y cuando tenga que ver con su prometida- con la excusa de buscar información, solo seria por un poco de tiempo en lo que encontraban una solución, a pesar de sus precauciones aun sentía pánico de que dentro de la escuela donde los vigilaban esos psicópatas Akane y Yukimura no podrían resistir un momento en pareja. El dolor en su cabeza no desaparecía.

 **-Shindou san ¿Cómo se encuentra?** \- Justo en quien estaba pensando se le acerco con un vaso de agua, agradecido tomo el líquido sin pensar.

 **-Estoy mejor, gracias.**

 **-Kirino kun dice que no esta comiendo bien, su mamá dejo dicho que no me dejaran entrar a la cocina así que tendremos que esperar un poco**

 **-Ya veo… gracias-** Su cabeza seguía punzando, el solo decir esas pequeñas oraciones ya lo habían dejado agotado, tenía que controlar su respiración si no quería que sospecharan lo mal que se sentía en ese momento.

 **-Shindou san… ¿Ya abrió mi regalo?**

 **-¿Regalo?-** ¡Cierto! La caja estaba tan linda que ni siquiera se atrevió a abrirla, tenía que agregar que seguía bastante sorprendido que ella se acordará de su cumpleaños y solo se la paso contemplando el empaque, no lo diría en voz alta, solo negó con la cabeza. La expresión de tristeza de la chica lo asusto y de inmediato se paró para sacarla de su cajón que tenía a lado de su cama.

 **-Si quiere puede abrirlo ahora, necesito decirle algo sobre el regalo-** La muchacha se rió un poco, de seguro se vio como un tonto al saltar de su cama, sin ninguna objeción obedeció y deshizo el hermoso moño de aquella caja, al abrirla se encontró con dos boletos para un parque de atracciones.

 **-Gracias de nuevo… ¿Por qué dos boletos?**

 **-Bu-Bueno es-es que este mes en ese parque se estuvo un fes-festival con muy buenos grupos de música clásica, este sábado es la última presentación y pensé que le gustaría ir con alguien, ya sabe ese tipo de conciertos se disfrutan más con compañía.**

Akane tartamudeo todo de manera tan frenética que apenas le siguió el ritmo pero él lo entendió perfectamente, sabia de aquel festival y si quería ir pero casi no conocía a nadie que quisiera ir con él, Kirino soportaba unas cuantas horas antes de quedarse dormido, si lo llevaba a él seguramente terminaría cargándolo de regreso a su casa. Tampoco había podido comprar los boletos por que se le olvido por lo estresado que había estado y cuando iba a comprarlos ya se habían agotado.

 **-Gracias Akane-** Soltó sin siquiera pensarlo, solo contemplaba aquellos papeles en sus manos, feliz, bastante feliz.- **¿Vas a ir conmigo cierto?**

 **-¿He? ¡¿HEEEE?! ¿YO? Yo… bueno si usted quiere puedo acompañarlo pero-pero ¿No preferiría ir con alguien más?**

 **-No creo que alguien más quiera ir además me gustaría ir contigo, bueno no sé si te agrada esta clase de música pero quizá te podría llegar a gustar.**

 **-Si me gusta la música clásica Shindou san, me encantaría ir con usted**

Estuvieron un rato compartiendo su gusto por la música, poniéndose de acuerdo para que ese día fuera de lo más divertido olvidándose por completo de la situación en la que estaban, planearon subir a algunos juegos mecánicos y hasta el castaño prometió ganarle algo en una de esas tantas atracciones roba dinero. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido pero otra especie de malestar había aparecido.

 **-Espere un momento, Shindou san**.- El teléfono de la chica había sonado y ella salió afuera a contestar, ahí noto lo grande que era su habitación, el silencio jamás le había molestado pero ahora lo hacía sentir un poco solo. Quizá por eso no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo quieto pero tampoco tenia la fuerza para pararse a hacer algo.

 **-Lamento la tardanza Shindou san, Yukimura kun quería hablar con usted pero le dije que estaba enfermo**

 **-¿Me podrías dar su número? Le mandaré un mensaje-** La chica registro al peli azul en el celular del castaño, después de otras breves conversaciones y haber cenado la peli ceniza se despidió, él la quería acompañar pero ella se negó alegando que ya sabía que no se sentía nada bien.

-0-

 _ShindouTakuto: Hola ¿Necesitabas hablar conmigo?_

 _8:22 pm_

 _YukimuraHyouga: Solo quería saber cómo iba el plan y la razón por la que Akane chan me esta evitando en la escuela._

 _8:25 pm_

 _ShindouTakuto: ¿Te evita? No lo sabía…_

 _8:26 pm_

 _ShindouTakuto: Sobre el plan aún no sabemos gran cosa, nos llenamos de información histórica pero seguimos sin pistas._

 _8:26 pm_

 _YukimuraHyouga: Ya veo… ¿Podríamos volver al plan Uno?_

 _8:28 pm_

 _ShindouTakuto: ¿Por qué? Pensé que estabas de acuerdo con la decisión de Akane_

 _8:32 pm_

 _YukimuraHyouga: Lo estaba pero creo que al paso que van se tardarán demasiado, un clavo no saca a otro sin golpear fuerte._

 _8:35 pm_

 _ShindouTakuto: No te entiendo ¿A qué te refieres?_

 _8:37 pm_

 _YukimuraHyouga: Por favor regresemos al plan uno, yo me encargaré de convencer a Akane chan_

 _8:38 pm_

 _ShindouTakuto: ¿Cómo la vas a convencer?_

 _8:44 pm_

 _ShindouTakuto: Ella estaba muy segura de su decisión_

 _8:44 pm_

 _YukimuraHyouga: Le voy a robar los besos que sean necesarios, uno al día hasta que le lleguen al corazón y a la razón._

 _8:47 pm_

 _YukimuraHyuoga: No es ninguna clase de canción_

 _8:47_

 _YukimuraHyouga: Voy a tener cuidado de que no nos miren ya sé que ella cree que nos están observando._

 _8:48 pm_

 _ShindouTakuto:…_

 _8:50 pm_

 _ShindouTaluto: Haz lo que quieras yo no tengo problemas_

 _8:51 pm_

 _YukimuraHyouga: Gracias, luego te veo._

 _8:52 pm_

 _YukimuraHyuoga se desconectó._

* * *

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Al final termine actualizando hoy por un problema llamado "se me olvido que el miércoles tengo que trabajar en una exposición xdxd". Vale que el problema en el que están no es nada fácil de manejar y me parece adorable la idea de que Akane sea quien calme al pianista llorón uwu.**_

 _ **Como dudo mucho poder actualizar en esta semana o si lo hago seria hasta el domingo, subiré un capitulo más hoy mismo... El plan era tres capítulos semanales así que no estaría rompiendo con mi propósito inicial . Los subiría todos en pvtiza pero no puedo porque... aun no la acabo (? XD**_

 _ **Bueno sin más ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización: en unos horitas o menos :v_


	8. Capítulo Ocho

_**Capítulo Ocho Love &Lies...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

El castaño estaba preparándose para disfrutar de su regalo de cumpleaños, emocionado de tener alguien con quien compartir un buen recuerdo relacionado a la música que más amaba, Shindou considero que algún día podría enseñarle a tocar el piano a Akane, la chica dijo que le gustaba pero que no sabia y le daba pena entrar en un taller para aprender. Su peli rosa amigo fue a su casa un día antes con la intención de ayudarlo para su "cita", a pesar de que él le dijo muchas veces que no lo era.

 **-Trata de tomar su mano, si ella se da cuenta y no la quita es que también le gustas**

 **-¡No es una cita! –** Dijo irritado, era el noveno consejo que su amigo le daba, lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lo decía por experiencia o algo así, simplemente lo leía de una página de internet que seguramente consultaban personas desesperadas, algo sin sentido ya que al final de todo tendrían una pareja asignada.

 **-Shindou tu entrevista será pronto y sabes lo que pasa si se dan cuenta de que no se gustan aunque sea un poco.**

El comentario de su mejor amigo hizo que se sintiera un verdadero estúpido, todo el tiempo la respuesta la tuvo ahí, no había persona que estuviera más conocimientos en el sistema de notificaciones o su nombre popular "Hilo rojo de la ciencia" que el peli rosa frente a él. Shindou tenía entendido que el tío de Kirino estaba trabajando con el gobierno así que por obvias razones sabia tanto.

 **-No sé lo que pasa Kirino**

 **-Fácil rompen el compromiso entre los dos involucrados-** El corazón de Shindou dio un vuelco, eso era lo que necesitaban, si demostraban no quererse podrían librarse de esa tontería… el problema era si obtendrían consecuencias por reprobar una entrevista, para empezar ¿Se podía reprobar una entrevista?

 **-Quita esa cara de felicidad Shindou, si rompen ese compromiso de inmediato te asignan a alguien más esta vez de forma más forzada, el nombre que le pusieron es "Recalculo de resultados"… Pasan directamente a hacer que vivan en la misma casa y te puedes imaginar lo que sucede si dos chicos en la adolescencia harían solos, claro con un poco de iniciativa por parte de los agentes encargados.**

 **-No te entiendo**

 **-Eres muy lento Shindou ¡los drogan! Esos son casos extremos, son obligados a estar juntos por una pequeña tercera persona-** ¿Qué clase de chiflados son ellos? Todo sonaba tan estúpido, tan irreal ¿Qué ganaban haciendo eso? ¿Por qué tanto control? Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto solo llegaba a la misma conclusión... Era simplemente una increíble estupidez- **casi no sucede ya que como te puedes imaginar en la mayoría de los casos la asignación termina siendo un completo éxito.**

 **-Tu sabes que eso es una tremenda estupidez ¡Ellos no pueden elegir con quien te debes quedar!**

 **-Se le conoce como la ciencia del amor Shindou, desde hace tres generaciones los matrimonios se generan así.-** La tranquilidad con lo que decía aquellas palabras dejaban al oji carmín increíblemente enojado.

 **-Me sé de memoria esa historia, no necesito que me la expliques de nuevo.**

 **-No entiendo porque te enojas Shindou, quien te toco fue alguien maravilloso, si te vuelven a asignar a alguien más no creo que corras con la misma suerte o al revés… a ella le podría tocarle un patán-** El tono en lo que lo decía tomo toda la atención del castaño, el mismo tono que él usaba cuando hablaba de esa ley, repugnancia, asco- **Yo tampoco estoy tan de acuerdo con esa ley, aparte de quitarte el derecho a elegir con quien estar, te imponen a quien ellos consideran tu mejor opción. Su opinión a veces es una mierda, el marido asignado de una amiga se aprovechó mucho de su condición de "futuro esposo".**

 **-…**

No importaba que le dijeran, cada cosa nueva de la que se enteraba acerca de esa lay solo hacía que la odiará cada vez más… solo imaginarse que ella acabaría con un tipo que no la protegiera como se debía lo hacía querer golpear algo, no permitiría que le tocaran siquiera un pelo, ella era de las personas más amables que había conocido en su vida, se sentiría el peor humano sobre la tierra si eso llegara a pasar.

 **-No te quería asustar Shindou, es solo que deberías pensar también un poco en la seguridad de Akane antes de ser tan imprudente.**

" _Cuida a tu pareja chico"_ Las palabras del peli blanco volvieron a su cabeza, lo que él sintió como una amenaza pronto se convirtió en un consejo mal dado.

 **-Le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera…-** Era un imprudente de eso ya se había dado cuenta

 **-¿He? ¿De que hablas? ¿A quién le dijiste?**

 **-A nadie… olvídalo-** Tenía que hablar con Yukimira lo más pronto posible, sacudió su cabeza varias veces, él ya había prometido que Akane estaría con la persona que quería pero parecía que ese objetivo se hacía cada vez más distante, recordó lo que el chico de Hokkaido le había dicho y decidió mandarle un mensaje, quizá lo mejor desde un principio era alejarlos más que intentar acercarlos.

Solo en lo que encontraba una forma de salirse de todo ese problema.

 **-Bien Shindou, ya sé que no has besado a ninguna chica a voluntad así que qué he buscado en internet, no uses la lengua la primera vez o ella se va a enojar-** Su preocupación y seriedad se fue al traste después de escuchar tal comentario.

- **¡Kirino Ranmaru! Otra frase de esas y te vas a arrepentir.**

 **-Bueno esta bien, no quiero verte llorar-** Hasta ahí llego su límite, agarró lo primero que encontró –que curiosamente fue el reloj que el mismo peli rosa le regalo- y se lo tiro a la cara, que el chico lo atrapará sin ningún problema lo hizo enojar mucho más. Después de acabar los preparativos para su cita no cita, la respuesta del peli azul llego.

-0-

 _YukimuraHyouga: Lo logre, en los últimos cuatro días he logrado robarle un beso diario, no lo tomo bien al principio pero creo que falta poco para que ceda._

 _9:52 pm_

-0-

Intento sonreír ante el mensaje, la peli ceniza a pesar de sospechar aún no se entera de nada, él encontraría la forma de que estuviera con quien quería y protegerla a la vez aun así…

Que raro… eso le dolió un poco.

* * *

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **Por esta parte de la historia me di cuenta que le lance puras malas noticias al castaño XD.**_

 _ **Bien, el recalculo vaya que es algo que sucede en el manga de Koi to uso pero yo lo voy a manejar de una manera un poco diferente porque en el manga no lo han explotado todavia (sigue en emisión).**_

 _ **Necesitaba a alguien que tuviera conexión con el gobierno y quién mejor que alguien cercano a Shindou (? xdxd. La verdad necesitaba meter a Kirino donde fuera y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió :v**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!** _

_Próxima actualización: 22/01/2019_


	9. Capitulo Nueve

**_Capitulo_** _ **Nueve love &Lies**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

El castaño no estaba ni feliz ni triste, todo había comenzado muy bien, él había ido por ella, en el camino hablaron casi sin parar, llegaron y se subieron a un par de juegos y tal como había prometido le gano un –muy- pequeño conejo de peluche… todo estaba resultando divertido y definitivamente estaba emocionado, claro que su cita no cita termino estropeada por el "casual" encuentro de su mejor amigo de él y la mejor amiga de ella.

Sintió como alguien los estaba siguiendo, el castaño pensó que eran esas despreciables personas del ministerio pero gran sorpresa se llevó cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no lo eran, Akane fue la primera en señalarlos, no eran para nada discretos porque aparentemente llevaban un conejo seis veces más grande.

Aunque no desaprovechó la oportunidad que tenía para molestar a ese peli rosa burlón.

 **-Así que ¿Están en una cita chicos?**

 **-¿He? Claro que no Shindou, solo los estábamos siguiendo en su cita-** Claro que no contaba con el descaro de la peli naranja, Akane solo suspiro acostumbrada al carácter de su amiga. Algo decepcionado recordó que aun podía burlarse de que le ganará un conejo a la chica.

 **-Pero si te gano un peluche Seto san, no seas cruel-** Su mejor amigo parecía estar avergonzado, escondió su sonrojo detrás del ruedor gigante que curiosamente estaba cargando él. La chica en vez de mostrar algo de timidez soltó una sonora carcajada como si el castaño hubiera dicho algo tremendamente gracioso.

 **-Ese lo gane yo Shindou, no va con mi estilo así que… Akane te lo regalo**

 **-¡¿HE?! Espe-Espera Midori chan-** Ni tiempo le dio a la peli ceniza acabar su oración que un conejo que media la mitad que ella terminó en sus brazos, Shindou quería burlarse algún día del peli rosa pero tampoco era una persona cruel sin sentimientos… en parte esa chica no solo había humillado a Kirino sino que a él también, como si hablarán con las miradas los dos juraron jamás hablar de ello.

En el resto de las atracciones la peli naranja se la pasaba o jalando a la más pequeña enseñándole cosas "interesantes" o empujándola cerca del castaño, mientras que Shindou y Kirino eran una especie de burros de carga para la peli naranja, alguien debía cargar el conejo colosal y quien más que su "futuro esposo". Sacándole algo bueno a todo eso no era el único que estaba sufriendo, Kirino parecía arrepentirse de haber escuchado a Midori, le tocaba a él ir por la comida y cargar los pequeños premios que la chica obtenía.

Shindou solo contaba el tiempo en el que el festival comenzara, podía disfrutar de su música favorita en compañía de alguien agradable… Claro como si las cosas salieran como él quería, resultaba que los dos muchachos también contaban con sus propios boletos, increíble casualidad que los asientos estuvieran juntos.

 **-Midori chan me ayudo a conseguir las entradas, lo-lo siento yo no sabía que compro cuatro-** Trato de sonreír, no era culpa de la chica, era culpa de sus dos amigos entrometidos… Solo esperaba no tener que sentarse a lado de cualquiera de los dos, no lo decía por ser grosero pero se podía imaginar que después de media hora terminaría escuchando ronquidos más que la música.

 **-No te preocupes, vayamos a sentarnos.**

 **-Shindou san… tengo que decirle algo, casi toda la semana Yuki-** Él la tomo de la mano y la jalo a sentarse, ya sabía que le quería decir, todavía no terminaba de procesar lo que el peli rosa le dijo el día anterior, solo sabia una cosa… Quería verla feliz y si para eso tenía que evitar darle información, lo haría. Él no era tan engreído para decir que ya la conocía completamente pero sabía lo suficiente como para creer que si ella se enteraba poco le interesarían sus sentimientos y se casaría sin objeciones.

Si se ponía a pensar ya no estaba tan en contra de casarse pero seguía firme con la idea de que todos deberían estar con quien se quiere, ese peli azul debe apresurarse a convencerla, que ella le quiera decir significa que lo estaba considerando su prometido y eso es lo que menos quería, él y ella solo eran buenos amigos así que no debía darle explicaciones.

 **-Vamos a disfrutar ¿Okey?-** Aunque la chica parecía lastimada le sonrió para luego asentir, el concierto simplemente fue maravilloso, como se había imaginado después de una hora los otros dos chicos ya estaban completamente dormidos, Shindou debía admitir que estaba orgulloso, las primeras canciones eran de las más tranquilas y que ellos resistieran fue una gran hazaña.

Midori se quedó con el conejo grande para usarlo como almohada, el peli rosa estaba a punto de caer dormido sobre el hombro de la peli ceniza por lo que tuvieron que cambiar de asientos a petición del castaño. Pequeñas palabras y comentarios sobre las canciones hicieron la noche bastante linda para Shindou, definitivamente disfruto mucho de su regalo.

De camino a casa tanto el peli rosa como la peli naranja parecían tener todas las energías del mundo, como último trabajo para Kirino –cosa que lo hizo quejarse- Midori lo mando con Akane a comprar algunas bebidas y un recuerdo antes de irse de aquel parque tan extravagante. El castaño no tenía mucho de qué hablar con la muchacha así que solo se quedó en silencio.

 **-Muy bien Shindou va siendo hora de que me expliques todo esto**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-** El ojo carmín se estaba acostumbrando a ese sentimiento de sorpresa que ya podía aparentar estar tranquilo.

 **-No soy una tonta, ella ya había acordado con Yukimura que en cuanto le llegara la notificación a uno de los dos simplemente serian un recuerdo para el otro… entonces ¿Por qué de repente el tipo sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental se aferra a que sigan juntos? La respuesta eras tú.**

 **-No te entiendo… como puedo ser yo la respuesta, yo solo le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera.**

 **-¿Lo sabe Akane?**

El castaño negó con la cabeza, por alguna razón esa conversación lo estaba asustando un poco.

 **-Y por lo que veo no tienes intención de decirlo**

 **-No… tu la conoces en cuanto se entere va a dejar de pensar en ella, debe estar con quien ama**

 **-Ya veo, si esa es tu postura no diré nada… a mi opinión los dos son tal para cual Shindou, ninguno está pensando en sí mismos, solo que ella está atrapada en el pasado y tú en el futuro… ¿No han considerado el presente?**

 **-Deja de decir cosas tan confusas**

 **-Esta será la última, capitán, no conoces a Akane… Te aconsejaría que fueras sincero con ella y que lo seas contigo mismo porque si siguen por ese camino yo no les veo un Happy end. Deja de ser un mentiroso y no hagas que ella también se convierta en una.**

 **-Yo no soy ningún mentiroso**

El ambiente estaba tan denso que sin problemas un cuchillo lo cortaría, para la fortuna del castaño sus amigos ya habían regresado, traían las bebidas y una pequeña bandera con el logotipo del lugar.

- **¿Qué clase de recuerdo es ese? ¡Kirino!**

 **-No sabía que traer, además ya no tengo dinero, Akane me tuvo que prestar.**

 **-Es bonito Midori chan, míralo… su mascota es adorable.**

Mientras los chicos discutían, Shindou no podía olvidar lo que le dijo Midori ¿Es que de verdad no podía tener un día bueno? Estaba tan serio que no se dio cuenta cuando la peli ceniza le puso aquella bandera en la mano, esa bandera por una extraña razón ahora le pertenecía y cada vez que la veía a pesar de lo estresante de la plática con la peli naranja solo podía considerarlo como el recuerdo de un excelente día.

* * *

-0-

 _ **¡Actualización salvaje aparece!**_

 _ **Esta fue oficialmente la semana mas pesada que he tenido(bueno quizá no pero ya estaba arta :v) Ni siquiera pude dejar una review decente en el fic de Yuka san (amo esa historia a pesar de que me deprime :"D) y tampoco pude contestar con el amor que debía a las reviews (Maryy :v) Bien, tengo dos buenas razones para actualizar antes de la fecha acordada.**_

 _ **Uno: Me ca** en la tarea que me están dejando mis profesores, se les olvida que tengo otras materias :D**_

 _ **Dos: A pesa de no tener tiempo para casi nada me metí a un taller los martes y jueves xdxd, así es imposible que mañana actualice.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **En esta parte de la historia empieza a tomar sentido del porque se llama "Amor y mentiras" uwu. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización: 25/01/2019_


	10. Capítulo Diez

_**Love &Lies... Capítulo Diez**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

Como se estaba haciendo costumbre Akane se encontraba en su casa, lo hacían un poco por seguridad ya que el padre de la chica siempre lo quedaba mirando raro, Akane le explicaba que su papá no lo odiaba solo que era algo sobreprotector, problemas de ser la única hija de aquel matrimonio.

Llego el día de su entrevista y las advertencias de su mejor amigo seguían clavadas en su cabeza, no podían reprobar ese cuestionario aunque honestamente creía imposible que eso sucediera. Los agentes encargados a su caso habían llegado exactamente a la hora acordada, los cuatro estaban sentados en la sala unos frente a otros.

 **-Muy bien ya nos conocen pero haremos otra presentación ¿Okey? Ya saben porque Takuto kun se la salto-** Volviéndolo a pensar en verdad el castaño había sido muy grosero con ellos- **Mi nombre es Makino Chisa y este es mi compañero Osaka Ryota, somos trabajadores del ministerio en el área de salud, trabajo y bienestar.**

 **-Mucho gusto-** Contestaron todos al unísono, el grito de la peli roja se escuchaba sobre todas las voces.

- **Muy bien ¿Empezamos?**

 **-Vas demasiado rápido, primero tenemos que dar la introducción-** Soltó algo fastidiado el peli blanco, Chisa solo asintió también algo molesta, aparentemente no se llevaban tan bien como los dos muchachos creían.

 **-Se llama a estos matrimonios "El hilo rojo de la ciencia", a mi parecer el punto fuerte de este proyecto es la gran cantidad de información que recolecta. Se dice que el 50% de su personalidad está determinada por sus genes. Desde antes de entrar a preparatoria a la edad de 15 años se les asigna diferentes encuestas y pruebas.**

 **-Los exámenes Físicos en primavera, el examen de moral durante el segundo periodo-** Agrego Ryota

- **Los que van determinando sus patrones, su acoplamiento. El truco consiste en seleccionar a su pareja a los 16 años, antes de que su personalidad este completamente desarrollado, hay casos en los que se atrasa hasta los veinte por diversos factores pero esa es una minoría de no más del 6%.**

 **-Nuestro grado de precisión es algo de lo que podemos presumir, con nuestro respaldo científico la posibilidad de un fallo es muy baja** \- La forma en lo que decían todo dejo impresionado al castaño, era como si se hubieran aprendido todo un monólogo de memoria.

 **-Ah, por cierto, nuestros estándares no suelen tener la apariencia externa en cuenta-** Sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza la mujer de no más de veinticinco años de edad se acercó al castaño, el muchacho de inmediato se puso de pie para mantener distancias pero la mujer se aprovechó para abrazarlo por detrás, no podían culparlo de que su rostro se volviera increíblemente rojo, el pecho de Chisa estaba pegado a su espalda- **Cuando ves una belleza, quieres salir con ella o cuando ves a alguien con pechos grandes piensas que esta buena, ¿Verdad?**

En su vida se le quedaría viéndole los pechos a ninguna chica, la peli roja lo soltó y regreso a mirarlos de frente a los dos. Shindou quería cubrir el sonrojo de su cara que era más por vergüenza por haber caído en la trampa de aquella mujer, Akane jamás se burlaría de él pero por alguna razón que ella lo viera lo dejo en pánico.

 **-Pero después de muchos años de análisis-** La peli roja continuo como si nada hubiera pasado- **hemos determinado que teniendo en cuenta la preferencia física en realidad hacen los matrimonios más propensos a fallar. La gente no se enamora de la apariencia física. Esa es la conclusión científica. Entonces ¿Qué opinan? En realidad es bastante romántico ¿Verdad?**

 **-Así que después de escuchar todo esto ¿Qué les parece el uno al otro en este momento?-** El peli blanco saco un cigarro que de inmediato le arrebato la peli roja.

¿Qué pensaban el uno del otro? El castaño volteo a verla, cuando se encontró con la mirada de ella de inmediato aparto la vista. Esos tipos habían pintado aquel programa como una especie de milagro de la ciencia y ahora le habían soltado una pregunta a la que ni siquiera tenía una respuesta clara

 **-¡Primero Takuto kun!-** La mirada de los tres sobre él lo tenían increíblemente nervioso, solo tenía que ser honesto ¿Verdad? Era el consejo que le dio Kirino, solo sé honesto, pero hace unos días Midori le había dicho mentiroso.

 **-Ya sé que ella será mi esposa pero mi cabeza me dice que está mal**

 **-Bien, no te preocupes es algo bastante común ¿Y tú Akane chan?-** Chisa le sonrió cálidamente a los dos muchachos, sonrisa que le pareció extraña al castaño.

 **-Yo-yo… creo que… no soy la persona indicada para él, el es muy lindo y amable pero… no creo que seamos muy compatibles.**

Por unos momentos el cuarto quedo en silencio, tanto Ryota como Chisa se miraron para después asentir… Shindou sintió como si el mundo se le cayera encima ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo Akane?!Él ya sabía que ella no lo quería a él pero no tenía que ir a decirles a esos tipos, claro que había forma de reprobar esa dichosa entrevista y era con respuestas como esas. En ese momento se quiso golpear, debió haberle dicho las posibles consecuencias, no lo hizo porque no la quería preocupar pero… que frustrado estaba ahora.

 **-Hacen muy buena pareja-** Sonrió la mujer tranqulizando un poco al pianista- **y díganme ¿Ya compartieron uno o dos besos?**

Toda la calma que obtuvo tras escuchar el "buena pareja" se fue al diablo cuando menciono la palabra "beso". La peli ceniza negó agitando los brazos completamente roja de la cara, mientras que él se limitó a negar una y otra vez con la cabeza.

 **-Inocentones ¿He?**

 **-Bueno era de esperarse apenas llevan un mes emparejados, aunque tampoco sería raro que ya tuvieran relaciones, muchas parejas en menos de un mes comienzan con su vida sexual, está bien comenzar temprano ya que después de todo en un futuro cercano estarán casados.**

Akane parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, aunque sonará exagerado él podía ver claramente el humo salir de los oídos de la chica, por su parte sí que estaba acalorado pero creía que se podía controlar.

 **-Bueno eso fue todo muchachos, pronto les llegara un anuncio sobre una clase especial** **de nuestra parte ¡Diviértanse! Bye byee!**

Después de que los dos adultos se fueron Akane también lo hizo y la podía entender, él mismo ahora estaba avergonzado, no le duro mucho porque la molestia se adueñó otra vez… ellos les vendieron la idea de pareja perfecta y él estaba a punto de comprarla, ahora estaba mucho más decidido.. él haría todo lo posible para que Akane fuera feliz, ya no tendría que preocuparse por la entrevista, ahora solo sería la felicidad de la peli ceniza su prioridad, Yukimura tendría que ir más enserio para que ella no se echara para atrás porque si a ella si lograron engañarla sería un problema.

Ya no estaba tan en contra del matrimonio forzado pero si lo estaba de que Akane se casara con él queriendo a alguien más.

* * *

-0-

 _ **¡Hola! Acababa de ver una parodia loquendo del capítulo de Orion (que me decepciono un poco por cierto :"v) y la verdad al revisar por última vez el capítulo como que lo leí todo raro xdxd No sé, no me acabo de gustar esta vez pero espero que a ustedes si.**_

 _ **Fue la semana más relajada que he tenido a pesar de que tuviera dos exámenes y mi escuela se incendiara dos veces C: pero el lado bueno de todo esto es que sacaron muy buenos memes :D. Con la novedad que ya tengo una aproximación de cuanto durará este fic y es alrededor de 25 capítulos así de cortos.**_

 _ **Bueno sin más ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización: 27/01/2019_


	11. Capítulo Once

_**Love &Lies... Capítulo Once**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

No importaba cuantas veces intentará decirle al castaño que Yukimura la había estado besando, el chico parecía cambiarle el tema de inmediato, quizá los besos solo habían sido en la mejilla aun así se sentía como un horrible ser humano, no podía entender como había gente que podía engañar a su pareja sin dificultades, lo peor de todo es que cada vez que el peli azul le recordaba la razón por la que se alejó del castaño en su tercer año estaba a punto de decir que sí a ese maldito plan. Para el colmo de males sus investigaciones no los estaban llevando a ningún lado y siendo honesta ya se estaba cansando.

Shindou no paraba de repetir que encontrarían la forma de romper el compromiso, después de la entrevista parecía que agarró todavía más convicción que antes ¿Eso le dolía? Quizá un poco, estaba comenzando a pensar que la idea de ser su esposa no le gustaba ni un poco al castaño, estaba acostumbrada a ser invisible para él pero es muy diferente no ser vista por el chico a un constante rechazo diario. Ella ya había hecho un trato con el peli azul, una vez que le llegará la notificación a alguno de los dos tendrían que separarse, ella sabía que Yukimura la quería proteger pero al paso que iban el peli azul seria quien más lastimado saldría de aquello.

Y quizá una tercera persona más...

¿Le gustaba Yukimura? Si, definitivamente le gustaba, diría que lo amaba pero ella sabía muy bien que no se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, al parecer su amor no fue tan fuerte porque tan pronto comenzó a pesar mucho tiempo con el castaño terminó pensando solo en él.

 **-Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez-** En especial ese día ya que… Yukimura cumplía dieciséis años.

 **-¿Con que vas a acabar?-** Akane dio un grito, había olvidado que su "prometido" tomo la costumbre de ir a dejarla y traerla de la escuela.

 **-Con nada, so-solo pensaba een voz alta… Shindou san, hoy tengo que ir a otro lado así que…**

 **-¿Vas a saltarse las clases?-** No quería mentirle, su madre le había dicho que una vez empezabas con las mentiras no las podías dejar especialmente en una relación –claro que no eran novios pero estaban comprometidos- Las mentiras era tan malas al punto de que algún día podrías acabar mintiéndote a ti mismo.

 **-Pues yo… Nun-nunca lo hago así que… hoy es un caso especial**

 **-Está bien ¿No quieres que te acompañe?-** El castaño la miraba extraño, era una terrible mentirosa así que prefirió irse a las respuestas cortas y llenas de pánico.

 **-No se preocupe, yo puedo ir sola debería ir a la escuela tiene entrenamiento ¿Verdad?-** Sabia muy bien que en vez de convencerlo solo estaba logrando verse aún más sospechosa **,** la única opción que le quedaba era mentir pero se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, no mentiría jamás a menos de que fuera necesario, casos demasiados particulares o demasiado triviales- **Shindou san no voy a mentirle, tengo que ir a comprar algo así que…**

Aparentemente el castaño mal entendió lo que ella quería comprar, aunque él no se lo dijera, el muchacho puso exactamente la misma cara que ponen la mayoría de los chicos cuando una mujer habla acerca de aquel día en cada mes, aunque se muriera por decirle que estaba equivocado prefirió eso a tener que comprar el regalo de Yukimura frente a él.

Fue al centro comercial a comprarle algo similar a lo que él le había dado cuando se interesó en él, fue realmente duro encontrar esa misma pieza en el color que quería aunque definitivamente valía la pena hacerlo por él, después de todo… Yukimura había hecho muchas cosas por ella. Después de un largo viaje de regreso fue al parque donde había citado al peli azul, el mismo donde ella había recibido su notificación.

 **-Akane chan-** Ella estaba realmente agradecida que él siempre la recibiera con una sonrisa.

 **-Yukimura kun ¡Felicidades! Hoy es tu cumple-cumpleaños número dieciséis-** Sus ojos comenzaron a picarle un poco, en realidad le dolía un poco que las cosas hubieran terminado así, en ese momento volvió a sentir ese odio hacia sí misma, si hubiera nacido en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, ahora mismo estaría festejando el cumpleaños de uno de los chicos más lindos que en su vida había conocido

 **-Que hayas escogido este lugar duele un poco ¿Sabes?**

Solo ese día, solo esos pequeños momentos, solo en esta ocasión en particular se permitiría volver solo un año atrás, corrió a abrazar al muchacho y liberó lo que había estado sintiendo, quería pedirle perdón por lo débil que fue su amor, quería pedirle perdón por un momento haberle mentido a él… No tenía la intención, al principio vaya que quería romper el compromiso para volver a estar con él pero pronto la realidad la golpeó, el lugar en el que vivían donde las mentiras eran prohibidas y el amor estaba impuesto no podía dejar al peli azul esperándola por siempre.

Ahora menos ya que no solo lastimaria a alguien muy importante para ella, sino que quizá a otra chica que no lo merecía.

 **-Lo sé, lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho.**

 **-No te preocupes, me imagine que así acabaría, ya sé que habíamos acordado algo pero no podía permitir que acabarás donde comenzaste… aunque viéndolo bien Shindou no es un mal tipo, espero que algún día se enamore de ti**

 **-… Ven te quiero enseñar mi regalo-** De su mochila saco el pequeño cisne de color rosa, podría estar muy estereotipado porque él le dio uno azul hace ya casi dos años pero era el regalo que quería darle.

 **-Es precioso, justo al que te di cuando nos despedimos en… ¿Tercero? Eran vacaciones ¿Verdad?, Gracias Akame chan, solo mi sempai se quedaba conmigo a entrenar a pesar de que todos se iban, hiciste lo mismo por mí, no tengo palabras para expresarte lo mucho que te quiero.**

 **-Creo que la palabra es la correcta, Te quiero.**

 **-Te quiero…**

 **-Te quiero**

 **-Te quiero Akane chan**

 **-Te-te quiero Yukimura kun-** El peli azul le sonrió, justo así había sido el momento en el que había recibido su notificación, el peli azul la tomo de la barbilla, ella sabia que estaba mal así que se apartó, cuando ella se paró para marcharse Yukimura la tomo de la mano.

 **-Sé lo que piensas, no te preocupes, él mismo me dijo que lo hiciera.-** Antes de poder preguntarle a que se refería ya la había besado en los labios. Ahí justo ahí, algo dentro de ella se había roto.

* * *

-0-

 _ **¿Apresurado? No lo sé pero la verdad ya queria que llegara este momento xd**_

 _ **En lo personal detesto cuando las personas se quedan estancados con alguien y más si el tipo es un maldito topo ciego C:, aun así esta parejita es mi bella excepción, digo yo tuve momento en los que ame a Shindou con todo mi kokoro y otros en los que lo odiaba pero vaya ese chico es un amor! es como el tercer husbando de Inazuma solo siendo superado por el bebe Fubuki y Kirino arhe.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo es como un flasback enorme pero después de ese se viene mi favorito XD**_

 _ **Sin más ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización: 31/01/2019_


	12. Capítulo Doce

_**Love &Lies Doce **_

_**-0-**_

* * *

 _Seis meses antes._

Todos parecían hablar solo del sistema de notificaciones, ella era de las tontas que pensaban que era algo romántico aquella forma de emparejar a las personas ya que sería algo muy precioso –imposible- que terminarás emparejada con la persona que te gusta, era como una doble confirmación. Solo que particularmente ese día no lo veía tan bonito ¿La razón? Ese día cumplía dieciséis.

Las probabilidades de que su marido asignado fuera Yukimura eran increíblemente pequeñas aun así soñar no costaba nada ¿Cuándo se había enamorado de él? No estaba muy segura, en los dos primeros años de secundaria había quedado maravillada por un chico considerado casi perfecto, ella no se fijó en él por ser "guapo" –no lo negaba, era bastante bien parecido-, ni por ser el candidato a próximo capitán del equipo de futbol, ni por el talento que tenía para tocar el piano, su amabilidad, su fragilidad, su falta de confianza en el mismo la habían cautivado, era como una persona muy fácil de ver pero a la vez tan imposible acercarse. Estuvo aferrada a un amor platónico por dos años hasta que algo extraño les ocurrió.

No podía recordar por alguna razón todo con claridad, varias veces pensó que había sido un sueño completamente extraño ¡Viajar en el tiempo! Ufff eso era imposible, aun así la imagen de una chica morena le aparecía en la cabeza cada vez que fijaba su cámara en el castaño. Poco a poco encerró ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de su mente y ahí fue cuando conoció a alguien bastante parecido al castaño.

La diferencia es que para ese peli azul ella no era invisible, bueno eso ya no importaba ese día muy probablemente le asignarán a su pareja y tenía que reconocer que ni en sus mejores sueños seria el príncipe de la nieve, en parte porque al chico le faltaban ciertos meses para cumplir la edad requerida. Él la cito en un parque muy cerca de su escuela para darle un regalo.

 **-Akane chan ¡Felicidades! Me gusta cuando te pones moños así que… bueno te traje uno, sé que no es mucho pero espero que te guste.**

 **-Es precioso Yukimura kun… Gra-gracias-** Quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, ella se tenía que despedir pero el muchacho no se movía, como si estuviera un conflicto mental que lo dejaba congelado, la chica no podía esperar más y estando a punto de irse él por fin hablo.

 **-… ¿Querrías salir conmigo?**

 **-Yu-yukimura kun, yo… tu sabes que hoy… yo…-** La felicidad que sentía era igual a la tristeza que la invadió, la triste y cruel realidad.

 **-Que dure lo que tenga que durar, que sean unos minutos o unas horas, no me importaría.-** Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer, después de un abrazo y lo que sería el primer beso de ambos su relación se formalizó, que el aviso no le llegara ese ni al siguiente día provocaron que la esperanza de la peli ceniza creciera, quizá solo quizá ella si estaba destinada a quedarse al lado del segundo príncipe de la nieve.

 _Cuatro meses después_

Como de costumbre se encontraban en aquel parque compartiendo un momento juntos, en la escuela todos habían pensado que su pareja asignada había sido el peli azul y ella no tuvo la oportunidad de desmentir aquello aunque en un par de meses quizá eso se cumpliría.

En caso de que a alguno le llegara el aviso ya habían hecho un trato, aunque la idea la dejaba un poco triste no podrían dañar a alguien más por más que quisieran estar juntos, cada momento lo estaban viviendo con el temor de esa notificación y el día ya había llegado.

 **-¿Yamana Akane?-** Una hermosa mujer peli roja que no aparentaba más de veinticinco años le sonrió, acompañada de un hombre peli blanco igual de atractivo, verlos era como un pequeño contraste, la mujer lucia tan simpática y alegre mientras que el otro era serio y reservado. La idea de que se veían muy bien juntos cruzó por la mente de la chica.

 **-Si-si ¿En qué les pu-puedo ayudar?-** Yukimura se había puesto frente a ella de forma protectora y es que a pesar de la apariencia la vestimenta formal que ellos llevaban daba un poco de miedo.

 **-Mucho gusto Yamana Akane chan, mi nombre es Makino Chisa y este es mi compañero Osaka Ryota, somos empleados del ministerio en el área de salud, trabajo y bienestar-** Los ojos lilas miraron fijamente a los azules de él, el momento ya había llegado y ella simplemente sonrió con un asentimiento por parte de él. ¿Lo iba a aceptar así sin más? No tenía otra opción, se les había advertido que todos los amores que tuvieran antes serian una mentira, aun así querer a ese chico no le parecía nada falso.

 **-Mucho gusto-** Sin muchas quejas acepto la información y el folder con los datos de su prometido.

 **-¡Felicidades Yamana chan! Usted ha sido la elegida como la próxima novia por el sistema de notificaciones**.

- **Gra-Gracias Makino san-** ¿Estaba triste? Por supuesto que lo estaba, en ese momento quería llorar pero hubo algo que la hizo sentí un poco mejor.

 **-Gracias a ti Akane chan, eres de las pocas personas que no nos miraron como si quisieran matarnos… Estaré a cargo de tu caso así que nos veremos seguido, si quieres puedes decirme Chisa-** La sonrisa sincera de esa mujer la había dejado más tranquila aunque seguía afectada, después de despedirse se quedó a solas con el peli azul.

 **-Ahí acabo ¿He? Fue muy lindo mientras duro**

 **-Lo-lo lamento Yukimura kun, te hice perder el tiempo-** Claro que había terminado llorando, se refugió en los brazos de su ahora ex novio mientras él trataba de calmarla. Por insistencia del peli azul la chica abrió el folder para conocer a su "prometido", el mundo prácticamente se le cayo encima al ver el nombre de su primer amor escrito ahí, fue cuando recordó la fecha de cumpleaños del castaño… se suponía que mañana seria su cumpleaños.

La imagen de una chica morena con yukata volvió a golpear en su mente muy fuerte, Yukimira al ver el nombre –conocía toda la situación con el ex capitán del Raimon- termino enojado, era como si el tiempo que paso con la peli ceniza hubiera retrocedido para terminar sin siquiera ser un recuerdo, él había aceptado separarse de ella cuando llegara una notificación por que estaba muy consciente de la situación en la que estaban pero se negó rotundamente a dejar que ella terminara con él ¡¿Por qué de tantas personas en Japón?! ¡Tenía que ser el!

Ella tampoco había terminado muy feliz pero simplemente no podían hacer nada, resignarse era lo único que les quedaba.

 _Actualidad_

Decir que eso le dolió sería poco, su primera amiga cercana, su primera novia, su primer amor, no solo había rechazado un beso –a pesar de que antes ya la había besado varias veces- también lo había empujado casi llorando, cometió un error ¡Uno de los grandes!

Las semanas anteriores si la había besado pero solo fue en la mejilla, frente, mano… Shindou le había dicho que debería ir más rápido porque seguramente esos agentes le habían vendido la idea de pareja perfecta, fue un error, él conocía bien la postura de ella ante la infidelidad, cuando intento acercarse ella se alejaba más. Verla llorar le rompió el corazón.

 **-Yukimura kun por favor no te acerques… no-no qui-quiero molestarme contigo, quie-ro pensar que esto fue un error tanto tuyo como mío**

 **-Akane chan ¡Lo siento!** \- Ya ni siquiera trato detenerla, solo esperaba que lo pudiera perdonar y poder continuar al menos como los mejores amigos que eran, Akane no le dijo nada, simplemente se fue dejándolo ahí. Tenía que advertirle a Shindou que ni se le ocurriera decirle que sabía acerca de eso…

Ahora el único que podía hacerla feliz era ese castaño y con su corazón casi en calma lo podía aceptar.

* * *

 _ **...**_

 _ **Realmente no tengo gran cosa que decir acerca de este capítulo xd o al menos ya no me acuerdo porque lo escribí a inicios de Enero.**_

 _ **Quizá es un poco confuso así que explicaré el porque considero que fue tan sencillo que Yukimura y Akane dejaran su relación sin muchos más problemas... Una relación no se empieza -o al menos no deberia- con la idea de terminar, es como si estuvieras aceptando el poco amor que le tienes a tu pareja o que dejaste de hacer que cada día el otro se enamorará más de ti, en otras palabras el contexto fue como muy lo haré para no arrepentirme después nwn**_

 _ **Más adelante "alguien" 7u7 lo dira más directamente, por lo mientras espero que les haya gustado todo este alboroto tan apresurado xdxd**_

 _ **Sin más ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización 04/02/2019_


	13. Capítulo Trece

_**Love &Lies Trece **_

_**-0-**_

* * *

El aviso de la famosa clase especial por fin había llegado, Shindou y Sangoku fueron mandados más temprano de lo normal a sus casas, prácticamente solo estuvieron una hora en la escuela. El ojí carmín solo pensaba si su "prometida" iba a ir, el día anterior la había visto actuando demasiado raro, no creía que ella fuera de las que se escapaban de la escuela pero así fue, cuando fue a su escuela a recogerla Midori le dijo que Akane no había ido. Ella le dijo que solo iba ir a comprar algo ¿Le mintió? ¿Eso era siquiera posible? Por parte de la peli naranja se entero que el peli azul tampoco había estado en sus últimas clases, si fue a verlo no tenia porque mentirle, él sabía perfectamente que los dos se gustaban, solo tenía que decirle que fue a ver a su novio en vez de sacarlo de ahí con una excusa muy extraña, quizá si debió seguirla...

 **-¿Por qué esa expresión Shindou?-** Su amigo pelo azabache estaba a lado de él, estaban en el edificio del ministerio exclusivo del programa "Hilo rojo de la ciencia", para ser solo un edificio ocupado para seleccionar parejas era increíblemente grande –lo decía él que vivía en una mansión-. A su alrededor habían por lo menos unas cincuenta parejas chico/chica en su mayoría pero había un par chica/chica, chico/chico ¿La razón? A pesar de que el programa era para el incremento de la natalidad tampoco podrían permitir la cantidad de protestas que se obtendrían por la diversidad cultural/sexual.

Era otro punto para que todos vieran con buenos ojos el sistema de notificaciones.

 **-No sé de qué me hablas-** Samgoku no le respondió porque se quedó petrificado, una chica algo alta de pelo casi albino se acercó a ellos avergonzada, la chica era demasiado bonita como para creérselo, cuando se puso a lado de su sempai pudo ver claramente lo bien que se veían juntos ¿Así se veía con Akane?

 **-Déjame presentártela, ella es Taniyama Kana mi-mi esposa asignada-** La chica parecía estar enamorada de su amigo porque de inmediato cuando de su boca salió "esposa" lo sujeto del brazo, quizá esa cosa no se equivocaba tanto como él pensaba, el peli negro ya no había estado tan triste como al principio además a su ex novia también ya le había llegado la asignación- **Este es Shindou Takuto, un kohai del equipo de futbol.**

 **-Mucho gusto Shindou kun, Taichi me ha hablado bastante de ti-** La chica no parecía tan tímida como al principio la vio, se veía bastante energética al lado de Samgoku.

 **-Es un placer Taniyama san.**

 **-¿Y dónde está Yamana, Shindou? ¿No va a venir?-** Eso es lo que más quería saber, en menos de media hora iba empezar esa clase y no llegaba la peli ceniza- **Ho mira ahí está, Shindou háblale-** El castaño volteo hacia donde Samgoki le señalo, no le costo mucho reconocerla, quería preguntarle lo que había pasado pero prefirió tragarse la curiosidad seguramente ella trataría de decírselo después, ella era así. Con un pequeño saludo de la mano la chica también lo ubicó y camino hacia él.

 **-Un gusto volver a verlo Sangoku san-** Se le quedo viendo a la chica, el peli negro no tardo en presentarla, después de acabar en las presentaciones de las dos chicas, se quedaron callados un momento.

 **-Ustedes se ven muy bien juntos-** Taniyama soltó sonriendo, recibió una pequeña reprimenda del peli negro pero de inmediato rio estando de acuerdo, habían estado escuchando eso tan seguido que ya ni siquiera se sonrojaban como antes, cosa que le extraño por parte de Akane que era muy sencillo ponerla colorada.

 **-Se ven lindos ustedes también, Taniyama san, Sangoku san.**

Después de otras pequeñas conversaciones un altavoz sonó anunciando que todos los participantes del proyecto deberían entrar a una conferencia para después realizar una actividad, como los agentes encargados de Sangoku y Taniyama no eran los mismos ellos tuvieron que ir a otra sala. Cuando entraron se sentaron hasta la parte de atrás, muchas parejas estaban esparcidas por el cuarto con un mínimo espacio de 2x2 metros de privacidad, aun así Shindou era capaz de escuchar la plática de las dos parejas que estaban frente a ellos. Ella no había hablado casi nada por lo que el castaño imagino que Akane estaba pensando en cómo decirle lo que había pasado ayer, luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que la chica no tenía intenciones de hablar por lo que él inicio la conversación.

 **-Akane ¿Llegaste bien a la escuela?-** Pésima pregunta, ya sabía la respuesta.- **Me quede algo preocupado, debí haberte acompañado a comprar lo que necesitabas.**

 **-Mmm sí… si Shindou san, llegue perfectamente, usted tenia entrenamiento y yo no podía retenerlo, ya no piense en eso-** Estaba en shock… Ella en verdad le estaba mintiendo, las palabras de Midori cuando fueron al festival regresaron a su cabeza.

" _Te aconsejaría que fueras sincero con ella y que lo seas contigo mismo porque si siguen por ese camino yo no les veo un happy end. Deja de ser un mentiroso y no hagas que ella también se convierta en una"_

Esa oración que en su momento le parecía más un insulto estaba tomando sentido, aun así seguía sin entender ¿Por qué él era un mentiroso? Nunca le había mentido a Akane, solo no le decía algunas cosas para no preocuparla y él ¿En qué momento se mintió? ¿En que se estaba mintiendo? Olvidar lo que le había dicho la peli naranja fue un error.

 **-Akane...**

 **-¿Sucede algo Shindou san?**

 **-No es nada**

Por su parte ella solo se podía sentir culpable, era una completa tonta, en verdad no le quería mentir sobre algo tan importante pero no se sentía capaz de decirle ahí mismo sin soltarse a llorar, Yukimura la había decepcionado mucho, no quería enojarse con él por lo que prefirió olvidarlo, olvidarlo completamente en todos los aspectos así que para ella ese desliz no sucedió. Aunque eso significará mentirle al compromiso falso que tenía con el castaño.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Siento que estuvo muy corto pero es por mi limite de 1000-2000 palabras por capítulo xd, cuando hice este estaba en plan "no pases de las mil" xdxd Y como a estas alturas ya no puedo cambiarlo o unirlo con el siguiente (ya los tengo subido en Doc manager xd) tuve que publicarlo así.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización: 07/02/2019_


	14. Capítulo Catorce

_**Love &Lies Catorce **_

_**-0-**_

* * *

No hablaron ni cruzaron la mirada hasta que la peli roja, Makino Chisa, apareció en la plataforma de madera. Después de un rato en lo que intentaban callar a las parejas por fin comenzó la famosa conferencia.

 **-Muy bien, todos los que están presentes aquí tienen una notificación con su pareja, la mayoría de sus padres fueron emparejados de la misma manera. Gracias a la ley, la natalidad se ha estabilizado en dos o un hijo por pareja, los niños nacidos…-** El castaño no se esperaba que la conferencia fuera a ser tan seria, no paso mucho tiempo en lo que algunos jóvenes comenzaron a bostezar, miro a su "prometida" parecía estar muy atenta a lo que decía la peli roja, la posibilidad de que escuchará solo por amabilidad era muy grande- **Creo que todos ustedes lo saben, pero los niños no nacen porque las cigüeña los trae, son el resultado de las relaciones sexuales, de los padres teniendo sexo.**

No era para nada necesario que especificarán algo que ya sabían, Shindou no era de los que la palabra lo dejara avergonzado pero tampoco era la clase de chico que la usaran muy seguido, por su parte Akane vaya que era de las que se abochornaban rápido.

 **-Estaremos entregando esto a los chicos, así que por favor sean amables y pásenlos hacia la parte posterior.-** La bandeja tardo solo un par de minutos para llegar a donde ellos estaban, ahora si no lo podían culpar de que se pusiera rojo, les habían entregado un condón, con eso ya se daba la idea de que trataba esa conferencia, Chisa no se tardo en confirmar sus sospechas.- **Se trata sobre una conferencia y una demostración práctica del sexo.**

 **-¿Shindou san, que es eso? ¿Por qué solo se lo están dando a los chicos?-** No tenía la fuerza para contestar eso, solo se encogió de hombros y paso la bandeja a la pareja de la otra columna que había en la parte de atrás

 **-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que el aviso les llego ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Se divierten juntos?-** Los dos estaban de acuerdo en que la respuesta era un sí, los dos estaban felices de poder contar con el otro, en ese momento se permitieron mirarse y sonreír- **Estoy realmente feliz de ver que muchos de ustedes parecen disfrutar de la compañía de su pareja. Es maravilloso hablar con alguien y disfrutar el tiempo juntos. Las relaciones sexuales son lo mismo, antes de que domináramos el leguaje, el sexo era la herramienta más primitiva de comunicación.**

La conferencia se estaba poniendo un poco incomoda, algunas parejas solo atinaron a mirar las paredes como si fuesen lo más interesante que hayan visto, la peli roja pareció darse cuenta y comenzó a reír un poco.

 **-No se congelen muchachos, solo deben disfrutarlo. No solo es una forma de expresar el amor también tiene muchos efectos positivos, ¿Sabían? en los hombres si lo hacen de forma regular pueden reducir el riesgo de cáncer de próstata y las mujeres experimentan un incremento en las secreciones hormonales. Y eso no es todo, se promueve la liberación de oxitócica, una hormona que te hace feliz y reduce el estrés. Ya he dado muchas razones pero supongo que la principal razón para hacerlo es porque "Se siente bien"**

Era fácil saber la reacción de muchachos en plena edad de hormonas alborotadas, algunos saltaron de sus lugares e incluso hubo unos cuantos que ahogaron un grito, en la cabeza del castaño solo pasaba una y otra vez un largo _Que incómodo._

 **-Wow, veo que todos se exaltaron, una reacción adecuada para su edad. Por supuesto que se siente bien, tener relaciones con alguien que amas y que te ama… es la mejor sensación del mundo. Es natural estar interesado.**

 **-Esto es vergonzoso-** Susurro la peli ceniza a su lado, Shindou no evito sonreír, verla sonrojara era mucho, mucho mejor que verla tan seria.

 **-Deben saber que esto no es algo con lo que se debe jugar ¿Verdad? En especial no para las chicas. Creo que hay algunas de ustedes que tienen complejos o falta de confianza pero no se preocupen ¡Todo está bien!, sus parejas fueron seleccionadas basados en los últimos avances científicos, siempre y cuando no jueguen con las bases los resultados serán maravillosos. ¿Se preguntan porque? Es porque hemos elegido a su pareja y a usted para encajar como cenicienta y su zapatilla de cristal.**

Nuevamente les estaban vendiendo la idea de pareja perfecta, Shindou miro como la mayoría se la trago y él mismo estaba un poco maravillado, ellos hacían sonar todo tan agradable. Miro de reojo a Akane, al igual que ese día en la entrevista pudo ver como le brillaban levemente los ojos pero ese brillo se oscureció casi al instante, ahora estaba seguro… Algo malo le paso, esa no era la Akane que conocía.

 **-Muy bien chicos ahora les pondremos un video de referencia-** Las luces de toda la sala se apagaron, todos los trabajadores que estaban enfrente caminaron hacia atrás y la pantalla gigante que se encontraba escondida detrás de unas cortinas se encendió ¡Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma! El video no tan informativo parecía estar sacado de una página que cualquier persona lujuriosa con una computadora en mano podría buscar sin problemas. Las parejas que estaban al frente buscaban sus manos o incluso hubo otras que se besaron, Shindou miro como su prometida cerraba los ojos con fuerza, si definitivamente eso era un terrible y muy mala broma.

El castaño evito mirar fijamente cualquier cosa, estaba en otro nivel de incomodidad que en su vida había conocido. Por suerte –o quizá mala suerte- se distrajo cuando reconoció una cabellera blanca sentarse en el asiento vacío que estaba al lado de él, Osaka Ryota.

 **-Me pregunto cual será tu elección niño-** Dijo casi de la nada, Shindou estaba un poco shokeado ya que se daba una idea de lo que el hombre hablaba.

 **-¿Elección? ¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Tu perspectiva idealista o escapar de la mentira en la que los metiste a los dos, aunque para la segunda opción tendrás que volver a mentir o bien empezar a ser honesto y esperar a que ella te perdone. ¿Qué piensas que ella debería hacer? Escoger a la persona que eligió libremente o a la persona que le impusieron con la bonita etiqueta de pareja ideal. ¿Cuál crees que sea su amor y cuál era la mentira?**

 **-Obviamente la mentira es la pareja impuesta-** Susurro con la intención de no llamar la atención de su acompañante.

 **-Me pregunto si será verdad niño, supongo que tendrás que elegir sin importar lo que pienses, si le ves el lado bueno a todo esto es que sin importar cual sea tu decisión ella estará salvada de convertirse en una mentirosa completa**

 **-…**

 **-Solo recuerda que los estaremos observando.**

¿Por qué lo tachaban de mentiroso? Apretó el puño frustrado, Ryota se paró de donde estaba sentado y sin saber bien si fue imaginación del castaño o no, le pareció escuchar un _Eso fue una broma_ salir de la boca del hombre.

 **-Muy bien chicos hemos terminado ¿Cómo estuvo?-** Horrible era la única palabra que pasaba por la cabeza de Shindou Takuto, no podría estar peor.

- **Ahora, para acabar la demostración usted y su pareja pasaran la noche juntos.**

Claro que se podía estar peor…

* * *

-0-

 _ **¡Hola! Casi se me olvida que hoy tenía que actualizar xd**_

 _ **Esta parte de la historia esta muy -Muy- influenciada por el anime "Koi to uso", son casi las mismas escenas solo que el impacto será algo diferente.. ya lo verán más adelante. Tenía la intención de alargarlo más o ser más especifica pero enteran que es bastante chocante describir NoPor xdxd**_

 _ **Si antes paracía que pise el acelerador los siguientes dos capitulos son peores XD, tengo la misma excusa de siempre... ya esta subido en manager stories y es un problemón modificarlo todo.**_

 _ **Bueno sin más ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización:10/02/2019_


	15. Capítulo Quince

_**Love &Lies Quince...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

 **-Iremos llamándolos por sus nombres y seguirán a unos encargados que los llevaran a una habitación, se cerrarán las puertas y no se abrirán hasta el día de mañana a las 9:00 en punto después de eso pueden retirarse a sus hogares, de antemano muchas gracias por participar… Okey ¡Empecemos!**

Los murmullos no tardaron en llegar, mientras la peli roja estaba llamando a las parejas por un micrófono la mayoría de los adolescentes comenzaron a hablar, hubo una plática en particular que a Shindou le llamo la atención, era una peli azul y un peli negro.

 **-¿Hay una penalización si no lo hacemos? ¿De dónde sacaste eso, Lena? No nos están obligando a nada**

 **-Fue mi hermana Ya kun, de alguna manera se enteraron que no quiso hacer nada y sus calificaciones bajaron mucho… estuvo a punto de perder la oportunidad de ir a la universidad por lo que se caso casi de inmediato.**

 **-Hay Lena, eso es imposible no es como si nos estuvieran observando-** Lo estaban haciendo, sí que los estaban observando.

 **-No solo fue ella, hay muchos rumores iguales Ya kun, bueno eso no importa seguramente hoy vamos a volver a hacerlo ¿Verdad?**

¡Estaban absolutamente locos!¿Qué ganaban ellos forzándolos a hacer eso? Si Osaka Ryota no le hubiera dicho que los iban a observar vaya que no se tragaría esa ridiculez, si estaba comenzado a ver con otros ojos ese programa ahora lo veía mucho peor que antes, no solo el programa también sus trabajadores, una era un pervertida en potencia y el otro era… no sabía que era ese sujeto, en un principio cuando lo conoció pensaba que todo lo que salía de su boca era una amenaza pero ahora creía que solo le estaba dando consejos muy malos.

Dejando eso de lado ¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer? Puede afectarle a Akane que no lo hagan pero eso se debe hacer con quien se ama, podrían intentar fingir… pero entonces tendría que explicarle como sabe que los observan, tenía que evitar eso. No fue ninguna sorpresa que su cabeza le comenzara a doler.

 **-¡TAKUTO KUN! ¡AKANE CHAN! ¡ES SU TURNO!-** Grito la peli roja sacándolo de su ensueño, parece que ya los habían llamado desde hace un rato. Los dos muchachos algo inseguros se pararon de donde estaban y fueron guiados a lo que parecía ser un cuarto de hotel bastante lujoso, la peli ceniza se sentó sobre la cama y él se quedó parado. Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno hizo ni dijo nada, Shindou seguía con su conflicto mental, no podía permitir que algo malo le sucediera, estaba al tanto de lo mucho que ella quería estudiar fotografía y si se equivocaba ahí ya no habría futuro que proteger, sabia lo que tenía que hacer pero para ser sincero tenía un poco de miedo a su rechazo.

 **-Shindou san ¿Esta bien? Su rostro está muy pálido**

 **-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes Akane-** El castaño comenzó a buscar la dichosa cámara pero no la encontraba, se estaba poniendo algo paranoico.

 **-Shindou san… siempre me voy a preocupar por usted así que por favor no me pida que no lo haga… porque lo he intentado y no he podido-** La última frase no la escucho muy bien pero no le importó mucho, ella le había dicho que se preocupaba por él y al igual que ella también se preocupaba. Se acercó algo nervioso a la peli ceniza, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros la recostó sobre la cama, solo tenían que fingir.

Decir que verla en esa situación no le afecto sería una completa mentira, estar prácticamente recostado sobre ella lo hizo reconsiderar si estaba haciendo lo correcto… el brillo de sus ojos lilas lo habían dejado prácticamente hipnotizado, en ese momento no sabia si lo hizo porque era parte de su plan o por pura inercia, un roce entre los dos lo motivo más de lo que debería, tomo su barbilla con su mano y simplemente se dejo llevar. Este era el primer beso que había dado en su vida por "voluntad propia", una chica que ni recordaba le había robado su primer beso y él sabía muy bien que el de ella fue Yukimura, aun así sentir que era el primer beso de los dos sin ninguna explicación lo hacía un poco feliz.

Las manos de la chica sujetaron con fuerza su camisa, la temperatura del lugar pareció incrementarse al punto de igualar el día más soleado que podía recordar, el pequeño sonido de sus labios separándose y uniéndose en cortos lapsos de tiempo lo estaban volviendo loco, estaba disfrutando de ese beso más de lo que debería.

 **-Yu-Yukimura kun-** Su burbuja se cortó al escucharla decir el nombre del peli azul sin aliento, se separó de la chica casi a tropiezos, cuando la miro se dio cuenta del error que había cometido… ella estaba llorando.

 **-¡Lo-Lo siento! Es que escuche que si no… si no fingíamos al menos nos iban a penalizar pe-pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, sé que piensas que ellos no se enterarían pero Osaka Ryota me dijo que nos estaban observando.**

La peli ceniza con las mangas de su ropa se limpió el rostro, cuando Shindou la beso simplemente recordó lo que el día anterior había sucedido y el nombre del peli azul salió de su boca sin querer, ahora se sentía incluso peor que antes. Claro que el castaño no la había besado porque quería, le mintieron y ahora ella tenía que explicárselo, agregaría este suceso a cosas que nunca debieron pasar.

 **-Shindou san es imposible que nos observen.**

 **-Es cierto Akane, la primera vez que fui por ti a tu escuela cuando Yukimura te beso, ellos lo sabían.**

 **-¿Nos viste? Pero- pero tú habías dicho que acababas de llegar… Shindou san ¿Por qué crees que ellos lo sabían?-** Tal y como le había dicho Osaka Ryota, sin importar lo que pensara el termino eligiendo… Él no la quería convertir en una mentirosa así que ya iba siendo hora de que él fuera honesto.

 **-Cuando Makino san te llevo al sanitario, Osaka san me advirtió que ese debía ser el último desliz entre tú y Yukimura, me dijo que nos estarían observando.-** La peli ceniza lo miro con una mezcla de lastima y dolor, esa expresión no le gusto ni un poco al castaño.

 **-Shindou san, ellos no pueden hacer eso… a pesar de que el sistema de notificaciones sea una ley no pueden violar otras, si ellos nos observarán estarían violando el derecho a la privacidad, también tendrían problemas con los derechos humanos. Seguramente Osaka san estaba ahí para darle la notificación a otra persona y de casualidad nos vio, en la escuela es donde normalmente se reciben los avisos y es muy común que hayan agentes ahí seguido.-** Shindou se quería golpear la frente, había olvidado por completo que existían otras reglas, todos estaban tan obsesionados con esa ley que simplemente se le olvido que habían muchas otras.- **Shindou san ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? ¿Por qué no me mencionó nada de lo que le dijo Osaka san?**

 **-No quería preocuparte y que te rindieras, si te lo hubiera dicho seguramente… te habrías alejado de Yukimura a pesar de que lo quieres a él. Yo no podía permitir eso, por eso cuando vi que estaban a punto de venderte la idea de que este programa sirve le pedí a Yukimura que se apresurará**

 **-¿De-de que esta hablando?**

 **-Él me dijo que te iba a convencer, yo le dije que estaba bien… me imagino que por eso no fuiste ayer a la escuela ¿Verdad?**

 **-Ya veo…-** Susurro muy bajo la chica, tomo una almohada y la abrazo

 **-Lo siento mucho Akane debí decírtelo, no hubiera pasado esto si yo… en verdad lo lamento**

 **-No te preocupes Shindou san, lo hizo para poder romper el compromiso sin salir afectados, se lo agradezco…**

 **-…-** ¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan seca? Por alguna razón esas gracias le dejaron una muy mala sensación, _quizá ella se enojó_ pensó Shindou, no podía culparla por eso. **\- Akane lo siento, si es por Yukimura yo le explicaré, sé que miras muy mal la infidelidad pero este fue error mío, no te sientas mal por esto.**

 **-Shindou san… agradecería que dejara de suponer como me siento.**

El castaño ya no pudo decir nada, se sentó en el suelo y en un completo silencio de casi 18 horas esperaron a que abrieran la puerta.

* * *

-0-

 _ **¡Hola! Vale, yo advertí que desde aquí iba a pisar el acelerador.**_

 _ **Más descriptiva no pude ser, estoy alcanzando la cantidad de capítulos que tengo escritos y no he avanzado del 22 desde hace como dos semanas xdxd Me da ganas de publicar ya todo lo que tengo en pvtiza y entrar en Hiatus pero mi lado responsable -que es muy pequeño xd- no me lo permite.**_

 _ **Demasiado parecido con el anime aquí :"b , ya lo dije aun así lo vuelvo a decir, después de esto ya no seguirá el patrón del anime porque resulta que después me empezó a molestar mucho, especialmente el final que me dejo enojadisíma!**_

 _ **Sin más ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización: 14/02/2019 ¡Día del amor y la amistad!_


	16. Capítulo Dieciseis

_**Love &Lies...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

Exactamente a la 9:00 am la puerta de esa habitación fue abierta, no hablaron ni una sola vez y la chica simplemente salió corriendo cuando fueron liberados, aunque se hubiera quedado más tiempo Shindou no sabía que decirle, no encontró nada que decirle en 18 horas no sabría que decirle en unos minutos. Estaba cansando, estuvo sentado todo el tiempo en el suelo y no durmió ni un poco.

 **-Ya veo cual fue tu elección chico-** Ni siquiera hizo el intento de ver al peli blanco, salió caminando sin siquiera prestarle atención al mayor, él no era ningún grosero pero no tenía las fuerzas ni para mirarlo feo.- **No sé si fue la mejor elección chico, ella ahora te odia.**

 **-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?-** Termino parado frente al peli blanco que a pesar de decir cosas muy crueles era de alguna manera muy sabio.

 **-Ahora soy un abuelo chico, en su momento le llego la notificación a mi preciada novia… si me preguntas a mí, estoy arrepentido, debí haber luchado por estar con ella pero como el cobarde que soy solo la deje ir.**

 **-Entonces no me equivoque-** intento sonreír el castaño.

 **-Yo tampoco diría eso, tu caso y el mío son completamente diferentes pero al menos estas a punto de conseguir lo que quieres, solo deja que ella te odie por seis meses más.**

 **-…-** Eso no es lo que él quería

 **-Buena suerte, Shindou kun.**

* * *

Las semanas pasaban y no sabía absolutamente nada de su prometida, ya le había mandado muchos mensajes pero ni al famoso "visto" llegaba, intento ir a su casa, cosa que tampoco funciono muy bien ya que estando en la entrada le daba miedo y se regresaba. Sus amigos intentaban alegrarlo sin éxito, no podían animar a alguien que no sabía que tenía… ya se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia de Akane así que no podía evitar sentirse solo.

 **-Pareces un muerto Shindou ¿Problemas con Akane?**

 **-… -** Kirino estaba frustrado con su mejor amigo, era un poco gracioso al principio pero ya se estaba cansando de ver al castaño sin nada de fuerzas, en los entrenamientos se estaba equivocando mucho, demasiados compañeros estaban moreteados, hasta Sangoku se lastimó la mano con uno de los tiros de Shindou. Al igual que las últimas semanas el ojí carmín no parecía querer decirle nada, a punto de irse el peli rosa recibió la respuesta que buscaba en un mensaje de texto.

 **-¿Tienes algo que decirme mal amigo?**

 **-No tengo nada-** El peli rosa podría ser la persona más calmada que se puede conocer, a veces con sus bajas pero casi imposible de molestar –excepto Kariya, ese chico era molesto solo con la presencia para Kirino-, con Shindou muy pocas veces se había enojado así que era obvio que se sorprendiera cuando el peli rosa golpeó su mesa.

 **-Creo que no me entendiste, vas a explicarme que está sucediendo.-** Kirino puso su celular frente al ojí carmín, ahí había una foto donde Akane caminaba al lado de Yukimura sonriendo, era de esperarse que ella estuviera con él… sinceramente verla feliz le había subido un poco el ánimo al castaño.

 **-¿Qué quieres que te explique?**

 **-Porque tu prometida esta con otro chico para empezar, luego porque te peleaste con ella y al final dime porque pidió un Recalculo de sus resultados.-**

 **-¡¿Qué pidió que?!**

 **-Con que no sabes, vale dime lo primero que te pregunte y luego te explico-** Necesitaba saber a qué se refería Kirino así que intento decirle todo muy brevemente, como el peli rosa no quedo conforme con la primera versión con casi todos los hechos cortados tuvo que darle la explicación larga y detallada para que no le preguntará a cada rato cosas. **\- Déjame entender, ayudaste a el novio de tu prometida para que siguiera con ella a pesar de que sabias que ella odiaba la infidelidad… Ahora entiendo porque esta tan enojada Shindou, eres un completo idiota.**

 **-Si lo sé, creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto… si pidió un recalculo, entonces no sirvió para nada**

 **-Este recalculo es distinto, fue uno solicitado así que probablemente no la vayan a forzar a nada-** La información alivio un poco a Shindou- **Midori** **me dijo que ella rompió completamente con Yukimura un día antes de tu conferencia esa, quizá quiera encontrar alguien que valga la pena idiota, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el recalculo… ni tu ni Yukimura san la merecen por la tontería que hicieron**

 **-¿Entonces qué significa la foto?**

 **-Tengo entendido que ya tenían un acuerdo antes de que te asignarán con ella, aparentemente volvieron a ser amigos-** No debía alegrarse por eso y lo sabía, sonreír fue totalmente por inercia o eso quería creer.

 **-Aunque eso no quita el hecho de que me preocupe ahora quien le va a tocar, metiste el pie en grande Shindou.-** Existía la posibilidad de que le tocara un verdadero pervertido, un patán. Ya sabía que él no tenía el derecho a elegir por ella ni pedirle por su seguridad que se conformará con él, no evitaría que ella aceptará su nuevo matrimonio solo por la culpa de dos personas que al principio solo pensaban en ella, Yukimura al menos tendría el privilegio de seguir siendo su amigo pero él… él ya no tenía nada.- **Entonces por tu rostro puedo imaginar que no la vas a detener.**

 **-No tengo el derecho Kirino, aun así tampoco me quedo tranquilo sin saber quién será su nueva pareja**

 **-Pues sí que hay una forma de saberlo**

Otra vez el castaño se sintió un completo tonto teniendo a una Wikipedia de todo el programa ahí mismo y no sacarle nada, tampoco es que el peli rosa fuera esparciendo y regalando la información a cualquiera que se lo pregunte, de hecho el peli rosa apenas y te decía algo cuando le preguntabas, decía que era información restringida.

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando sepas quien será su nuevo marido asignado?**

 **-Solo veré si el tipo es adecuado y no me meteré de nuevo en sus asuntos… debo de dejar de suponer como se siente.-** Kirino pareció pensarlo, digo pareció porque ya sabía que ayudaría a su tonto mejor amigo, verlo triste no era algo que al peli rosa hiciera muy feliz pero también necesitaba una lección, ya vería como dársela porque a pesar de soltarle toda la verdad a Akane todavía había una mentira de la que no salía el castaño. ¿Cuánto le costaba reconocer que se había enamorado de Yamana Akane?

 **-Bien, solo tenemos que infiltrarnos en el edificio especial del ministerio para el área de Salud, trabajo y Bienestar, hay muchas computadoras que se usan para la asignación de parejas pero para re cálculos hay una computadora gigante que se usa especialmente para esos casos, solo entramos ponemos el nombre de Akane y nos saldrá su posible nueva pareja.**

 **-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

 **-Pues soy el consentido de la familia… nos conviene ir un viernes que es cuando casi no hay vigilancia.**

 **-Mañana es viernes Kirino-** Miro a su mejor amigo, una vez más se sentía afortunado por tener a ese chico como amigo, de alguna manera siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo sentir mejor.

 **-Pues mañana vamos**

* * *

-0-

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Feliz día del Amor y la amistad!**_

 _ **Quería hacer un especial de al menos tres capítulos hoy o aunque sea algo más romanticón pero mañana tengo examen de inglés -Puedo leer y escribir sin problemas en inglés aun así**_ _ **una conversación me cuesta xd- así que tengo que estudiar mucho ¡Lo siento!**_

 _ **Desde aquí lo ocurrido en el anime es completamente distinto, algunas cosas muy sútiles parecidas pero en su mayoria sacadas de mi cabezita toda rara xdxd.**_

 _ **Sin más ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización: 15/02/2019 Compensación_


	17. Capítulo Diecisiete

_**Love &Lies...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

Lo que le pareció una muy buena idea al principio poco a poco se estaba tornando como mala, no estaba en contra de que la mejor amiga de Akane los acompañara pero sí que se estaba cansando de las malas miradas que la peli naranja de daba. Le echó en cara que ya se lo había advertido aunque en su momento no le había entendido absolutamente nada. Llegaron alrededor de las ocho de la mañana al edificio y esperaron hasta las diez ya que según el peli rosa a esa hora muchos se iban a comer.

 **-¡Hey Kirino! Estando adentro ¿hacia donde iremos?-** Pregunto Midori bastante aburrida, tampoco es que le divirtiera mucho estar en la escuela y menos con su amiga que parecía todo un zombi depresivo, escuchar a Yukimura hablarle como si fuera una retrasada tampoco ayudaba mucho.

 **-Estoy viendo Midori... Shindou tú ya has estado ahí adentro ¿Verdad? Vas a tener que dirigirnos al piso de wow ¡¿Tienen dormitorios?! Con razón esta tan grande, estando en los dormitorios subiremos dos pisos arriba y todo el piso será el de administración, ahí debe de estar la computadora.**

Recordar ese lugar no era nada agradable para el pianista, dejando de lado el malestar la oportunidad de entrar al edificio se presentó, el policía que hacía de guardia salió con otros seis que al igual de él estaban vestidos de azul. Le pareció una terrible idea a Shindou que todos los guardias se vayan a comer a la misma hora, es decir, podría ser muy peligroso que alguien descubriera ese patrón, aunque era muy conveniente para ellos así que no se quejaría. Al entrar se encontraron con la mirada de la secretaria del lugar.

 **-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? Deberían estar en la escuela ¿No?-** No debieron meterse como si nada, los dos chicos quedaron viendo al peli rosa buscando ayuda.

 **-Venimos por un poco de información, nuestra amiga está a punto de cumplir dieciséis y tiene mucho miedo, nosotros tampoco sabemos gran cosa así que venimos-** A la peli naranja le empezó a temblar una ceja, Shindou rezaba que la chica no le fuera a hacer algo al peli rosa ahí mismo, no solo estarían en problemas por escaparse de la escuela sino que tendrían que cargar con un cadáver.

 **-Ya veo, no te preocupes chica, yo te diré todo lo que tengas que saber… en realidad cuando te entregan tu notificación te dan una amplia introducción pero yo sé que esperar hasta ese momento es preocupante, a tu edad yo estaba mucho más asustada, era como algo demasiado nuevo para mí, ven acompáñame, te lo contaré todo-** La mujer de alrededor 22 años tomo del hombro a la peli naranja y la jalo a sentarse en su escritorio- **Lo siento muchachos platica de chicas, vayan al tercer piso y busquen un asesor ¿Esta bien?**

El peli rosa sin pensarlo dos veces camino directo al ascensor, Shindou estaba impresionado, Kirino parecía saber lo que iba a pasar, miró por última vez a la peli naranja que solo sonreía forzadamente a la secretaria y alcanzo a su mejor amigo- **Ella te va a matar en cuanto tenga oportunidad**

 **-Dijo que iba a ayudar, me comentaron que a la secretaria le encantaba platicar con las chicas sobre el proyecto y por eso traje a Midori-** Shindou prefirió quedarse callado, la expresión de furia interna le aseguraba que el peli rosa recibiría mínimamente un buen reclamo por parte de la chica. No era la primera vez que se infiltraba en un lugar restringido, aunque si recordaba bien esa vez fue mucho más peligroso, ahora mismo solo estaba paseando por el edificio como si se tratara de un parque que cualquiera puede visitar, al castaño le pareció que tenia muy poca seguridad para ser un lugar donde decidían tu futuro. Como pudo recordó por donde lo había llevado el encargado, era en el piso ocho, los dormitorios para su "clase especial" estaban esparcidos en tres pisos por lo que ellos tenían que subir hasta el piso doce.

 **-¿No hay nada de seguridad en este lugar Kirino?**

 **-Solo hay la necesaria Shindou-** La calma del peli rosa hizo que pensara que había algo más en todo el asunto.

 **-Me parece que hay nula seguridad, si nosotros pudimos entrar como si nada es muy probable que más personas lo hagan**

 **-No ganarían gran cosa entrando Shindou, el mejor hacker del mundo se tardaría horas en tratar de apoderarse del sistema, nosotros solo vamos a ver los datos de un recalculo que prácticamente dejan a la vista para que los encargados tengan la información cuando se las pida la persona que la deseo… si intentaremos cambiar la esposa/esposo asignada de alguien la situación seria muy diferente, meter la mano ahí seria muy peligroso, solo un error y un sistema de alarmas entraría en acción-** Cuando el castaño estaba a punto de preguntar cómo es que sabía eso el peli rosa le contesto- **Muchas personas han intentado cambiar su resultado, una vez vine con mi tío y me tocó ver como arrestaban a alguien.**

 **-Esto es muy imprudente**

 **-¿Quién dijo que quería ver el recalculo de Akane? Una vez rompa su compromiso contigo le darán el nuevo resultado, podrías esperar a eso**

 **-Tu sabes que no.**

Kirino estaba a punto de reírse cuando llegaron al bendito piso doce, el peli rosa le dijo que los trabajadores regresaban a sus puestos alrededor de las once, cosa que molesto al castaño ya que esa información solo logro ponerlo nervioso.- **Muy bien Shindou, yo haré guardia, los asesores son los que se la pasan casi siempre al lado de esas computadoras así que en cuanto vea uno te aviso… todo ha sido tan fácil que hasta yo me estoy preocupando, en cuanto golpee la puerta no me interesa que no hayas encontrado los resultados te sales corriendo.**

 **-Entendido. Oye ¿no deberían haber algunos trabajadores ahí adentro? Sería extraño que todos estén comiendo**

 **-Claro que hay, pero es de esas oficinas donde te encierran en un pequeño cubo, mientras no hagas ruido no creo que te vean… a estas personas las explotan**

El castaño asintió y comenzó a caminar con mucho cuidado, tal y como le había dicho el peli rosa las pocas personas ahí estaban muy concentradas en sus trabajos o hasta una que otra jugando en sus celulares, el lugar estaba bastante iluminado por lo que le pareció aun más terrible la idea de infiltrarse en plena luz del día, miró una puerta bastante llamativa casi al fondo del cuarto y con mucho cuidado entro en ella. Encontrar la dichosa computadora no fue tan difícil ya que todas se encontraban alineadas con una marca que señalaba la información que cada una contenía, aparentemente la clasificación era por sectores y la de en medio solo era para casos especiales… un recalculo era una situación especial por lo que supuso que esa era la computadora. Al prendaria se dio cuenta de algo.

 _ShindouTakuto: ¡Kirino! ¡Pide un identificador! Tiene un escáner de tarjeta ¿Ahora qué hago?_

 _KirinoRanmaru: … Se me había olvidado_

 _ShindouTakuto:…_

 _KirinoRanmaru: Mira si alguien no dejo su tarjeta por ahí, no creo que la carguen para comer_

El castaño con algo de pánico comenzó a ver en cada una de las computadoras, no sabía si fue un milagro o una mera casualidad pero encontró la tarjeta de identificación de una persona que conocía muy bien " _Makino Chisa"_ , sin tiempo que perder realizo lo pedido por la computadora que consistía en pasar la tarjeta varias veces y escribir lo que deseaba buscar.

El monitor decía que tardaría un par de minutos, con la tarjeta en mano se le ocurrió buscar una cosa más en una computadora que tenia escrita el sector al que se suponía ellos estaban registrados, nunca pensó que haría algo tan irresponsable –cosa que ya había hecho al meterse ahí- pero ya iba siendo hora de hacer algo por el peli rosa.

-0-

 _Sistema de notificaciones para la asignación de pareja a jóvenes._

 _Incremento de la natalidad y la estabilidad social._

 _Ministerio del Gobierno: área de salud, trabajo y bienestar._

 _Nombre de la asesora y trabajadora_ Makino Chisa

 _Ingrese nombre del participante_ Kirino Ranmaru 

_Encontrado_

 _Edad:_ 16 años

 _-Cuenta con la edad requerida para el procedimiento de asignación_

 _Historial_

 _Descripción psicológica_

 _Resultados de pruebas realizadas_

 _Situación familiar_

 _Monitoreo y posibles reacciones a futuro_

 _Avances con pareja elegida (Sin información)_

 _Estado: Pareja seleccionada_

* * *

 **-0-**

 _ **¡Ya estoy alcanzando mi límite de capítulos! :c**_

 _ **Ya tengo planeado el final solo me falta escribirlo pero como el tiempo casi no me da para hacerlo tendré que actualizar un poquis más tarde, según yo estoy entre tres-cuatro días actualmente unu.**_

 _ **No tengo notas claras para este capítulo la verdad, no es como muy romantico ni el anterior lo fue como para tomarlo como especial de San Valentín :b, así que me esmeraré para entregar un final bien diabetico (espero me salga xdxd) Por si las dudad ¡No prometo nada!**_

 _ **Sin más ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización:22/02/2019_


	18. Capitulo Dieciocho

_**Love &lies**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

Shindou estaba bastante sorprendido, la pareja del peli rosa ya se había elegido, solo tenía dos posibles razones por las que no se había enterado, la primera es que Kirino no le dijo nada al respecto o la segunda, ni siquiera le han avisado a él. Después de leer un poco de información acerca de la prometida de su mejor amigo los resultados del recalculo de Akane ya habían aparecido, ver el nombre de alguien que conocía lo alivio pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

 **-Me parece que eres un insaciable Takuto kun-** Shindou se erizo por completo, no había escuchado a nadie entrar, cuando volteo miro como su asesora peli roja entraba por la puerta sin ninguna clase de cuidado

 **-Makino san-** La mujer camino lentamente hacia él, su expresión alegre solo logro que el castaño estuviera alerta

 **-No quiero que pienses que nuestra seguridad es tan mala, ni que somos tan descuidados como para dejar una tarjeta tan importante en cualquier lugar, creí que si te dejaba ver a la nueva pareja de tu prometida harías algo pero no creí que Shindou Takuto se atrevería a buscar información de alguien más-** ¿Estaba asustado? Por supuesto que lo estaba, Makino Chisa era alguien bastante bipolar, o al menos eso creía él, los cambios de humor de esa mujer eran estremecedores- **Espero que entiendas que no debes revelar el nombre de la chica, no todavía.**

 **-Lo entiendo…**

 **-¡Perfecto! Eres un buen chico Takuto kun, ahora necesito darte una charla a ti y a Ranmaru del porque no se debe abusar de la confianza de la gente, así que acompañarme por favor**

 **-¿A dónde?**

 **-Los invito a almorzar, también llama a Seto chan, es bastante difícil tratar con Mika cuando te cuenta su historia pero no es mala persona**

La mujer camino en frente de él, varios trabajadores se le quedaron viendo aún así a la peli roja pareció importarle muy poco. Kirino parecía estar aburrido en la entrada del despacho, cuando se dio cuenta con quien venía el castaño ganas de correr no le faltaron, pasaron a la recepción por la peli naranja y fueron guiados a un restaurante familiar no tan alejado del edificio del ministerio, en todo el camino Midori les lanzó miradas de odio y Kirino solo se reía nervioso. Shindou tenía muchas dudas, la principal de ellas era por qué Makino Chisa no los había entregado a las autoridades, inclusive los estaba invitando a comer… Eso era extremadamente raro.

 **-¿Qué van a pedir? Los pasteles de este lugar son bastante buenos, aunque es muy temprano para comer algo tan dulce… ¿Les parece una comida corrida?-** Los tres se miraron algo incómodos ¿Acaso esto era la calma antes de la tormenta?- **Bueno pidamos el pastel, exijo que sea de chocolate ya que ustedes escogieron la comida.**

 **-Chisa san muchas gracias pero me gustaría saber porque no nos has regañado todavía-** Shindou y Midori miraron directamente al peli rosa, agradecidos en parte porque la situación era de lo más incómodo.

 **-Ranmaru siempre tan directo, a mí no me corresponde darles un castigo de eso se encarga la rama de justicia y criminología… aunque por el aprecio que le tengo a Akane chan y a los Kirino no los voy a entregar.-** Era bastante reconfortante saber eso, aunque el comentario despertó una duda tanto en el castaño como en la peli naranja.

 **-Kirino ¿La conoces?-** Midori solo mirándolo con sospecha, algo que tenia sentido ya que Kirino Ranmaru fue quien los guio- **¡Tu! ¡Peli rosa Traidor!**

 **-¿eh? Lo estas malentendiendo, apenas me di cuenta que era Chisa san, la última vez que la vi tenía el pelo más largo y además… bueno estaba un poco pasada de bebidas**

 **-¡Ranmaru! Que malo, soy una adulta y creo que tengo derecho de divertirme… Ya no vuelvo a ir a ninguna reunión de Kirino san… ¡AHHH! eres doblemente malo, tampoco me reconociste el día que fui a darle su notificación a Takuto kun… ¡eres muy malo! Usaste lo que tu tío te ha contado para infiltrarse al edificio.-** El peli rosa parpadeo muchas veces, la actitud que había puesto la peli roja era demasiado infantil para manejar, Kirino se disculpó algunas veces pero la mujer mayor se negaba a perdonarlo renegando lo típico que una persona que desconoces grande hizo cuando tú a penas tenías memoria. Después de su llanto exagerado el pastel llego con algunos vasos llenos de café.

 **-Makino san ¿Por qué nos trajo aquí?**

 **-Ranmaru por favor lleva a Seto chan a otra mesa, quiero hablar a solas con Takuto kun-** Kirino obedeció y Midori con muy pocas ganas lo siguió, pasaron unos minutos en absoluto silencio, el castaño mirando fijamente a la peli roja esperando que hablara. **– ¿Qué te parece la persona que será la nueva pareja de Akane chan?**

 **-… Es un buen tipo, algo hablador y muy presumido pero si es un buen chico.-** Chisa seguía comiendo sin siquiera mirarlo, solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza- **Mire la compatibilidad… ¿no se suponía que yo era su pareja ideal? Entonces ¿Por qué con él tiene un porcentaje tan alto?**

 **-Puede ser, su compatibilidad es alta pero contigo era mucho más grande.**

 **-Ya veo…**

 **-¿Te calmo saber eso?-** Shindou ni siquiera respondió, ella no era igual que Osaka Ryota, a diferencia del peli blanco parecía poder decir correctamente lo que se quiere escuchar o por el contrario darte en donde más duele, Ryota era más brusco y enigmático. – **Por lo visto sí, no te preocupes es natural, el progra-**

 **-Por favor, no quiero escuchar otra conferencia sobre lo maravilloso que es.-** Corto en media oración a la mujer, nuevamente eso iba en contra de toda su educación.

 **-Lo apruebo, está bien no diré nada así que lo mejor es que vayas comenzando a hablar tú, se supone que soy tu asesora así que te escucharé.-** Shindou no acababa de entender el trabajo de la mujer, tomo una cucharada de la rebanada de pastel que tenía frente a él.

 **-¿Qué quieres que te diga?**

 **-Para empezar… ¿Por qué no te cansas de lastimar a Akane chan? Quizá eso sería lo primero**

 **-Yo no la quise lastimar, quería lo mejor para ella-** La voz le había salido involuntariamente más alta de lo que estaba acostumbrado, volvió a sentarse en su lugar un poco avergonzado por su arranque, muy por lo contrario de lo que pensó, Chisa en vez de reír lo miro muy seria.

 **-¿Cómo sabes que era lo mejor para ella? ¿Se lo preguntaste?**

 **-No, se hubiera arrepentido sino luchaba por su amor, Osaka san lo dijo… ¡estaba arrepentido!**

 **-¿Ryota kun? ¡¿Y el que va a saber?! Solo es un tipo que no puede superar un recuerdo idealizado, fue un cobarde que escapó cuando tuvo la oportunidad y ahora se hace el sabio frente a varios niños-** El veneno en la voz de la mujer era desconcertante, como si ella supiera exactamente lo que había sucedido con su peli blanco compañero, por eso razón Shindou imagino algo.

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **-…**

 **-¿Eras tú? Su novia que abandono en cuanto la notificación llego.**

 **-Ya no importa si lo era o no.** El castaño estaba en un pequeño conflicto, tenía curiosidad de saber que es lo que ella pensaba porque si era cierto que era la chica que Osaka Ryota abandono por miedo, ella pasó por la misma situación que Akane, un poco diferente pero bastante parecido.

 **-…**

 **Sabes… se suponía que no tendrían ningún problema con su caso, al ser bastante nueva en el programa me dieron los casos más sencillos y con una probabilidad extremadamente pequeña de fallar pero me vienes a hablar de amor verdadero, que ella se va a arrepentir ¿Te agrada la sensación de querer ser su salvador? ¿El que aliente a más personas a alzarse contra esta ley inútil? ¿Te molesta que sepa lo que realmente pensaste al hacer que Akane chan se aferrará a una mentira?**

 **-¿Cómo-** _Nos monitorean desde que somos unos niños, de alguna manera es como si fueran nuestros padres_ pensó el oji carmín, tampoco él seria la primera persona en hacerlo, seguramente por eso ella sabia tanto. **\- No era ninguna mentira, estaba enamorada de Yukimura Hyuoga**

 **-Hay millones de personas en este mundo ¿Por qué crees que ella y él terminaron juntos? ¿El destino o algo así? ¿Realmente pensaste que a sus cortos dieciséis años con su primera relación amorosa terminarían casados y con hijos? Si no existiera este asombroso programa te aseguro que hubiera sido casi imposible, hubieran pasado por varias relaciones para terminar o con un matrimonio que repugnaban o completamente solos. Nosotros solo les estamos ayudando para que no tengan que pasar por el dolor de no ser correspondido, de estar con alguien que desde el principio no conocías, nosotros hicimos este trabajo tan duro para que conocieran a su alma gemela.**

 **-…**

 **-Las personas terminan teniendo un "enamoramiento" con personas con las que están obligadas a convivir. Estas consciente de que si Akane chan y el peli azul no hubieran coincidido en el mismo espacio, en la misma escuela, seguramente estarían interesados en otras personas.** \- El futbolista no podía negar aquella información pero...

 **-Pero coincidieron… Makino san no está siendo muy profesional, si Akane le pidió un recalculo no debe meterse en su decisión y yo tampoco lo haré**

Makino Chisa agente gubernamental en el área de salud, trabajo y Bienestar, aparenta veinticinco aunque realmente solo tenga veintidós, considerada un poco pervertida y una fanboy del "Hilo rojo de la ciencia", Shindou solo la podía describir de esa manera hasta que escucho a hablar a Makino Chisa, la mujer que quería a su ex prometida como a una amiga.

 **-Cuando este con su nuevo prometido no te atrevas ni siquiera a pedirle una amistad, porque yo misma me encargaré de mantenerte lejos de ella ¿Entendiste? Shindou Takuto.**

* * *

-0-

 _ **Una disculpa llevo invernando dos días completos xdxd**_

 _ **La misma excusa de siempre, he estado yendo a conferencias donde me están vendiendo varias carreras con las que se supone me tengo que alimentar en un futuro próximo :b. No es tan sencillo porque resulta que no me gusta casi nada :c, me siento como niño rico al que le ponen un resto de mujeres enfrente para ver cual le gusta cortesía de mis amigas xdxd.  
**_

 _ **Ni tiempo me dio de ver bien que chinga*** tiene escrito, me disculpo de antemano si hay horrores de ortografía**_

 _ **Sin mas ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Pdata: Mary sorry aun no le dejo Review a tu lindisimo Fic especial para Yuka san :c, en cuanto tenga un minutito libre no dudare en hacerloo ¡Lo siento!**_

 _Próxima_ _actualización: 28/02/2019_


	19. Capítulo Diecinueve

_**Love &Lies**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

Kirino seguía comiendo su pastel tranquilamente como si no estuvieran a unas cuatro mesas su mejor amigo y una vieja amiga de su tío prácticamente peleando, ya había recibido un regaño por la peli naranja por haberla dejado con la secretaria de aquel edificio y una reprimenda por no haberse acordado de Makino Chisa.

- **Tardan demasiado -** Frente a él Midori parecía morir del aburrimiento.

 **-Y lo que falta, bueno ¿Cómo esta Akane? Sabes porque pidió el recalculo-** Continuo comiendo su pastel, tenía que admitir que Chisa tenía muy buen gusto.

 **-No me quiso decir gran cosa, estaba muy molesta con Shindou y Yukimura, claro que Yukimura como el buen hombre de las nieves se la paso pidiendo perdón, Akane se sentía algo sola a pesar de tenerme como tonta a su lado y boom otra vez amigos, fue Yuki el que me dijo sobre el recalculo.-** El peli rosa trato de no corregir a la chica, se supone que es el príncipe de las nieves y no el hombre de las nieves. No pudo evitar pensar la buena relación que tenían la peli ceniza y el peli azul terminaron como amigos a pesar de todo, regresando al apodo del chico una duda le surgió a Kirino.

 **-Oye Midori, las chicas prefieren a los príncipes ¿No?**

 **-No me vengas a preguntar a mí, me parecen muy cursis las chicas que gustan del príncipe azul aunque mi mejor amiga sea parte de ese porcentaje de chicas.**

 **-Si hay dos príncipes ¿Con cuál se queda?-** No esperaba una respuesta buena por parte de la chica, de hecho ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta por parte de ella así que lo impresionó un poco.

 **-Con el caballero-** Antes de poder preguntar a qué rayos se refería un fuerte ruido que venía de la mesa en la que estaba Shindou llamo su atención, todos los clientes de ese lugar miraron fijamente la escena. Kirino y Midori quedaron congelados al ver como un poco de sangre salía de la mano de su amigo, un líquido marrón se combinaba con las pequeñas partes vidrio en la piel del castaño.

 **-¡¿Qué diablos hiciste Shindou?!-** No se tardaron en llegar a la mesa, Shindou no estaba mostrando dolor ni enojo simplemente estaba neutro, sin expresión en su rostro. **-¡Shindou! ¡Contesta!**

La mirada de perplejidad en Chisa le mostró al peli rosa que ni ella sabía que había pesado, una mesera llego con un botiquín lleno de polvo hasta donde estaban –aparentemente no lo habían usado en un buen tiempo- Midori ayudo a la asesora del gobierno a limpiar y curar la mano del centrocampista. Al principio el castaño se negó a la ayuda de Chisa pero el dolor no tardo en golpearlo con fuerza.

 **-Lo siento, no se porque hice eso-** se disculpo el castaño, estando a punto de salir de aquel restaurante.

 **-Pensé que estabas siendo egoísta Takuto kun-** La oración de la peli roja confundió a los dos chicos que no estaban presentes en la conversación- **Estaba equivocada es todo lo contrario, sé que tus amigos ya no querrán dejarte a solas conmigo por lo que paso así que seré algo ambigua. No estás pensando en ti, en algún momento dejaste de pensar en ti por pensar en ella y los dos quedaron atrapados en...**

 **-¿Una mentira? He escuchado eso varias veces-** Tanto el peli rosa como la peli naranja estaban bastante perdidos, Midori un poco menos perdida que Kirino, era como si ellos sobraron en esa conversación.

 **-Yo no diría una mentira diría que quedaron atrapados en el amor-** La cara de su mejor amigo termino encendida, puso su mano con vendas en su pecho. En la cabeza de Shindou las palabras mentiras, mentiroso, mentirosa se están haciendo constantes desde que hablo con Midori después del festival al que fueron hace algunos meses, se las dijo mucho Osaka Ryota y llego a considerarse un mentiroso… quizá, a pesar de haber odiado hace solo unos minutos con toda su alma a aquella mujer podría ser la persona a la que debió recurrir. Aun así ¿Amor? ¿Atrapados en el amor?. **\- Quizá pienses que te estoy engañando para que aceptes el programa, no me refiero al amor de pareja del todo, ahora mismo me siento como una terrible persona así que dejaré que tu solo te respondas ¿Esta bien?**

Shindou asintió, estaba teniendo problemas para asimilar lo que Makino Chisa le estaba diciendo, por varios días se preguntó porque era un mentiroso o porque se lo estaban diciendo muy seguido, las palabras de esas personas más que ayudarlo solo lo confundían más. Si acaso era amor ¿Como podría distinguirlo? ¿Era ese amor como el que sus padres se tenían o el amor que él creyó que le tenía a la chica? al menos ella le estaba ofreciendo ayuda para responderse así que lo intentaría.

 **-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Akane ya decidió hacer un recalculo**

 **-Pues sí pero el muchacho aún tiene quince años, Akane chan todavía tiene tiempo para cambiar de opinión y aun no se libra de tu compromiso contigo, primero que nada hay que hacer que te reconcilies con ella**

 **-¿Cómo? Ella no quiere ni siquiera mirarlo en fotos-** Agrego Midori, el comentario hirió un poco al pianista, ya se había imaginado que estaba molesta pero aun así dolía un poco.

 **-Hay un simulador matrimonial en el programa, se utiliza cuando las parejas están a punto de casarse y es opcional, muy pocas personas lo toman a pesar de que es muy recomendable. Vivirás con Akane chan una semana es el tiempo que te puedo dar para que te arregles con ella, si aun así quieren romper su compromiso yo no me opondré pero al menos quiero que salgas con la verdad.**

 **-¿Cuándo comienza ese simulador?-** El peli rosa a pesar de entender poco menos que su mejor amigo estaba interesado en el tema.

 **-Pues Takuto kun tendrá que esperar unos días más, este simulador comienza en conmemoración del primer matrimonio realizado por el programa-** Nuevamente como si esa mujer supiera leer mentes le respondió la duda más grande que tenía el castaño- **Yo me encargo de convencer a Akane chan, esa chica es tan amable que dudo que se niegue… bueno quizá me tarde en convencerla pero sé que podré hacerlo.**

 **-Gracias Chisa san**

 **-No agradezcas es mi trabajo, por el contrario lamento mucho malinterpretarte… Tenías razón no estaba siendo nada profesional porque me vi reflejada en Akane chan.-** Shindou le sonrió una vez más, algún día trataría de ayudar a esa mujer como ella lo estaba haciendo.

 **-¿Por qué se ve tan reflejada en Akane?-** Shindou había preferido no preguntar algo tan personal aunque si quería ayudarla un día debería preguntarle, agradeció mentalmente a la curiosidad de Midori.

 **-No me gusta involucrarme tanto en los casos, Akane chan es un caso especial porque fue de las pocas personas que fueron amables conmigo al recibir su notificación-** Kirino le lanzó una mala mirada a su mejor amigo- **me di cuenta antes que Ryota de todo el desastre amoroso que tenían ahí, no hice nada hasta que vi que pidió un recalculo, el recalculo es una decisión que no se debe tomar así a la ligera, puede ser un terrible error después de un tiempo, lo sé mejor que nadie. Bien ¡nos vemos chicos! Ya no se vuelvan a meter sin permiso a una zona solo para personal.**

No tenían que ser genios para entender a lo que se refería, los tres entendieron perfectamente que Chisa había solicitado un recalculo aunque aún no entendían como había finalizado su historia, mejor dicho no estaban conscientes de que la historia de esa mujer seguía en pie. El odio poco a poco se convirtió en admiración.

" _Yo tampoco diría eso, tu caso y el mío son completamente diferentes"_

Shindou se preguntaba hasta donde era verdad esa frase, en la mente del castaño Osaka Ryota era como Yukimura y Chisa –ahora lo sabía, antes miraba a la chica como una sombra- era como Akane, nunca se miró dentro de esa historia más como el amigo que los quería juntos, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

* * *

-0-

 _ **¡Hola! Bien casi vuelvo a repetir lo de la semana pasada c:**_

 _ **Bien el topo esta a punto de ver un poquito mejor, más adelante habrá un capitulo -no sé si es el siguiente xd- donde Akane tomará la narración de nuevo.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización:03/03/2019_


	20. Capitulo Veinte

_**Love &Lies...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

¿La estaban obligando? Eso no era cierto del todo, se sentía algo sola desde que Shindou dejo de ir por ella a la escuela, le alegro que no haya ido porque en verdad las primeras semanas se habría comportado muy grosera con él pero después de que su mente se enfriará recordó que el castaño solo quería ayudarla. Por supuesto que no se quería casar con ella, un matrimonio forzado era bastante molesto y además el chico ni siquiera había experimentado el sentimiento de que alguien le guste o al menos no en una relación.

Ella sabía que debía olvidar lo de los viajes en el tiempo ¡Por dios! Ya habían pasado dos años enteros, aun así algo dentro de ella no la dejaba en paz, sintió que lastimó a dos personas que no lo merecían; esa pobre morena que quizá ya haya olvidado los sentimientos por el castaño y su querido Yukimura. Después de todo él seguía a su lado, apoyándola.

Makino Chisa le había dicho que antes de poder completar su recalculo tenía que ir a un simulador obligatoriamente, cosa de la que nunca había escuchado la Yamana. Tampoco es que estuviera muy emocionada con su nueva asignación pero el enojo que sintió hacia los dos chicos que más quería la cegó, ya estaba en buenos términos con Yukimura aun así seguía molesta, se sintió como si ellos le hubieran mentido. Ya había tomado la decisión del recalculo y se tenía bien entendido ahora su nuevo prometido debía escoger entre sus dos opciones, la verdadera y la que pidió un recalculo.

¡Diablos! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Lo menos que quería era lastimar o afectar a alguien más y se fue a meter en una posible buena relación, se sentía tan tonta… Quería darle una última oportunidad al amor con su nuevo recalculo y solo hasta entonces se dio cuenta en la tontería en la que se había metido.

" _Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión Akane chan"_

También solo pudo haber roto el compromiso con Shindou aparentando odiarlo seis meses y se habría podido librar de esa pero encontrar pareja sería imposible, la mayoría de personas tendrían un compromiso. Cambiar de opinión no era una opción, Shindou dijo hasta el cansancio que no se quería casar con ella, aparentemente lo único que le quedaba a la peli ceniza era volver a intentar.

Estaba sentada afuera del tren que se supone tenía que tomar para su simulación, normalmente se daban folletos para saber de qué trataba pero Chisa no le dio nada, la mayoría de personas ahí parecían tener más de veinte ¿Acaso ellos pidieron un recalculo también?

 **-Buenas Yamana Akane-** Un hombre que reconoció perfectamente se sentó a su lado, ella se limitó a susurra un "Buenos días"- **¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que Chisa te debió haber dicho sobre tu cita**

 **-Ah Chisa san si me lo dijo, por eso estoy aquí.**

 **-Este es un tren que lleva a una simulación matrimonial chica, tu cita seria monitoreada en el ministerio-** No estaba entendió muy bien al hombre, le daba un poco de miedo preguntar así que se quedó callada, ese hombre en verdad intimidaba- **Bien ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-Voy-voy a en-entrar a la simulación-** La impresión en la cara del peli blanco le dio a entender que algo no estaba bien.

 **-¿Ya cambiaste de opinión? Yamana en verdad crees que esto es juego, si pides tú recalculo al menos ten la decencia de disculparse con el chico, a él le toca una situación difícil al escoger entre dos personas que tienen la misma compatibilidad, también lastimaste a Yukimura Hyuoga ¿Te parece divertido todo esto?-** Ella no podía procesar todo eso pero las palabras la golpearon duro.- **Al principio pensé que eras como Chisa pero ya vi que no**

 **-Osaka san no le entiendo nada-** Soltó a punto de llorar ¿Qué había hecho mal? No sabía nada de una cita con su nueva asignación, no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que ese hombre le decía. ¿Ella parecerse a Chisa san? ¿De dónde? Esa mujer era tan fuerte a diferencia de ella.

 **-No se ni porque me molesto, has lo que quieras niña-** Antes de que el hombre se fuera Akane lo tomo de la manga del saco, ella necesitaba saber, sentía que una vez más le habían mentido. – **Suéltame**

 **-¡Osaka san! Por favor dígame la verdad, siento que todo el mundo me esta mintiendo, necesito alguien honesto por favor**

 **-… ¿Te mintieron? ¿Piensas que Chisa te mintió? –** El peli blanco analizo todo, la peli roja fue la que noto el problema amoroso que tenía la chica a su lado, la peli roja le dijo que no interviniera a pesar de que él al igual que Shindou deseaba una historia donde el amor ganará, una historia que pensó que vería en ellos ya que hasta el castaño estaba apoyándola, le dio consejos para que no fuera tan imprudente y varias pistas para acabar su matrimonio –algo que deseo le hubiera sucedido a él con su amada- imagino que Chisa deseaba lo mismo que él, cuando miro el pedido de un recalculo lo sintió como un golpe en el estómago.

Aun así un recalculo era como como estar en contra de tu asignación en cierta parte así que también lo acepto, era como una motivación para él, una motivación para poder volver a estar al lado de quien en verdad amaba. ¿Qué ganaba Chisa al mentirle a la chica? Ella dijo que no se metería en esas historias, la acción de la mujer le supo un poco a traición.

 **-No-no lo sé, ella me dijo que viniera aquí, es para que mi recalculo sea validado-** Con un poco de dolor acepto que efectivamente su amada peli roja le mintió a la pobre chica, sintió un poco de lastima, parecía que todos la estaban usando.

 **-Vamos te llevaré donde es tu verdadera cita, supongo que Chisa se equivocó, te daré la explicación del recalculo.-** La peli ceniza accedió, el peli blanco rápidamente aviso que tenía algo que atender con urgencia, miro el reloj… Yamana Akane había llegado temprano para su buena suerte, así no se encontrarían con la peli roja y seguramente el castaño traidor.

 **-Está bien-** Por su parte Akane estaba nerviosa, le habían dicho que no se fuera con desconocidos y ahí la ven, no podía dejar de preguntarse porque su asesora y amiga también le había mentido.

 **-Tu matrimonio con Shindou Takuto está a unos meses de romperse, como la mayoría de nosotros somos testigos de lo mal que se estaban llevando reconocemos que en esta ocasión el sistema de notificaciones dio un resultado errado, como les hemos afectado de cierta forma a los dos involucrados, los dos pueden mantener su vida normal sin la preocupación de un próximo aviso. Sin embargo tu has solicitado un recalculo, al ser uno solicitado no habrá ninguna especie de obligación a estar con tu nuevo resultado, en pocas palabras es tu decisión ¿Me sigues?**

Akane asintió, por alguna razón creía que estaba cometiendo un grave error, ahora lastimaría a más personas por su egoísmo, su mente le gritaba que no siguiera con el recalculo pero su corazón le pedía no dejarla sola, quizá es lo que más temía… estar sola.

 **-Bien continuo, comúnmente un recalculo tarda bastante en realizarse ya que muchos tienen una compatibilidad gigante casi imposible de superar con su verdadera asignación pero tu caso es algo especial ya que tu compatibilidad es casi la misma que con la verdadera esposa asignada del muchacho. Se decidió que a pesar de que el chico aun cuenta con quince años comience su selección para que al cumplir sus dieciséis continúe normalmente el proceso, el chico debe escoger entre dos chicas, tú y la otra, actualmente la otra chica está en un viaje así que tú serás la primera con la que pasara tiempo.**

 **-Entiendo-** Sinceramente ahora se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, las dudas que se supone tenía que aparecer al saber de tu primer asignación por fin le llegaron ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? ¿Serian una buena pareja? ¿Se podrían llevar bien? Aunque una pregunta no abandonaba su corazón. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

 **-¿Conoces su nombre?-** Akane negó, en realidad si no lo conocía para que necesitaba el nombre.- **No te dieron nada de información ¿Eh? Bien su nombre es Munemasa Ibuki.**

* * *

-0-

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Bien yo tenía entendido que Ibuki era de primer año de secundaria como Tsurugi y Tenma pero una revisada a la wikipedia me dijo que nop, él asiste a segundo de secundaria, como ya había escrito esto pues ni como cambiarlo así que supongo que aquí en esta historia el albino tiene 15 añitos y sigue asistiendo a secundaria xdxd. Sorry por el error, de todos modos no se me ocurria otro tipo que no fuera él para hacer enojar a Shindou c:**_

 _ **Bueno sin más...¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _Próxima actualización: 07/03/2019_


	21. Capitulo Veintiuno

_**Love &Líes...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

Parecía que la gente no se cansaba de mentirle. Ella entendía que a veces era necesario mentir y le tenía cierto cariño a la peli roja cuando estaban ellas dos solas, cuando Shindou estaba cerca era de lo más incómodo, aun recordaba como la mujer lo había abrazado por la espalda el día de su entrevista. Por supuesto que el pianista se había sonrojado, es decir Makino Chisa era de las mujeres con grandes atributos, simplemente bellas. Aun así con todo eso, creía que esa peli roja tenía una razón muy grande para mentirle, ella no se enojaría con Chisa hasta saber sus razones.

Osaka Ryota la había dejado sentada en lo que parecía una cafetería enorme, esparcidos por el lugar estaban varias personas –seguramente por su recalculo-. Al darse cuenta de que la mayoría era mayores por mínimo unos tres años volvió a considerar lo que estaba haciendo, para empezar ¿Por qué pidió un recalculo en primer lugar? Ho si… lo que comenzó como un intento de verla feliz por parte de los dos chicos que más quería termino haciéndola sentir una mera marioneta por la que tenían que elegir.

Cuando Yukimura la beso unos días después de enterarse de su asignación –cosa que vio Shindou y no le dijo nada-, no fue capaz de decir nada porque ella también lo había deseado, se sintió como la peor persona sobre la tierra poco después y más por los pequeños besos en la mejilla y manos pero juro no volver a besarlo en los labios, juramento que termino rompiendo creyéndose una completa mentirosa, saber que el mismo Shindou le había dicho a Yukimura que lo hiciera, que luego el castaño la besará y que para rematar terminará contándole todas las cosas que le oculto… la rompió, la rompió completamente.

Si le preguntaban que lo que hacía era por un acto de desdicha, respondería que no lo sabía…

En un principio solo quería poder iniciar su asignación como debía haber pasado, sin un amor al que no podía aferrarse por el bien de su futuro, sin un el recuerdo de un enamoramiento de secundaria, sin tener que hacer planes elaborados, sin tener que escuchar un constante rechazo por parte de su primer amor al que había vuelto a adorar con todo su corazón, sin tener que haber pasado por todo eso. Vivir la mentira en la que todo Nipón vivía, quería poder repugnar o emocionarse por conocer a su prometido, un prometido al que nunca en su vida vio, esperar a que le llegara el amor o el odio por esa persona, enfrentarse a su matrimonio y rezar por ser feliz.

Akane quería encontrar la mitad que le hacía falta como según escuchó en esa historia que tanto le gustaba, su mitad que el dios Zeus había decidido separar. Volver a intentarlo no estaba mal ¿Verdad? Era muy cierto que su asignación fue errónea, quizá ella quedo atrapada nuevamente en la amabilidad y fragilidad del pianista pero él no lo hizo. El programa se equivoco por lo tanto tenia derecho a un segundo intento ¿Verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía mucho más dañada que antes?

Se paro de su asiento con cuidado, necesitaba pedirle perdón al pobre chico al que le había arruinado la vida a los quince años, se lo compensará aun no sabia como pero lo haría, le pediría perdón de todas las formas posibles y ni así se sentiría mejor, pero no podía seguir así, no continuaría con la cadena de mentiras.

Escucho un grito venir de la entrada, un chico increíblemente alto albino entro con un traje formal, la corbata venía muy mal acomodada y parecía que lo acababan de aventar a dentro, después de varios reclamos se acercó a algunas mesas preguntando algo que la peli ceniza no alcanzo a escuchar. No tardó mucho en lo que un encargado que a Akane le parecía tan familiar-sus ojos azul cielo le daban una extraña sensación de dejavu- se acercó a señalar su mesa.

La fotógrafa se congeló ¿Él era? No se podía creer que ese albino tuviera quince años, era más alto que el mismo Tsurugi. El chico con una mirada algo amenazante se acerco en paso lento, parecía que quería parecer confiado aunque su rostro delataba su nerviosismo. Con un corto saludo se sentó frente a ella, un buen rato la miro fijamente por lo que la peli ceniza solo podía mirar de la misma manera a la mesa.

 **-Ibuki -** Subió la mirada encontrándose con la mano extendida del albino, su pelo revuelto con esa cinta negra en su cabeza lo hacía ver algo rebelde.

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Me llamo Munemasa Ibuki**

 **-Un gusto-** La presentación le estaba saliendo muy mal, estaba mucho más nerviosa que cuando "conoció" a Shindou, bueno eso no era del todo cierto, moría de nervios con el pianista esto era más como miedo.

 **-Esto es muy complicado-** Se revolvió el pelo aún más de lo que ya estaba- **Dime tu nombre también, no es sencillo ¿Sabes?**

 **-Lo-lo lamento, soy-soy ¡Ya-Yamana! Yamana Akane-** Estaba roja de la vergüenza ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que decirle lo que quería?

 **-Un gusto Akane-** ¡¿Tan rápido le dijo por su nombre?! Quedaron en otro completo silencio, la oji lila confirmo su arrepentimiento por haber tomado aquella decisión tan apresurada mientras que el chico se recargo sobre su mano mostrando todo su aburrimiento. Verlo con su rostro de indiferencia hizo que hubiera un "click" en la cabeza de Akane.

 **-¿Ibuki kun? ¿Eres ese Ibuki kun?-** El albino le presto toda su atención de golpe, por la confusión que había en su cara Akane se apresuró a terminar su oración **\- Inazuma Japan, el-el portero.-** La sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del chico calmo un poco a la pobre chica, también descubrió que el muchacho era un poco narcisista cuando lo vio asentir sonriendo.

 **-Ese soy yo, si te digo la verdad no me gustaba mucho el futbol, en realidad en ese momento ni siquiera lo había intentado aunque no creo haberlo hecho mal a pesar de todas esas reglas innecesarias-** Definitivamente era alguien con mucha confianza en sí mismo, algo que le faltaba a ella, pero sobre todo era honesto.

 **-Antes jugabas básquetbol, era entendible-** El albino la miro sorprendido, por alguna razón Japón estaba muy metido con el soccer desde que un chico de banda anaranjada gano un torneo hace solo trece años que muy pocos llegaban a reconocerlo por sus méritos como jugador de básquetbol, normalmente era por haber sido el portero de el equipo representante en el FFIV2

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **-Lo que sucede es que yo era manager de Raimon-** Técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, después del primer partido que tuvieron como equipo Shindou había quedado destrozado, los seleccionados eran personas a las que nunca se les había visto pisar una cancha de futbol, el partido había sido tan malo –sin intención de ofender- que era lógico las desesperación que tenían sus tres amigos, ver al castaño romper en llanto en media cancha mientras abucheaban al Inazuma Japan de ese año la dejo muy preocupada, investigó por su cuenta quienes eran esos jugadores y quedo bastante sorprendida al ver que eran personas que destacaban en otras áreas.

 **-¿Raimon? Hooo el equipo de donde venía el capitán, bueno ya me había emocionado-** Su expresión de decepción espanto un poco a la peli ceniza

 **-¡No-no! Digo, es que tu-tu eras muy bueno así que por-por eso te recuerdo, no es solo porque estuve en Raimon-** El albino la miro confundido, la mala maña que tenia de que las palabras le salieran tan atropelladamente cuando estaba nerviosa volvió a hacer de las suyas, Ibuki le sonrió divertido.

 **-Claro que soy bueno, cuando te gusta algo te esfuerzas para poder ser el mejor en ello, amo el básquetbol y odio que me subestimen así que te puedes imaginar. Me gusta el soccer pero el básquet también tiene sus puntos fuertes**

Akane lo escucho atentamente, le gustaba la gente que era apasionada con lo que ama y ver la expresión de felicidad de aquel muchacho era algo que valía la pena ver. Fueron como diez minutos de escucharlo sin parar hasta que se detuvo de golpe, el chico se rasco la mejilla avergonzado como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta que solo estaban hablando de lo que le gustaba a él, también tenía una duda que aclarar antes de seguir soltando su biblia.

 **-Oye Akane ¿Por qué nos mandaron a llamar si solo tenemos quince años?**

La peli ceniza no supo cómo reaccionar, primero por el cambio tan repentino de tema y segundo por la pregunta que soltó el albino que tenía en frente. Aparentemente no sabia nada.

* * *

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 ** _No estoy muy segura pero creo que este capitulo es el más largo de todo el fic xd, con este solo me faltarían nueve por publicar estoy algo emocionada xd_**

 ** _Un dato sobre la referencia de lo que una parte Akane dijo/pensó*_**

 _ **En la mitología griega se decía que los humanos fueron creados originalmente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras, Zeus al temer su poder los dividió en dos seres separados, condenándolos a pasar sus vidas buscando su otra mitad.**_

 _ **Me pareció algo bonito para introducir ya que casi no pongo referencias n.n**_

 ** _Sin más ¡Gracias por leer!_**

 _Próxima actualización: 10/03/2019_


	22. Capitulo Veintidós

_**Love &Líes...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

Parecía que lo que le pregunto hubiera sido algo bastante malo, la peli ceniza que tenía enfrente solo miro hacia abajo como si tratara de ignorar aquella duda que tenía desde hace unos cuantos días. Para hacerse el interesante cuando le preguntaban porque la asignación le llego antes decía que era una larga historia pero la verdad es que fue tan corta que ni el mismo acabo de procesarlo, un día estaba cenando con un su padre más contento de lo habitual y al siguiente le dijeron que tenia que escoger entre dos mujeres.

Muchos le dijeron que seguramente su pareja sería una chica antipática que pudiera aguantarlo y él a ella, esa idea no le gusto ni un poco y deseaba que le tocara una mujer femenina pero sin llegar a los extremos de princesita rosa chillón –Esa Sakura en verdad lo fastidiaba-, sus únicas interacciones con chicas fueron del tipo violento, todas eran bastante quejumbrosas, caprichosas y él no era precisamente un príncipe que pudiera lidiar con ese tipo de "damas". Se alegró que Akane fuera amable y linda, no lo pensaría mucho ella le gusto pero la incógnita seguía en su cabeza ¿Por qué tan pronto?

 **-Bueno para empezar yo-yo no tengo quince años-** Eso lo sorprendió, se espantó un poco… entonces ¿Cuántos años tiene? No aparenta para nada ser mayor de edad aunque dijo que era gerente del equipo del capitán ¿Será que era una senpai graduada o algo así? claro no se quejaría si lo fuera, no tenía muchos problemas con eso.- **Ten-tengo dieciséis años, los cumplí hace casi medio año**

 **-¿No se supone que debieron esperar a que yo los cumpla? O tiene que ver con eso de que tengo que escoger entre tú y otra chica**

 **-Sí, es por esa elección pe-pero no te preocupes no tendrás que hacer esa difícil elección-** No podía seguir la velocidad con la que iba esa charla, era extremadamente raro que tuviera que elegir, jamás escucho un caso así en su vida y menos entendía porque no se tenía que preocupar.

 **-No acabo de entender, me imagino que los que están aquí tienen el mismo problema que nosotros pero nadie en este lugar parece tener dieciséis o menos, creo que somos los más jóvenes**

 **-¿No te explicaron nada?-** El albino algo avergonzado negó, el papel poco le importó, solo estaba en esa extraña cafetería gigante porque su padre lo había traído a rastras y lo tiro ahí- **Pues es-estamos y no en la misma situación, esto es un recalculo… yo lo pedí y al parecer tengo la misma compatibilidad que tenias con tu asignación verdadera, por eso tu debes elegir, las demás parejas están con su prometido/prometida oficial por recalculo.**

 **-¿Qué es un recalculo?... ¿Asignación verdadera? Eso significa que tú… significa que ¿no eras mi prometida?-** Le estaban bombardeando con mucha información, no evito sentirse un poco decepcionado por la noticia de que esa linda chica no era su verdadera asignación pero de todos modos iba a elegir ¿No?

 **-Cuando no estas conforme con tus resultados puedes pedir que realizan la prueba una vez más y… no, no soy tu asignación real, lo lamento mucho, por mi culpa estas metido en algo tan problemático solo por un capricho-** No se tragaba eso del capricho, ni se lo tragaría si ella lo decía con esa expresión de aflicción en el rostro- **Lo lamento muchísimo, perdiste el tiempo con alguien como yo, alguien que se acabó arrepintiéndose de su decisión y ahora que te conozco siento que me odio más, de alguna manera te lo pagare lo juro por lo mientras voy a renunciar a mi segundo intento.**

 **-Vas demasiado rápido Akane-** Suspiro irritado, tenía que poner en primer lugar todo en orden para poder tomar su decisión- **Dime porque decidiste tomar esa cosa porque si no lo haces no aceptaré que me plantes**

La mirada algo intimidante del chico asusto un poco a la peli ceniza, sabía que tenía que darle una explicación al chico de la banda negra pero siempre que se libera con alguien todo termina fatal, con Yukimura por su amor platónico nada correspondido, Shindou con la asignación cuando tenía pareja, siempre termino como alguien que necesitaba ayuda, no quería que su historia de hacerse la victima a la que tenían que apoyar se volviera a repetir, esta vez ella lo solucionaría sin tener que confiar en nadie.

 **-No puedo, lo siento-** Susurro, la mirada del chico se hizo aun más intensa

 **-Me dijiste que me ibas a "pagar" ¿Verdad? Quiero esto de pago Akane, quiero la verdad-** Verdad, eso es algo que ella también deseaba, la palabra la afecto mucho más de lo que debió, en su cabeza solo se preguntaba porque Shindou nunca le dijo la verdad, su molestia con él creció mucho más, todo lo cargo solo, verlo tan enfermo la destrozaba y él nunca confió en ella para poder llevar las cosas juntos, le escondió tantas cosas que termino haciéndola pensar que el castaño la uso para el hermoso ideal que le comento en su reencuentro.

 **-Yo… No quiero Ibuki kun-** Su voz sonó quebrada, genial lo único que le faltaba era llorar ahí

 **-Me uní a Inazuma Japan para poder tener un lugar en un equipo extranjero de básquetbol, me expulsaron de mi equipo por hacer jugadas solo, detestaba el futbol porque tenía que depender de más gente cuando yo quería hacerlo por mi cuenta y sabes que, ahora amo ese deporte, el soccer me enseño que debo aprender a trabajar en equipo, en confiar en mis compañeros y ahora mismo yo quiero ser tu compañero ¿Me dejas serlo?**

Con tan hermosas palabras soltar un par de lágrimas era justificado, el albino pareció asustarse cuando empezó a balbucear entre llanto varias veces "gracias", el chico frente a ella podía parecer un rebelde, alguien indiferente pero ella solo podía verlo como un excelente amigo y compañero. Procedió a contarle las cosas sin decir nombres, sería bastante vergonzoso que supiera que estuvo/está enamorada de uno de sus ex compañeros de equipo, explico porque se alejó de él sin decir la locura fantasiosa que ocurrió, le contó como termino con otro príncipe y lo que paso cuando recibió su verdadera notificación del gobierno, como termino en esa cafetería hablando con él.

 **-¿No has considerado vengarte?**

 **-¿QUÉ? No-no-no no no no, no podría ellos intentaron que yo fuera feliz**

 **-A mí me parece que uno solo quería mantenerte para que no cayeras con el mismo chico que te ignoraba en secundaria, suena bonito si pero es más por eso que por amor de pareja además acepto eso de convertirse en un recuerdo muy fácilmente, yo no vi que luchará, ni tu ni él-** Intento negar aquello pero resultaba que era verdad, no intentaron gran cosa hasta que vieron el nombre de su "futuro marido"- **El otro solo se quería quitar su compromiso de encima, el ideal también esta muy bonito pero sus métodos son muy extraños, yo no veo en que parte se suponía ibas a ser feliz**

 **-Cuando acabará todo, el plan era ese**

 **-¿Cuánto iba a tomar eso?-** Sentía que el chico la estaba regañado, aun así ni con que le gritaran aceptaría vengarse, para empezar ¿De que se vengaría? Ellos seguían siendo los chicos que más quería. **\- Okey, solo te conozco de no sé ¿una hora? Tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no paso por tu cabeza vengarte, dijiste que ya no querías depender de nadie ¿Verdad?**

Akane asintió, Ibuki pareció pensar un poco tratando de buscar lo que quería decir o para ser más precisos como decirlo.

 **-¿Ibuki kun?**

 **-Si estas enamorada del cabezota de tu verdadero prometido acepto que renuncies a tu recalculo siempre y cuando te libres de ese amor tan toxico-** El apodo que le puso a su amor platónico le dolió

 **-Ibuki kun ya lo intente, no pude…**

 **-Declárate y punto, se supone que así es más fácil de dejar salir-** Tenia dos buenas razones para rechazar esa idea, la primera es que solo pensarlo le provoca un mini paro cardíaco y la segunda era…

 **-Ibuki kun, él ya me rechazo, varias veces**

 **-Coquetéale y luego te declaras, si te dice que no pues ya lo dejas-** No era tan fácil como lo decía él, todas las formas que decía a pesar ser las más razonables, eran las más directas y su pobre corazón no lo aguantaría.

 **-Yo-Yo no sé, no sé coquetear**

 **-¿No? Pero se supone que para iniciar una relación se deben coquetear-** Ni ella sabía cómo terminó saliendo con Yukimura, eran amigos y luego el sentimiento apareció, no recordaba haberle coqueteado en ningún momento ni que él lo hiciera- **Bueno, inténtalo conmigo, no soy de los que fácilmente caen en las garras de las chicas así que si al menos me sorprendes sabremos qué vas por buen camino**

Lo confiado que era el albino dejo impresionada a Akane, su postura tan firme y hasta algo narcisista hizo que en la cabeza de la chica apareciera como un personaje de cuentos, si Yukimura y Shindou eran príncipes, Ibuki era un caballero. Después de fantasear al muchacho con una armadura dejo que las palabras se filtrarán en su mente.

 **-¡¿Eh?! Que-que te-te, no puedo hacerlo, ni-ni siquiera sé como**

 **-Es sencillo-** Se detuvo un momento, Akane se podía imaginar que el albino no sabía casi nada del coqueteo pero por no quedar como un tonto –ella jamás pensaría eso, el chico era un libro abierto- haría su mejor esfuerzo- **Bien, solo mírame y dime un comentario que creas que me avergüence sin ser un insulto -** La peli ceniza no tenia ni idea de que decirle, miro hacia abajo roja de la cara de solo pensar decirle algo que lo avergüence a él. **–También podrías intentar ser atrevida… ¡si trata de ser eso!**

¿Ser atrevida? Bueno sí que había algo que quería hacer desde que miro al basquetbolista, era algo bastante grosero si se lo ponía a pensar pero él ya le dijo que fuera atrevida ¿Verdad? Se paro de su asiento una vez más y a paso lento se acerco al albino, hay que destacar que el muchacho ya estaba sorprendido de que ella se parara, verla acercarse tan lento lo asusto un poco pero la curiosidad de saber que haría lo freno de detenerla, la peli ceniza tomo su corbata con delicadeza y se la quitó con suavidad

 **-Cre-creo que-que la corbata te incomoda-** Akane intento recuperar el aire que perdió mientras que Ibuki sintió su cara arder, no se refería a esa clase de atrevimiento ni a esa clase de vergüenza, la chica seguramente tomo las instrucciones de la manera más ética posible aunque a él le basto, vaya que le leyó la mente y ese acto a pesar de ser tan inocente claro que le movió algo.

La oji lila le extendió la mano con la corbata y él sin pensarlo mucho la tomo agradecido, se mantuvieron así, Ibuki tenía que dar su evaluación pero le dolía en el ego admitir que se había sonrojado- **Yo creo que…**

 **-Lo hice mal ¿verdad?-** Le susurro, su corazón comenzó a latir como si ese órgano tratara de gritarle su existencia a todo el mundo

 **-Estuvo bien pero ¿Por qué susurras?-** Se libró del abochornamiento, el rostro de su acompañante estaba inexpresivo, neutral.

 **-Esto es vergonzoso-** Él lo sabía, apunto de intentar reconfortarla la chica continuo - **Todos nos están viendo-** Tan rápido como vino y se fue, regreso ese color rojo a su cara, Ibuki soltó lentamente la corbata que seguía siendo sostenida por los dos cuando escucho una voz detrás de él.

 **-Awww que lindo chicos aun así ¿No creen que se están apresurando? Akane chan, Munemasa Ibuki kun**

* * *

 **-0-**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 **Bien seré honesta, se me olvido por completo la fecha en la que tenía que actualizar xdxd, no hice nada el fin de semana por lo que no tengo excusa... También se me olvido mi tarea, realmente no sé que chinga**s me paso.**

 **Muchas gracias a Yuka san y a Mary por sus reviews, Mary ya sé como esta todo el pdo con Venezuela, solo tengo una cosa que decir ¡Sobrevive! :c, no ya hablando enserio xd espero que estés bien woman, hasta le pongo atención al profesor de historia para saber más o menos que podría suceder (odio historia XD). ¡Mucha Suerte!**

 **Bueno sin más ¡Gracias por leer!**

 ** _Próxima actualización: ?/03/2019_**


	23. Capitulo Veintitrés

_**Love &Lies...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

Shindou estaba sentado en el auto de la peli roja, mirando por la ventana y tratando de recordar lo que había pasado en esa mañana tan agitada, por recomendación de Chisa llego a unos minutos de que el tren partiera ¿La razón? Muy probablemente Akane se hubiera arrepentido de ir con él a ese simulador si pasaban tiempo juntos antes de ir. Cuando llego la mayoría de las personas ya estaban a bordo y no habían ni luces de la peli ceniza, miró su mano vendada con un poco de tristeza, su próximo prometido no era mal chico pero siempre había tenido algunos choques con él, a pesar de que ya fueran amigos imaginarse que el albino le quitaría la atención de Akane lo molestaba un poco. En el camino estaba nervioso pero más que nada emocionado, no podía ocultar la decepción al ver que no estaba allí la chica.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que la peli roja le aviso que alguien había llevado a Akane a su cita de recalculo y que tendrían que esperar a la siguiente simulación que ocurría en una semana por lo mientras tenia que ir a sacar a la chica de su cita, no podía explicar muy bien como estuvo el viaje o porqué la mujer tenía licencia de conducir si manejaba de ese modo. La peli roja se veía de esa clase de chicas que manejaba como alma que se lleva el diablo pero tampoco se creía que fuera capaz de casi volarse un poste de luz, había pasado casi una hora y no llegaban al bendito lugar ya que la peli roja no tenia idea de donde se realizaba ese programa.

Aparentemente se cambiaba el lugar cada año, ahí fue cuando comenzó todo lo incómodo, la mujer de veintidós años recibió un llamada –rogó por su vida al ver que iba a contestar- cuando dijo en voz alta "atender llamada" fue cuando se dio cuenta lo avanzado que era ese auto, en la pequeña pantalla decía "Mi Kirino", Shindou no lo admitiría pero ver ese apodo casi hace que le dé un paro cardíaco ahí mismo, tuvo que abrir la ventana para poder respirar correctamente.

Para alivio del castaño esa no era la voz de su mejor amigo, era mucho más madura aunque seguía siendo suave, de hecho la reconocía, esa voz era de Kirino Daiku, el tío de su mejor amigo, quizá era de herencia. Tras escuchar a la chica rogarle decirle donde se realizaba el "Tratamiento de reasignación en personas con resultado erróneo" y al hombre negarse terminó con la conclusión de que ellos dos tenían una historia más que de ser simples amigos.

Llegaron al lugar y Chisa entro dejándolo solo en el auto, estaba considerando salir para buscar él mismo a la peli ceniza cuando los vio salir del gigante edificio que tenía enfrente, la peli roja estaba hablando demasiado seria, puso esa expresión que tenía cuando hablo con ella hace unos días, reconoció al peli blanco ponerse entre ellas dos y soltar lo que seguramente era algo muy grosero, ahí fue cuando decidió salir sin importarle que.

 **-Munemasa kun eres adorable pero sigues siendo un niño-** escucho a la peli roja reír, su paso se hizo lento tratando de entrar en el contexto que tenía esa conversación, el albino bufo molesto.- **Entonces Akane chan ¿Estas segura? Me parece mucho más problemático de lo que a ti te gustaría**

 **-Bueno es que yo no lo decidí sola, Ibuki kun me ha ayudado-** ¿Ibuki kun? ¿Tan pronto le dijo por su nombre? Llevan conociéndose desde primer año de secundaria y jamás le ha dicho por su nombre a él. El basquetbolista pareció haber notado su presencia, mirándolo sorprendido agito su mano en un corto saludo, las dos mujeres de ahí lo miraron por un momento, la peli roja le sonrió y Akane agacho la mirada.

 **-Hey Shindou, no esperaba verte aquí**

 **-Hola-** Soltó un poco de mala gana, esperaba poder saludarlo con las mismas energías con las que el ex portero lo hacía así que se aclaró la garganta y lo volvió a intentar- **Hola Ibuki ¿Cómo has estado?**

 **-No me puedo quejar-** El chico con la banda negra lo miro un momento, por inercia escondió su mano detrás de su espalda- **No me gusta admitirlo pero eres el tipo más listo que conozco**

 **-Gracias, supongo-** Shindou sonrió, lo tomo como un alago a pesar de haber salido tan forzado de la boca del chico que tenía enfrente, su sonrisa desapareció cuando lo vio tomar la mano de Akane y ponerla enfrente de él casi a empujones.

 **-Mira te la quiero presentar, ella es Yamana Akane y… es bueno… ¿Mi prometida? -** La chica quedo estática por el comentario del albino, entendió la buena intención del muchacho pero ella podía jurar que se le olvido que uno, aun no estaban comprometidos, dos ella le había pedido darle la oportunidad a su verdadera asignación y el acepto y tres, ellos ya se conocían, ella ya le había dicho que fue gerente del Raimon.

Por su parte el castaño estaba contradiciendo lo que quería decir, la mayoría de las cosas sonaban muy amenazantes en su cabeza y lo que menos quería era tener otra pelea con Ibuki, aunque tampoco se iba a quedar callado respecto al tema de que ELLA era su prometida todavía.

 **-Ya la conozco Ibuki ¿Verdad Yamana san?-** La chica lo miro extrañada, ya se había acostumbrado a que el castaño le dijera por su nombre

 **-Sí, Ibuki kun ya te lo había mencionado-** El albino sintió que el ambiente se estaba poniendo muy tenso, no entendía el porque y cuando volteo a buscar a la peli roja por ayuda ella había desaparecido, no le quedaba de otra tendría que terminar la conversación ahí a pesar de haber querido pedirle ayuda al futbolista con el problema que tenían.

 **-Si lo olvide, lo siento Akane**

 **-¿Akane? ¿No te parece que es demasiado pronto para decirse por sus nombres, Yamana san?-** ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí? Parecía que lo estaban ignorando completamente y eso lo molesto, Shindou parecía querer pelear con la dulce Akane, Ibuki no podía permitir eso así que se puso enfrente de la chica pero ella lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo retroceder.

 **-Si es algo pronto Shindou san pero así me siento cómoda-** Akane parecía querer enfrentarse al castaño también, aunque sus palabras temblaban su postura era firme, Ibuki estaba a punto de animarla hasta que se dio cuenta de algo ¿Por qué se estaban comportando así?

 **-Creo que ya entiendo-** Los dos golpearon de golpe a ver al basquetbolista, Shindou se alegró de que se diera cuenta del problema que tenían ahí, si era su amigo como muchas veces había dicho seguramente lo iba a apoyar, por otro lado, Akane estaba asustada de que se diera cuenta, ahora todo se pondría aun más vergonzoso- **Ustedes no se llevaban bien en secundaria, lo lamento Shindou no quería molestarte, vámonos Akane**

 **-¿Por qué se va a ir contigo?-** La pregunta salió sin haber pasado por el filtro mental que siempre tenía el bien educado Shindou Takuto

 **-Porque es mí prometida ¿quizá? Ni modos que se vaya contigo si los dos están peleados.**

 **-¿Tu prometida? Ella-** No entendía porque estaba molesto o bueno si lo entendía y no quería aceptarlo todavía, Akane lo corto en media oración ¿Por qué no lo dejaba decir que aún era la prometida de él?

 **-¡Yo-Yo me puedo ir sola! ¡Gracias Ibuki kun! ¡Hasta luego Shindou san!**

 **-Hey Akane-** La peli ceniza se paró en seco cuando la llamo el albino, Shindou la miraba con una mezcla de decepción y enojo, ella sabia muy bien que enojarse cuando alguien se enojada no era la mejor manera de resolver las cosas y menos con la idea que se había hecho ese día, tendría que declararse para poder dejar ir esos sentimientos pero por la escena que se hizo ahí sabía que no sería nada fácil- **Tienes algo mío**

Deseaba con todo su corazón que el castaño no malinterpretará lo que iba a darle al albino, se vería como una completa zor*** si lo hacía y luego se le declaraba- **Aquí esta Ibuki kun**

Las cosas nunca le salían como quería, por supuesto que el castaño lo malinterpreto ¿Quién no lo haría? Es decir la chica tenía la corbata del otro y el chico tenía la camisa bastante desarreglada, para echarle más sal a la herida el tipo se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado en ese edificio, definitivamente Shindou Takuto estaba enojado.

* * *

-0-

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Llegados a este punto y ya con el fic terminado en mi pc creí que solo tenía que actualizar y acabaría antes de que iniciara Abril pero... -Si siempre hay peros xd- voy a modificar los últimos capítulos que tengo porque no me acabaron de gustar. ¿Porque digo esto? Fácil porque no pondré fechas desde aquí, especialmente porque me cuesta cumplirlas XD_

 _Sinceramente no tengo mucho más que decir ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	24. Capitulo Veinticuatro

_**Love &lies...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

 **-Midori ya te dijo que Akane está molesta, deberías tratar de darle su espacio Shindou**

¿Cuál espacio? Parecía que todos se podían acercar a ella menos él, incluso al peli azul ya lo había perdonado y en cambio al pianista no solo lo había ignorado olímpicamente sino que ya hasta se había metido con otro compromiso y no con cualquier persona sino con un tipo con el que había tenido bastantes problemas, se negaba a aceptar que Munemasa Ibuki fuera el futuro marido de Akane, tendría que vivir con la mirada de superioridad de ese mal amigo.

 **-No es necesario que me acompañes Kirino**

 **-Eres un terco, parece que no me estas escuchando-** En la mañana a pesar de sus deseos de ir por ella para dejarla en su escuela como una vez fue su costumbre no se lo pudo permitir, estaba llegando bastante tarde a los entrenamientos y como capitán debía dar el ejemplo, por eso en cuanto sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la jornada escolar salió prácticamente corriendo a la escuela de la peli ceniza dejando por accidente sus pertenencias, por esa razón su mejor amigo peli rosa estaba detrás de él. **\- Bien Shindou ¿Qué se supone que le vas a decir?**

 **-Que no cometa un error solo por estar enojada conmigo**

 **-Ella ya te dijo que dejes de suponer lo que siente-** Él lo sabía, fue la última oración que le dirigió, si no era por enojo entonces ¿Por qué pidió el recalculo? El pianista no encontraba otra explicación.

 **-Entonces le preguntaré que siente para poder ayudarla, quiero saber que quiere y apoyarla como debía haber hecho desde el principio**

 **-Ni tú sabes que quieres ni que sientes ¿Y vas a preguntarle? personalmente me suena como una terrible idea-** Kirino se estaba cansando un poco de que su amigo fuera tan tonto o tan necio para no aceptar que le gustaba su prometida ¿Cuál era el problema con eso? Es decir, Akane ha demostrado quererlo sobrepasando lo superficial que muchas otras chicas no han hecho, el castaño se veía bastante feliz cuando estaban juntos y también sabía que guardaba la foto de la chica –esa que le dieron en el folder de presentación- con recelo en su cajón ¿Por qué complicaba tanto todo? Ni siquiera puede admitir que esta celoso de su ex compañero de Earth Eleven.

 **-Kirino, si sé lo que siento o al menos creo**

 **-¿Qué crees que sientes?-** A unos pasos de donde estaban sentados Yukimura Hyouga alzó la mano en forma de saludo, Kirino quería avisarle al castaño pero el conflicto que tenía Shindou solo podría ser resuelto hasta que admitiera en voz alta que estaba enamorado y de todos modos el peli azul se entraría si todo salía bien así que no lo hizo.

 **-Sé que es cariño, no es una simple amistad como la que tengo contigo aunque yo pensaba que era eso antes-** El peli rosa tuvo que contener una mueca ¡¿Cómo rayos?! A menos de que Shindou se haya enamorado de él –idea que lo perturbaba- no era posible que confundiera los dos sentimientos. **\- Yo creo que… bueno que yo, ella… Ya sabes**

El peli azul agacho la mirada, se sintió muy identificado con el castaño en el momento en el que se dio cuenta que sentía algo más por su amiga, ese sentimiento se fue congelando por el temor de que ella se alejará de él, se acostumbro tanto al calor de la chica que de alguna manera su cariño se convirtió en atracción, ninguno de los dos se permitió que se convirtiera en amor totalmente y todo termino mal, ella lo había perdonado pero la relación ya no era la misma. Con todo eso aún había algo que no podía negar, él la quería feliz.

 **-No, no sabemos Shindou kun -** El castaño volteo asustado, frente a él una de las víctimas de todo ese enrollo, sonriéndole como si esperará su respuesta. Volteo a ver a su amigo que solo le sonrió en un terrible intento de excusarse.

 **-Yukimura san**

El pánico invadió al pobre castaño, si antes se le dificultaba decirlo en voz alta frente al príncipe de la nieve jamás se atrevería, se sintió como si hubiera traicionado esa extraña alianza que hicieron cuando se conocieron, no tenía el valor para ir a decirle que termino… Agitó su cabeza con fuerza, Shindou no tenía el derecho de ver a la peli ceniza de esa manera.

 **-No te preocupes por mi Shindou kun, vamos yo también quiero escucharlo.**

 **-¿Escuchar qué?-** Lo que le faltaba, el castaño se mordió la lengua evitando soltar un grito- **Hey Shindou ¿Qué haces aquí?**

El albino sostenía su maleta sobre su hombro, utilizaba el uniforme típico de estudiante de secundaria negro y esa banda negra en la cabeza que tanto lo caracterizaba. Quizá el único incómodo ahí era el castaño, el peli azul y peli rosa solo miraban sin acabar de entender el porqué de la expresión tan sombría del pianista mientras que el albino era quien más preguntas tenia. Shindou en un grito de ayuda a quien quizá era la cuarta persona con más información –siendo Akane y Chisa las primeras aparte de él- decidió presentar al basquetbolista con su mejor amigo.

 **-¿Te acuerdas de él, Kirino?-** El peli rosa negó, la incomodidad en el rostro de su buen compañero le dio muy mal presagio- **Es Ibuki, Munemasa Ibuki**

El mencionado saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, ahí fue cuando el oji cyan comprendió todo, la escena le hubiera parecido cómica en una película o serie aunque ahora mismo lamento mucho acompañar a Shindou, todo se pondría peor si a la peli ceniza se le ocurría aparecer.

 **-Bien Shindou responde a mi pregunta, sabes que Akane asiste a esta preparatoria ¿Verdad? No quiero otra pelea-** _¡No le respondas Shindou!_ Pensó el peli rosa.

 **-Lo sé, por eso mismo estoy aquí**

¡Diablos Shindou! Ya no había manera de salir de ahí de forma sencilla, solo quedaba rezar para que no terminarán peleando frente a la escuela de la chica que seguramente pasaría de estar molesta con Shindou a odiarlo ¡Mierda! Como su mejor amigo tenía que hacer algo ¿No?

 **-Shindou no quiero pelear pero si vienes a molestarla yo mismo te saco de aquí**

 **-No deberías ser tan agresivo, Shindou kun puede estar aquí si lo desea-** Los tres prácticamente formaron un triángulo para poder verse entre ellos, inesperadamente el peli azul también tenía cara de llegar a los golpes si la situación lo requería y el peli rosa simplemente se bloqueó, Akane en verdad la tenía difícil. Si Shindou Takuto era malo en situaciones de mucha presión, Kirino Ranmaru no se quedaba atrás, aunque probablemente él no estrellaría su mano en una taza de café caliente ni mucho menos la golpearía contra la mesa cada vez que sintiera estrés, a ese paso esa mano jamás se curará.

Después de lo que pareció una larga pelea de miradas el albino se alboroto el pelo suspirando- **Cierto, aun así me parece muy extraño que vengas a ver a alguien con quien te llevas tan mal**

 **-No me llevo mal con ella.**

 **-Si claro-** El castaño frunció el ceño, Yukimura rompió el triángulo y se sentó a un lado del peli rosa que del estrés termino observando el enfrentamiento sentado en la orilla de la calle.

 **-¿Qué haces tú aquí Ibuki?**

 **-Matatagi me dijo que viniera, dice que si quiero animar a Akane tengo que averiguar quien es el idiota ese que la hizo enojar-** Kirino soltó una pequeña risa, escribió rápidamente en su celular la información que le faltaba al príncipe de las nieves a su lado y se la dio para que comprendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. El peli azul asintió permitiéndose sonreír.

 **-¿Idiota? ¿Te dijo quién?**

 **-No creo que seas tú por si te lo preguntas, hablo del idiota de su prometido-** Shindou tuvo que tomar mucho aire para evitar contestarle con otro insulto al albino.- **Ayer te quería pedir ayuda pero empezaste a actuar como un cretino**

 **-¿Ayudarte en qué?-** Otra risa por parte del peli rosa hizo irritar al pianista.

 **-Pues por simple curiosidad saber quien es el chico cisne-** Ahora fue el turno del aprendiz del mata osos morderse la lengua- **y saber quien es el idiota primer amor de Akane, es que ella quiere hacer algo para poder seguir adelante.**

Un gruñido se le escapó al castaño ¿Es enserio? ¿Hay otro más? No quería ofender a la peli ceniza aun así le era imposible no quejarse de la bola de pretendientes que tenía, o la cantidad de chicos que le han gustado, su casi nula experiencia en lo romántico –no más allá de recibir docenas de chocolates en San Valentin- hicieron que se diera cuenta de lo poco que le podría ofrecer a la chica en una relación, él no fue su primer novio, él no fue su salvador como lo está haciendo su albino amigo y él no…

 **-Munemasa san, Shindou jamás podría decirte quien es el idiota primer amor de Akane… Oye ¿Para qué quieres saber?-** Kirino se paró sacudiéndose un poco el polvo **,** ahí se dio cuenta del tamaño del basquetbolista, era casi como un titán. Por su parte el castaño agacho la mirada y se sentó al lado del Hyouga.

 **-Me lo imagine con lo de ayer, es por otro consejo de Matatagi, según si sabes como es la persona es más sencillo coque-** Shindou volteo cuando escucho un gruñido salir de la boca del chico de la banda negra, su mejor amigo había pateado con fuerza la pierna del ex portero. **-¡¿Por QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!**

 **-Por que el idiota que buscas esta aquí**

* * *

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **A veces se me olvida que tengo este fic :b, bueno sinceramente me tuve que tragar las ganas de ponerlos a pelear en esta parte xdxd quería una batalla a lo campal pero luego recordé que no sabría que hacer después así que TA-DAN, asi se quedo.**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer! nwn**_


	25. Capitulo Veinticinco

_**Love &lies...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

¿El idiota de su primer amor estaba ahí?

Lo dicho por su mejor amigo no dejo de atormentarlo, poco le importó lo que sucedió después de que Akane apareciera mágicamente a tropiezos frente el albino, tampoco le importó como los dos hablaron muy amistosamente –mentira- no podía importarle menos la actitud tan estoica que ella tuvo hacia él para recordarle que se debían ver el sábado para la simulación, cosa que si no hubiera estado tan impactado muy probablemente habría estado más que feliz.

A pesar de los gritos del peli rosa Shindou no se detuvo, quería poder procesar mejor las cosas, el estúpido sentimiento que tenía lo estaba consumiendo y lo que menos quería era desquitarse con la única persona que seguía a su lado, mucho menos ahora que sentía un poco de enojo hacia él… sabía muy bien que el chico medio afeminado no tenía la culpa de nada aun así su corazón y su cabeza conspiraron para hacerle creer que así era.

¿Cómo se supone que debía ver a Akane a la cara?

¿Cómo debía saludarla?

¿Cómo debía comportarse con ella?

¡Joder! ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

De alguna manera termino en un parque cercano a la escuela de la chica, imagino que ese lugar fue donde el noviazgo con el peli azul comenzó cosa que hizo que considerara irse de ahí, apenas la idea cruzo por su cabeza Kirino lo alcanzo.

 **-¡Por favor Shindou! ¡¿Podrías dejar de ir por la vida malinterpretando todo?!**

En verdad esperaba que todo fuera un malentendido pero él no era un estúpido, quizá un ciego por no haberse dado cuenta pero no un estúpido. Su mano le ardía demasiado, tuvo que contener las ganas de quitarse la venda o apretarla hasta que el hormigueo se fuera, la mala maña que estaba adquiriendo de golpear con la mano derecha las cosas solo hacía que sus nervios empeorarán.

 **-¡SHINDOU!**

 **-…-** Escuchar su nombre en gritos desesperados jamás le agrado, lo estresaba más que ayudarlo a pesar de que por alguna razón, solo de esa manera comprendía las cosas.

 **-Shindou, de malentendido en malentendido tu relación con Akane se está volviendo muy toxica, si en verdad vas a ponerte en ese plan lo mejor seria que ya no-**

 **-Soy yo ¿Verdad?-** Interrumpió al peli rosa, Kirino trato de comprender a que se refería el castaño

 **-¿Tu qué?**

Shindou alzó el rostro, por la expresión del oji cyan dedujo que la suya era deplorable, se la podía imaginar ya que el calor que sentía recorrerle por todo el cuerpo seguramente llego a su cara, agacho la mirada esperando la respuesta del defensa.

 **-Yo-yo soy ese idiota ¿Verdad? Yo… ¿fui? ¿Fui su primer amor?-** Kirino no podía estar más impresionado, sinceramente creyó que el castaño confundió todo llegando a la extraña conclusión de que cualquiera pudo haber sido ese "idiota" menos él. El peli rosa sabía que el pianista no se debía enterar de aquella manera, seguramente Midori más tarde lo golpearía y no es exactamente lo que esperará con ansias pero tampoco podía decirle que se equivocaba cuando en realidad tenia toda la razón, la única opción que le quedaba era estar a lado de su tonto amigo para tratar de reconfortarlo.

Sin embargo la risa casi de psicópata que soltó dejo asustado a Kirino, la venda en su mano había acumulado las lágrimas que no paraban de caer de los ojos rojizos, la sonrisa que tenía era una mezcla entre felicidad absoluta y tristeza amarga.

 **-No entiendo que me habrá visto-** Dijo entre risas o sollozos, la verdad a este punto Kirino comprendía muy poco, estuvieron sentados en aquellos columpios hasta que el castaño se calmó por completo, aproximadamente unos veinte minutos estuvieron sintiendo la brisa del viento que más que ser agradable se estaba poniendo un poco fría- **… Kirino**

- **¿Qué pasa?** \- Shindou se movió hacia atrás tratando de buscar un poco de impulso en aquel juego infantil

 **-Quiero besarla-** Escuchar tal declaración del siempre serio Shindou Takuto fue algo sorprendente, aun así Kirino solo atino a sonreír.

 **-Hazlo**

El movimiento de las cadenas se detuvo, a Shindou ya no le importaba lo idiota que fue en el pasado, no le importaba la situación en la que estaban a pesar de estar en contra de ese estúpido programa de gobierno ahora mismo solo podía agradecerles por hacerle conocer mejor a Yamana Akane, tampoco le importaba que ella no le correspondiera, haría lo posible para que ella se volviera a enamorar de él. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? La verdad es que si, cuando solo pensó en ella –o eso creía- solo empeoraba las cosas, él quería saber lo que ella quería y quería hacerle saber lo que él quería.

¿No se suponía que de eso se trataba el amor?

No podía esperar al sábado...

* * *

 **-¡¿Es Shindou?! ¡¿El chico rizos?! ¡¿El "si no me sale bien me enojo"?!-** Akane miro hacia la mesa fijamente, avergonzado de los gritos de su muy reciente amigo- **¿En verdad él? Wow, tienes unos muy terribles gustos**

La peli ceniza solo lo miro un poco molesta y ofendida, Shindou era muy lindo en varios aspectos, podría hacer una lista larga de cada una de las cualidades del chico pero le dolerá mucho cuando la rechace en la simulación.

 **-Bueno Akane, Shindou no es como muy normal en ese aspecto… solo tendrás que ser directa porque no tengo ni idea como se le coquetea a un chico así.**

 **-Ibuki kun… ¡Yo-Yo-Yo no puedo hacerlo! Viste como me porte con él-** Tapo con su pequeñas manos su rostro, cuando lo vio simplemente se congeló, lo primero que quería hacer al verlo era sonreírle para que no pensara que lo odiaba –muy por el contrario-, que tenía preferencia por Yukimura sobre él pero lo que hizo su maldita cara fue ponerse en blanco en el momento de la verdad, para rematar el castaño se veía algo mal y ella no tuvo el valor de preguntarle que le preocupaba.

 **-Tienes que hacerlo, tenemos un acuerdo**

En momentos como esos son cuando en verdad le daba miedo el chico menor, solo tenía una semana para poder expresarle a Shindou lo que sentía de una vez por todas, para poder cumplir su promesa con Ibuki y para poder librarse por fin esas ataduras.

Con la idea en mente solo podía pensar en una cosa…

No quería que llegara el sábado.

* * *

-0-

 _ **¡Hola! otra vez...**_

 _ **¿Que puedo decir? La verdad sigo triste por lo que le hicieron a mi Shirou en Orion :c, para empeorar las cosas hoy mataron a Eugeo de Sao y estoy aun más triste... por si eso fuera poco arruine una de mis pinturas de mi taller y no tengo la fuerza para arreglarlo :(. AHHH no me debí meter a algo así, aparte de que con el aguarras prácticamente te drogas ni siquiera me gusta mucho pintar.**_

 _ **Sorry si me quejo aqui xdxd solo que últimamente siento que no estoy escribiendo nada en las notas del autor y tenia que hacer algo :b**_

 _ **Buenoo ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Capitulo Doble porque actualizo cada que se me da la gana xd**_


	26. Capitulo Veintiséis

_**Love &lies...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

El sábado llego casi en un parpadeo, uno más emocionado que el otro por aquella verdad, tal y como la semana la mañana había pasado muy veloz, un corto "Buenos días" fue la única oración que se pudieron dirigir ya que estaban llegando algo tarde al tren que los llevaría a la simulación cortesía de su amable agente de gobierno peli roja, el viaje tampoco fue muy comunicativo, él por intentar entablar una conversación decente y ella por el simple hecho de estar incomoda al tener a la peli roja y al castaño platicando de vez en cuando, admitir que estaba un poco celosa de la mujer mayor era algo que prefería evitar, especialmente porque Chisa comenzó a decirle "Shin kun" al castaño ¿Por qué tan de repente se habían hecho tan cercanos? El muchacho tampoco parecía molesto, ni siquiera mostraba esa mueca de enojo que siempre ponía cuando veía a cualquier persona relacionada con el gobierno.

Después de solo unas cuantas horas llegaron a un edificio bastante grande aunque no se comparaba con el edificio especial del ministerio, era bastante bonito por fuera así que se podían imaginar lo que se encontrarían adentro, después de que les dieran un folleto que tendrían que leer a más tardar a las tres de ese día los dirigieron a sus habitaciones/departamentos. El lugar sencillamente era precioso, lo primero con lo que te topabas era una pequeña sala con un sillón familiar frente a un televisor grande y una mesa de centro, la cocina y la sala solo eran separadas por una plataforma y una barra de bar que servía como mesa, todavía les faltaba explorar las habitaciones pero ya con lo observado estaban satisfechos.

 **-Bueno Shindou san… ammm creo que ya sabe, debemos ir a...-** El castaño dejo de admirar el lugar para ver a la peli ceniza, las señas que le hacia la chica hicieron que entendiera a lo que se refería, los dos llevaban solo un par de maletas con lo más indispensable para sobrevivir esa semana así que en realidad no le apuraba acomodar las cosas.

 **-Eso podría esperar, tenemos que leer el folleto**

 **-Yo-yo creo que primero deberíamos acomodarnos, el folleto podría traer algo malo y no quisiera que… Bu-Bueno si usted quiere podemos leer el folleto ya-** Shindou entendía a donde quería llegar, siendo sincero no quería que esa atmósfera de fingida tranquilidad que habían conseguido tener se fuera, al menos no quería empeorar las cosas ya que en realidad estaba un poco nervioso.

 **-Bien, por lo visto solo hay dos habitaciones más ¿Cuál quieres?**

 **-La que sea, realmente no tengo problemas sobre donde tengo que dormir**

El pianista le sonrió- **Okey, yo tomaré la primera puerta**

 **-Yo-yo la segunda… en un rato-** la chica comenzó a jugar con sus manos, la realidad al dirigirle más de dos palabras por fin la había golpeado- ¡ **EN UN RATO LO VEO!**

Quedo algo confundido por la repentina reacción de Akane aun así sacudió la cabeza para poder concentrarse en algo más importante… el hecho de que estaría viviendo una semana completa con la chica que tuvo un flechazo por él durante secundaria, con un giro algo extraño por el intercambio de papeles porque ahora ella se había convertido oficialmente en su primer amor, tomo aire tratando de quitar la sonrisa de idiota que tenia por la felicidad que le provocaba la idea de que ella estuvo enamorada de él, solo pensar vivir con ella también lo emocionaba bastante.

Miro por última vez la puerta por donde había entrado la chica y procedió a entrar a su propio cuarto, se sintió un poco estúpido por no haber considerado ni un poco la situación en la que estaban después de todo era una simulación de matrimonio, el lado bueno de todo eso es que ya conocía como era el baño.

* * *

Akane se dio cuenta demasiado rápido de que esa habitación no solo era para una persona, los dos futones que estaban en el ropero lo dejaba muy claro, espero a que el castaño entrara por la puerta a decirle lo que ya sabía pero después de varios minutos el chico nunca llego. Su cabeza le decía que debía ir a decirle que no tenía problemas en dormir a lado de él aunque no fuera verdad, estaba muy agradecida que fueran futones en vez de una cama pero todavía seria increíblemente incómodo, para empezar aun no le decía que no estaba molesta ¡tampoco había podido hablar bien con él! ¡Por dios! Desde que Ibuki le dio la idea de declararse sus pensamientos terminaron invadidos por la imagen del futbolista, ahora ya no solo era un amor platónico del que se había enamorado de lejos sino que ahora era un enamoramiento más fuerte por haberlo conocido en muchos más aspectos, estaba simplemente fascinada con él.

Dormir a lado de él después del muy seguro rechazo la lastimaría mucho, ni siquiera le había dicho nada y ya le dolía. Debatió consigo misma durante unos quince minutos hasta que decidió armarse de valor y salir en su encuentro, primero que nada aclararía que ya no estaba enojada para que él pudiera descansar bien esa semana, el último día le diría lo que ha sentido durante tanto tiempo y después… después el tiempo lo decidiría.

 **-¿Shindou san?-** Solo dio un paso fuera del cuarto y vio al chico sentado en el sillón, en verdad ese departamento era bastante pequeño

- **¿Eh? Ho, Hola Akane ¿Sucede algo?**

 **-Te-tenemos que guardar sus cosas, yo-yo le deje un pequeño espacio**

 **-¿Ya te diste cuenta?... No te preocupes por mí, sé que sería muy incómodo para ti así que esta semana yo dormiré aquí.-** La peli ceniza hizo una mueca, ella no aceptaría que él duerma en un lugar tan estrecho solo por un enojo injustificado, aunque Ibuki lo negará ella sabía –o eso quería creer- que Shindou pensó en su felicidad aunque sea por un momento. Negó con la cabeza varias veces esperando que la comprendiera- **Si no te sientes cómoda, no te obligues a estar conmigo**

 **-¡Pe-pero yo!...-** Se detuvo, Shindou la miro un poco decepcionado pensando en que fue mala idea tentar su suerte y que debió haber aceptado al instante, en cambio Akane solo lo miro casi sin expresión, se sentó a un lado de él y le tomo la mano vendada.- **Shindou san ¿Qué es esto?**

Jamás creyó que Akane podría producirle esa sensación que en muy pocas ocasiones había sentido en su vida: miedo. ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Oye me dijeron que jamás me iban a permitir volver a estar cerca de ti y me enoje tanto que rompí una taza de café con la mano" estaba seguro que si decía eso las pocas oportunidades que tenia de arreglar su situación con ella se irían por el drenaje. Mientras que Shindou pensaba en mil formas de cambiar el tema, la peli ceniza quito suavemente la venda, la mano entre morena por la piel del chico y morada con rasgos rojos le daban a entender que no solo había sido un golpe sino muchos consecutivos, ella por ser manager tuvo que ver muchas lesiones así que podía identificar muy bien cuando una era por varios golpes, ya estaba un poco acostumbrada pero verlo en la mano del castaño la lastimó, si tan solo hubiera estado ahí para cuidarlo quizá esa herida ahora mismo ya no estaría ahí.

Shindou sintió el cuerpo estremecerse cuando un par de lágrimas cayeron en su muñeca, se sintió como la peor persona del mundo por haberla hecho llorar pero al mismo se sentía como el más feliz, ella todavía se preocupaba por él… casi perdió todo el aire cuando la chica comenzó a acariciar con sus manos los pequeños cortes que todavía tenía por la taza.

- **Shin sama, por favor… no importa si estamos peleados, si usted y yo ya no nos hablamos o si el otro tiene a alguien más, por favor, por favor nunca piense que yo me dejaré de preocupar por usted, porque eso jamás sucederá-** La chica lo dijo todo en un susurro casi insonoro, Shindou tenía el rostro completamente rojo sin saber bien el porqué, si fueron las caricias, el apodo cariñoso que le dio o todo lo que dijo. Se zafo del agarre de la chica para poder tomarla por los hombros, lo dudo por un instante pero se dejó llevar rodeando a la chica en un abrazo extraño, prácticamente se había tirado sobre ella, la cabellera ceniza colgaba del posa brazos mientras que él se recargaba en la cabecera para no perder el equilibrio.

Permanecieron un largo momento en la extraña posición, muy por el contrario de lo que el castaño creía la chica no rechazo el abrazo así que decidió disfrutar de aquel contacto lo más que pudiera, cuando su brazo ya no le daba para seguir en esa posición a regañadientes se separó. La chica se aclaró la garganta con un lindo sonrojo en el rostro.

 **-Bi-bien, yo te ayudaré a acomodar tus cosas y haré la cena esta noche ¿Esta-está bien?**

El castaño asintió, los dos fueron directo al cuarto algo nerviosos y comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencia en el espacio –muy grande al parecer de Shindou- que le dejo la peli ceniza, el castaño estaba pensando en pedirle una tarde de películas quizá de esa forma podría dar un ambiente tranquilo real.

 **-Akane ¿Qué te gustaría hacer esta tarde?-** La chica se detuvo un poco, tomo la camisa blanca del futbolista y la puso sobre su pecho, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el muchacho.

 **-Bu-bueno, deberíamos leer primero el folleto… ¿te parece si después escogemos?**

 **-Sí, estoy de acuerdo**

Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que el tiempo que les dieron para leer el folleto se acabara así que Shindou lo tomo y comenzó a leer en voz alta para los dos.

-0-

 _Simulador matrimonial_

 _El simulador es una oportunidad brindada por el gobierno para que la pareja experimente por un lapso de siete días la vida de casados, conocer a la pareja en aspectos domésticos con el fin de acelerar la procreación de hijos o en caso de complicaciones atrasar el proceso. El programa consiste en dos etapas para garantizar un final exitoso._

 _1.- La ceremonia_

 _Debido a que solo es una simulación el evento será algo pequeño con la asistencia de solo los participantes de la simulación, "la despedida" también se dará al gusto de los participantes._

 _2.- Vida matrimonial._

 _El resto de los días pueden ser utilizados como a la pareja le guste, tienen cinco días para disfrutar su vida de casados como mejor les parezca sin embargo al finalizar deberán contestar un test para ayudarnos a hacer este programa lo más eficiente posible ¡Ustedes son el futuro de Japón!_

 _-0-_

Cuando se miraron confundidos por el contenido del papel un leve golpe en la puerta se hizo presente, al abrirla se toparon con al menos seis parejas chico-chica, todos entre los diecisiete y veintidós, la pareja más joven en definitiva eran ellos dos.

 **-Buenas tardes ¿Necesitan algo?-** Pregunto algo tímida la ex manager, Shindou se estaba dando una idea de lo que estaban haciendo ahí.

 **-Venimos por ustedes para comenzar… ¡nuestra simulada despedida de solteros!**

* * *

 _ **-0-**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¡Actualización salvaje aparece! Sinceramente yo quería alargar más esta parte de la historia porque ya sabe era el momento para todo lo diabetico But! acabo de obsesionarme con dos series y termine tan engachada que descuide todo :c... me confié por el "paro de labores" de mi escuela (Este años hubo en la unam paro por todo, solo falto uno por los bomberos XD)**_ _ **que acabe atrasando bien feo esto xdxd.**_

 _ **El lado bueno es que voy al dia con el manga de The promised neverland y Kayusa sama: love is war, que me quito el mal sabor de boca que me dejo el relleruto de Orion :"D, en IE me encanta sus capítulos de relleno porque los muchachos interactuan y todo bien bonito PERO este :) *Carita empvtada... bueno ya me queje n.n**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_


	27. Capitulo Veintisiete

_**Love &lies...**_

 _ **-0-**_

* * *

Estaba bastante seguro que esos chicos jamás se habían visto en su vida, la conversación era solo de preguntas y respuestas para darse la mejor simulada despedida de solteros sin importarles mucho con quien estaban celebrando, la idea que la mayoría tenía -4 de los siete presentes- era muy genérica; comprar gigantescas cantidades de alcohol, contratar bailarinas y ver como terminaba la noche. Otros dos al igual que él se negaban a realizar dicha acción a solo unos meses de sus bodas reales.

 **-Takeru es el más joven y como los mayores que somos debemos darle una buena experiencia antes de que se amarre de por vida-** Sin intención de ofender, el oxigenado estereotipado del grupo decidió cambiarle el nombre oficialmente a _Takeru_

 **-No es un amarre, si estás aquí significa que estas a punto de casarte con la mujer que amas-** Las palabras del muchacho de diecinueve lo dejaron algo incómodo especialmente porque el tipo tenía el pelo azul, luego de una mini pelea entre los dos hombres el mayor de todos –veintidós- decidió castigarlos quitándoles el derecho a hablar por media hora. Shindou con solo ver al otro castaño sintió una especie de respeto inmediato por él así que no se quejó cuando el hombre decidió organizarlo todo por su cuenta.

El hombre castaño claro los subió a todos a una camioneta sin intención de decirles a donde los llevaría, para la muy mala suerte del pianista le toco ir en medio del rubio y peli azul que aun seguían en su pelea y por alguna razón increíblemente desconocida ahora él era el juez en esa lucha de superioridad.

 **-Solo digo la verdad, ni siquiera la escogiste a voluntad ni ella a ti tonto, en cualquier oportunidad que tenga te engañará ¿Verdad? Takeru**

 **-Entonces ¿Qué mierda haces en una simulación matrimonial si crees eso de tu prometida? Takeru no puedes darle la razón a alguien tan imbécil como este-** Shindou suspiro agobiado, la linda tarde tranquila que quería pasar a lado de la peli ceniza fue cambiada por una forzada convivencia con dos tipos irrespetuosos que no podían si quiera decirle por su nombre bien, otro suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios, simplemente deseaba que ella la estuviera pasando mucho mejor que él.

* * *

Luego de que prácticamente secuestraran al pianista fue el turno de Akane de ser jalada por las seis mujeres mayores, todas parecían un poco inseguras de poder organizar una despedida de soltera con unas completas desconocidas así que primero se dirigieron a una cafetería, el gobierno les daba la libertad y el dinero suficiente para poder hacer lo que quisieran así que como la democracia dictaba se sentaron a platicar sobre lo que debían hacer.

 **-Bueno, según internet tenemos que comprar alcohol forzosamente-** La autoproclamada líder de aquella reunión al ver que nadie había podido dar buenas ideas decidió dejarlo en manos de la tecnología.

 **-Déjame ver eso-** La chica de dieciocho años, rubia igual que su prometido arrebato el celular sin ningún tipo de cuidado- **¿Es enserio? Esta página es para "despedidas de solteros", nosotras no podemos comprar muñecas inflables.**

 **-¿Muñecas inflables? ¿Para qué?-** La peli ceniza se arrepintió al instante por decir eso en voz alta, las seis mujeres se le quedaron viendo fijamente como si trataran de decirle lo obvio de aquel objeto aun así ella no entendía para que les serviría una muñeca a un grupo de… Tomó el menú de la tienda e intento esconder su sonrojo detrás del papel.

 **-Hooo tenemos a una chica inocente-** sonrió la rubia- **¡Esta decidido! Hoy vas a tener todo tipo de experiencias mi niña**

Como si todas fueran amigas de años comenzaron a soltar horrores de ideas, aparentemente su falta de experiencia hizo que el lado más malévolo de las mujeres que un principio se veían serias saliera a la luz, corromper lo que parecía ser un ángel antes de que su prometido lo hiciera sonó muy tentador a los oídos de tres de presentes, mientras que las otras tres simplemente querían que la muchacha se divierta antes de casarse. Pagaron lo que consumieron y la mayor de todas las subió a una camioneta anunciando que irían a la playa.

La fotógrafa se sorprendió por dos cosas, uno, el lugar donde se hacia ese programa tenia absolutamente de todo y dos, lo rápido que un auto podía moverse sin chocar con nada mientras la conductora solo hablaba sin parar.

* * *

Esa fue definitivamente la noche más estresante para el castaño, le dolía un poco la cabeza por la pequeña –muy pequeña- cantidad de alcohol que ingirió, en un principio fue todo bastante aburrido pero mentiría si no dijera que se emocionó un poco cuando le permitieron manejar un auto, su chofer lo llevaba a todos lados por órdenes de sus padres así que la experiencia fue muy gratificante, después de eso fue mucho más molesto ya que dentro del circulo autoproclamado "próximos casados" era de los más cuerdos siendo obligado a cuidar a cinco semi adultos, el otro más joven también tuvo que controlarse y ayudarle a protegerlos de las estupideces que hacían inducidos por la bebida.

Shindou llego a su casa de solo siete días alrededor de las 2:00 am, estaba un poco asustado por la reacción de Akane al verlo entrar oliendo a sake, en realidad no tomo casi nada pero le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar que el azabache de diecisiete –el segundo más joven- le aconsejo dar un trago para relajar la garganta. Jamás imagino que estaría en una situación tan de casados con la peli ceniza, el solo imaginar que ella se enojara un día antes de su boda real lo asustaba mucho, cuando se dio cuenta por donde iban sus pensamientos agito la cabeza con fuerza, ella solo lo había perdonado aun no decidían si seguiría con su recalculo o si iban a deshacerse del compromiso, o si aceptaría el matrimonio.

Estaría de acuerdo con deshacerlo un poco herido pero el recalculo en definitiva no era opción para el castaño, que mejor si ella aceptará continuar con el compromiso. Pensó que la chica ya estaba durmiendo así que con intención de no molestarla se quedo sentado en el sillón, gran sorpresa que se llevó cuando tocaron la puerta de su departamento y vio a la chica somnolienta recargada sobre una chica rubia.

 **-Hooo si eres bastante lindo, ella tenía tooooda la razón-** La rubia comenzó a reír casi de la nada, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad quien estaba recargada era la rubia.

 **-Shindou san, ella no me dice dónde está su departamento y no sabía que hacer-** Akane se veía bastante cansada y desesperada, imagino que no era del tipo de chicas que se desvelaban por mero gusto así que no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por ella.

 **-No te preocupes puedo cuidarla yo, tu ve a descansar-** La peli ceniza no parecía muy feliz por la idea, él tampoco estaba encantado pero mañana –en unas horas- tendrían la simulación de la ceremonia y tenían que descansar todo lo posible **.**

 **-¿Seguro, Shindou san?**

 **-¡No quiero! ¡Yo quiero que me cuide angelita!-** El castaño miro a la fotógrafa confundido, principalmente por el apodo que en su opinión le quedaba como anillo al dedo pero más que nada por la confianza con la que la rubia la trataba.

 **-Kou-Koune san, por-por favor no me diga así-** ¿Cómo podía contestarle con tanta emoción en la voz si apenas se podía sostener? Shindou intento separar a la rubia de su "prometida" sin embargo la mujer se aferrada con fuerza a la más bajita, parecía que estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche.

 **-¿Koune san?**

 **-A-así se llama-** Otra sorpresa que se llevó al darse cuenta que la muchacha si se sabía un nombre –o quizá ya se sabía todos- de las personas con las que celebro la simulada despedida de soltera, él por otro lado solo se sabía uno y eso porque cada vez que cualquiera de los otros cinco se les desaparecía tenía que preguntarle.

 **-¡No me digas asi! Te pareces a ese idiotaaaaaa, dime Shouko chan ¿Okey?**

La peli ceniza accedió con la condición de que la rubia fuera a dormir, los dos la llevaron a su habitación y la recostaron sobre el primer futon que encontraron, la mujer de diecinueve años prácticamente al tocar la suave tela de aquel objeto termino en las manos de Morfeo.

 **-Lo lamente Shindou san… todas terminaron muy borrachas, Futaba chan y yo llevamos a la mayoría a sus casas pero Koune san se negó a ir, ya no sabía qué hacer-** También ya quería llegar para no darle una mala impresión a Shindou, cuando miro que eran las tres de la mañana el alma casi se le salía del cuerpo, para el colmo olvido cuál era su departamento haciendo cada vez más difícil su situación.

 **-No te preocupes, me paso algo similar-** El castaño se sentó en el sillón, el mismo sillón donde compartieron un abrazo, siendo quizá el momento más sincero que habían tenido en meses. La chica tambaleándose del sueño no le importó o olvido ese detalle y simplemente se sentó a lado del chico.

 **-¿Qué paso?-** Pregunto entre pequeños bostezos, Shindou sabía que ella estaba muerta del cansancio por lo que aun en ese estado le preguntará algo tan irrelevante le pareció adorable.

 **-Me apena decirlo, yo no me aprendí sus nombres así que será un poco complicado contarlo-** La cabeza de Akane termino en su hombro, una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro, aprovechando que ya sabia que tendría que dormir en ese mueble considero la mejor forma en la que podrían acomodarse para dormir, la mejor forma en la que ella descansará. Su cabeza maquino solo dos maneras, una más vergonzosa que la anterior, en su debate mental no se dio cuenta cuando termino profundamente dormido.

El pelo castaño combinado con el cenizo, las dos cabezas recargadas entre ellas buscando un poco de comodidad y al saber que el otro estaba a su lado poco les importó los problemas que habían tenido antes, los que tendrían después... mucho menos el dolor que obtendrían al día siguiente por dormir sentados.

* * *

-0-

 _ **¡Capitulo doble para que no se pierda la costumbre!**_

 _ **A decir verdad este capitulo fue el que más corregi a lo largo de este fanfic xd, había metidooo tantas cosas pero no me acababa de convencer especialmente por Shindou xdxd la verdad no tengo ni idea de como le va a hacer en su despedida de soltero cuando de verdad se case o si si quiera la va a hacer -Creo firmemente que Kirino se la haria xd-, en fin esto fue lo más decente que quedo y deseche muchas ideas porque alv siguen siendo menores de edad aquí y la inocencia de la pareja no me deja escribir algo más subidon de tono -Mary really te pasas xd mi mente no me deja verlos de manera morbosa y lo atribuyo a ti :")- bueno eso y que aparte ni puedo XDXDXD**_

 _ **Bueno ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado :)**_


End file.
